(DoubleB) Apology
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Like a criminal, I ran away. Ff extra 1 dri BAP One Shot ff. Main Cast: DoubleB (Bobby & B.I from IKON), Kim Yoo Jung, All BAP members of One Shot ff, & many more
1. Chapter 1

**FF ONE SHOT EXTRA 1 BOBBY/ DOUBLEB/ YAOI/APOLOGY/Part 1**

 **Title: Apology**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *sementara***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Triangle Love/AU**

 **Length: 1 to 5**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Ji Won aka Bobby (IKON) as Bang Ji Won aka Bobby (A/N: D ff ni, Bobby lbih muda dari Hanbin)**

 **Kim Han Bin aka B.I (IKON) as Moon Han Bin aka B.I**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Kim Yoojung (Actress) as Moon Yoojung as Hanbin's sister**

 **Yoo Young Jae aka Moon Young Jae**

 **BAP from ONE SHOT ff*nyusul***

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: DoubleB and BAP is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! STRAIGHT! DRAMA! TRIANGLE LOVE! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note(PENTING):** Annyeong~^0^)/ Ff ni adalah extra 1 dari ff ONE SHOT spesial Bobby Bang. Extra 2... masih rahasia~ *bisik2* Akhir kata, selamat membaca bagi Readers-nim smua yang masih penasaran ma kelanjutan kehidupan keluarga The Mato's setelah FF ONE SHOT~ \\(=^o^=)/ Bye!*kabur*

 **Summary:** Like a criminal, I ran away.

.

.

.

EXTRA 1 : APOLOGY

 **Prolog**

 _"Menurutku Yoojung Noona sangat cantik, Hyung. Seperti Youngie Samcheon!" Bobby berkata, menatap jauh ke depan, tepatnya ke seberang jalan sana, di mana sesosok gadis remaja cantik tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Bobby tersenyum begitu melihat angin semilir membelai surai hitam sepunggung Si Gadis, membuat helaian lembut tersebut sedikit berkibar._

 _Oh, ne, Yoojung Noona-Nya memang selalu terlihat cantik; dari ujung kaki, hingga ke ujung kepala._

 _Sementara Hanbin, 'Hyung' yang tengah diajak bicara, juga ikut menatap ke seberang jalan. "Ne, Yoojung Noona memang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Umma," ucapnya membenarkan sembari mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu kembali berpaling mengamati sepeda BMX-nya yang sengaja diletakkan terbalik dengan roda menghadap ke atas. "Sifat mereka juga sama," tambahnya._

" _Sama-sama baik?"_

" _Sama-sama cerewet! Hahaha~"_

 _Yah, Hyung! Tapi mereka sama-sama baik, 'kan?!"_

 _Tawa heboh Hanbin terhenti, berganti dengan mata sipitnya yang semakin menyipit, menatap Bobby yang tengah memeluk papan skateboard dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Kau... menyukai Nae Noona?"_

 _Blush~_

 _Well, Hanbin sepertinya tidak membutuhkan jawaban lisan, toh, wajah merah padam Bobby sudah menunjukkan segalanya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Hanbin sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Bobby hanya... terlalu transparan? Polos? Open book?_

" _Ne,"_

 _Deg._

" _... Yoojung Noona adalah gadis impianku, Hyung. Aku menyukainya dari dulu."_

 _ **Krak...**_

 _Tapi kenapa... dada Hanbin terasa sakit mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Bobby?_

 **APOLOGY**

 **Part 1**

Ting Tong...

Rumah ber- _design_ modern minimalis tersebut, pagi itu dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sesosok namja tampan, bertubuh tinggi, dan atletis. Sebuket mawar merah di tangannya. Ia tersenyum sembari menciumi wangi semerbak dari buket, seolah sudah tahu pasti, kalau makhluk cantik yang akan menerima buket tersebut, juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya.

Cklek~

"Oh, Bobby?! Kau datang?"

Bobby, namja tampan bertubuh atletis bernama asli Bang Ji Won yang ditanyai, tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya yang sipit melekuk, membentuk bulan sabit. Serta merta ia membungkuk dalam di hadapan pria menjelang paruh baya, yang masih saja terlihat begitu mempesona dengan sepasang mata doe, di hadapannya. "Annyeong, Youngie Samcheon. Maaf, aku datang terlalu pagi soalnya—"

"Bobby!"

Kepala mungil bersurai hitam panjang, dengan poni di-roll, menyembul di atas bahu kanan Sang 'Youngie Samcheon'. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Bobby dapat menyandingkan langsung kemiripan keduanya; wajah kecil, bibir yang mungil, dan, oh, mata doe yang begitu polos, riang, dan cemerlang itu. Keduanya adalah ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. Tidak mengherankan kalau Yoojung, yeoja manis bersurai hitam legam dan panjang ini, mewarisi segala hal yang ada pada diri Moon Young Jae, Sang Umma. Samcheon, baginya.

"Hi, Noona. _Err..._ apa aku datang terlalu cepat?" tanya Bobby menyesal, melirik poni Yoojung yang masih dalam keadaan digelung oleh _roll_ rambut.

"Tunggu," Youngjae yang merasa diabaikan mulai angkat bicara, "kalian akan pergi?" tanya-nya sangsi.

Mata _doe_ Yoojung sontak membulat, menatap Sang Umma tidak percaya. "Ne. Umma lupa? Aku sudah memberitahu Umma kemarin, kan, saat kita pulang dari supermarket?"

Sesaat ekspresi Youngjae tampak linglung, namun beberapa detik kemudian ingatan yang puterinya jabarkan berbondong-bondong menghampiri kepalanya. Ia reflek menepuk jidat dengan lucu. "Omo! Umma lupa, Chagi. Mianhe, Bobby-ya."

"Kkkk... ne, tidak apa-apa, Samcheon."

"Kalau begitu, masuklah dulu, Bobby-ya. Dan kau, Young Lady, segeralah bersiap-siap! Kau tidak malu membuat teman kencanmu menunggu lama?!" omel Youngjae, berkacak pinggang sembari berpura-pura memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sang Puteri.

" _Ugh,_ Umma...! Bukankah Umma memiliki seorang nampyeon untuk diurus? Cepatlah, Appa lebih membutuhkan perhatian Umma. Tadi kulihat Appa membongkar mesin Range Rover. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana nasib mobil itu di tangan Appa." Yoojung mendramatisir nada suaranya sedemikian rupa, memutar tubuh Sang Umma agar berbalik arah, dan mendorong bahunya pelan dari belakang, menggiringnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Hei!" protes Youngjae, berlagak memberontak meski pada kenyataannya, kakinya melangkah mengikuti bimbingan Yoojung.

Dalam kurun satu menit, yeoja manis yang Bobby tunggu akhirnya kembali. Senyum lebar menarik tinggi pipi berperona pink lembut itu. Bobby bahkan bisa melihat gummy pink Yoojung; mengingatkannya akan sosok Sang Appa dan Hyung-nya, Minki.

"Maaf, Bobby. Masuklah. Sebentar lagi aku siap." Yoojung menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan Bobby yang tidak memegangi buket, membawanya memasuki ruang tamu.

"Mianhe, Noona. Aku datang terlalu cepat."

"Kkkk... gwenchana. Aku suka namja yang menghargai waktu. Santai saja, oke?"

Seringai bangga menghiasi wajah Bobby. Senang mendapati kalau secara tidak langsung, Yoojung telah memujinya. "Oh, ya, Noona, ini untukmu."

"Whoaaa, terima kasih banyak, Bobby~! _It's beautiful!_ " Buket mawar merah tersebut Yoojung terima dengan suka cita.

Dan persis seperti yang diperkirakan, yeoja manis itu menciumi wangi semerbak dari mawar di dalam buket. Membuat Bobby tersenyum semakin lebar karena Yoojung menciumi bunga yang di tengah—mawar sama yang ia ciumi sebelumnya.

"Kkkkk~ Dan sangat wangi." Yeoja manis dan cantik itu menambahkan. Memperlihatkan senyuman lima jarinya yang cemerlang untuk kesekian kalinya pada Bobby. "Oh, ya, hari ini kita akan ke mana, Bobby? Apa aku harus berdandan khusus? Bagaimana pakaianku? Apa aku terlihat out of place dari rencanamu?" Yoojung bertanya sembari berputar, membuat rok _one piece dress_ selutut yang ia kenakan sedikit mengembang, lalu kembali pada tempatnya semula. Oh, Yoojung selalu terlihat cantik saat mengenakan gaun berwarna pastel.

Tapi...

"Err, Noona, Mianhe, seharusnya aku memberitahumu dari awal. Aku ke sini mengendarai motorku. Kurasa kau harus mengganti rokmu, Noona."

"Ah, geure? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku—"

"Kau pembohong, eoh, Yoojungie?"

Suara dari ruang tengah menyela. Yoojung menoleh hanya untuk bertemu mata dengan Sang Umma. Serta wajah merajuk yang menggemaskan itu. "Hihihi... bagaimana Range Rover Umma?" tanya-nya menahan tawa.

"Binie bersama Appa-mu di garasi. Mana mungkin akan terjadi apa-apa pada mobil itu kalau ada adikmu di sana!? Ish..."

"Hahaha, mianhe, Umma. Lain kali tidak akan kuulangi lagi! Kkkkk~"

"Hanbin Hyung pulang?!" tanya Bobby kaget, menyela keakraban ibu dan anak di depannya.

Youngjae terkekeh, mendapati ekspresi antusias Bobby begitu mirip dengan Hyung-nya, Himchan aka Umma Bobby sendiri. "Kkkk~ ne, Bobby-ya. Binie baru pulang kemarin. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu kami kalau dia akan pulang! Dia berkata kalau ini adalah surprise. Dasar, Anak Itu! Oh, ya, sebaiknya kau temui dia di garasi, ne!? Sudah lama kalian tidak bertemu, 'kan?"

"Benar, Bobby. Kau temui Binie dulu, aku akan bersiap-siap."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

" _Gosh, Dad, how long do you haven't been checking out this car?! The pipe even stucked up with the thick ashes powder!_ "

"Itu karena The Mato's tidak beraksi lagi, Hyung."

Sahutan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat setengah bagian tubuh yang sebelumnya berada di bawah kolong mobil, merosot keluar dengan bantuan papan beroda—mirip skateboard, hanya saja lebih lebar karena tubuh seseorang bisa berbaring di atasnya.

1 detik,

2 detik,

... 3.

" _Hello,_ " sapa Bobby, memecah tatapan penuh selidik milik namja yang masih dalam posisi berbaring itu, dengan senyuman riang. Memperlihatkan _eye smile plus bunny teeth._ Menyejajarkan posisi dengan berjongkok duduk, Bobby mengamati wajah kebingungan tersebut lama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Moon Han Bin masih terlihat tampan dengan bagian tengah bibir atas yang meruncing seperti biasanya. " _Long time no see, B.I Hyung~_ "

Deg!

Panggilan itu jelas menyentak kebingungan Hanbin. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. " _Omo!_ BOBBY-YA!" pekiknya heboh, bangkit duduk dengan begitu bersemangat hingga tidak menyadari, kalau kepalanya belum keluar sepenuhnya dari kolong mobil. Alhasil, suara benturan keras langsung menggema, menyayat telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. "AKH! _Appo~!_ "

Bobby yang menyaksikan itu semua sontak membelalakkan mata. Dengan panik diraihnya salah satu tangan Hanbin, membantu namja itu duduk lurus, dan memeriksa puncak kepalanya. Damn! Bobby dapat melihat bagaimana memar kemerahan mulai muncul di puncak kepala Hanbin.

" _Chu~ sst... It's nothing, Hyung... Bobby kiss the booboo to go away._ "

Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan insting. Bobby tanpa berpikir melakukan hal yang sedari kecil selalu mereka lakukan terhadap satu sama lain, tiap kali bagian tubuh mereka terluka. Dia mengecup kepala Hanbin yang memar, meniupnya pelan, dan menggumamkan mantra _'kiss the booboo to go away'._

Seolah mereka adalah bocah kecil. Seperti dulu.

"Yah! _Ssh..._ kau pikir kita ini masih anak-anak?! Kkkk~" Mau tidak mau Hanbin terkikik juga dibuatnya. Dia sangat senang mendapati setelah tiga tahun lamanya, Bang Ji Won aka Bobby, sahabatnya sedari kecil, sama sekali tidak berubah. Bobby masih bocah periang dan murah senyum. Yah, meskipun tinggi badan serta ukuran tubuhnya—Holymother, Hanbin bahkan tidak mengenalinya dengan semua otot, bahu bidang, dan dada yang tegap itu!—berubah drastis.

"Tapi cara itu masih berhasil, kan, Hyung? Buktinya, kau sekarang tersenyum!"

Hanbin berlagak berpikir hanya untuk tertawa lebar dan mengangguk setuju. "Hahaha, ne, kurasa mantra itu masih bekerja. Bagaimana kabarmu, Bobby-ya? Kau banyak berubah. Aku sampai tidak mengenalimu tadi."

"Geure? Hyung malah tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku baik, Hyung. Bagaimana dengan Hyung sendiri? Apakah New York begitu menyenangkan? Kau sampai tidak pernah pulang sekalipun ke Korea, Hyung. Kami semua merindukanmu!"

Bobby dan Hanbin layaknya saudara kembar. Mereka tidak terpisahkan sedari kecil. Bukan, bukan karena pada kenyataannya waktu itu seluruh The Mato's family tinggal dalam satu atap, tapi karena... keduanya merasa cocok. Meski ada perbedaan umur, Hanbin lebih tua satu tahun dari Bobby, tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi kekompakan keduanya.

Sayang, tiga tahun yang lalu Hanbin memutuskan untuk kuliah ke luar negeri. Bobby tidak pernah mengira kalau Hyung Tersayangnya ternyata memiliki rencana tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Mereka selalu berbagi, lalu? Kenapa sekarang berbeda?

Tapi... Bobby bukanlah seorang yang akan mengekang keinginan Sang Sahabat. Dia membiarkan Hanbin pergi. Bahkan, hingga mengantarnya ke bandara, menatap pesawat yang Hanbin tumpangi terbang jauh, meninggalkan semua kenangan dan keakraban mereka.

Tunggu,

Kenapa Bobby jadi mengingat-ingat kenangan menyedihkan itu?!

Lihatlah! Sekarang Hanbin di hadapannya! Terlihat fresh dalam balutan celana khaki dan kaus oblong hitam! Bobby bahkan dapat merasakan tekstur halus dari surai hitam di kepala Hanbin di antara jemarinya.

" _Ssh..._ "

Desisan lirih tersebut sukses menarik perhatian Bobby. "Hyung? Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya-nya khawatir.

"Ssk... kurasa, aku harus merawat memar ini dengan benar."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Bobby – Omo! My Lil' Binie?! Kepalamu kenapa?" Yoojung yang baru saja menuruni tangga, terbelalak lebar dan langsung menyongsong Sang Namdongsaeng yang tengah dikompres handuk pada puncak kepalanya oleh Umma mereka. "Umma, apa yang terjadi?"

" _Huft,_ adikmu berpikir, kepalanya cukup kuat untuk dibenturkan ke kolong mobil." Youngjae berkata, dengan gemas menarik pipi kiri Hanbin, memperlakukan Sang Anak Bungsu bak seorang bocah.

"Yah, Binie, kenapa kau masih saja ceroboh, eoh?! Kupikir setelah lama tinggal sendiri di New York, kau akan berubah menjadi namja yang mandiri dan waspada. Tapi lihatlah? Jangan-jangan, kau masih sering membenturkan wajah ke pintu kaca karena lupa membukanya?!" Yoojung mengomel panjang lebar sembari berkacak pinggang. Tubuhnya yang kurus sama sekali tidak terlihat mengintimidasi, kalau boleh jujur.

Hanbin hanya cengengesan. Memberi Sang Noona senyuman lima jari dan _eye smile_ yang terlihat begitu familiar. _Ah, ya!_ Seperti Appa mereka, Moon Jong Up.

Bicara mengenai Sang Appa.

"Oh, ya, Umma, Appa mana? Tadi Appa bersamaku di garasi, lalu tiba-tiba, menghilang begitu saja! Aku malah bertemu Bobby."

"Appa-mu sedang mandi, Chagi. Entah bagaimana wajahnya ketumpahan oli," terang Youngjae, memutar bola matanya jengah disertai tergelitik saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Nampyeon-nya berkerut tidak nyaman karena berlumuran cairan minyak kental berwarna hitam tersebut. "Nah. Kurasa memarnya sudah reda. Kau lebih baik juga segera mandi, Binie. Sudah waktunya sarapan. Dan kau, Young Lady, cepatlah pergi nge- _date_ bersama Uri Bobby. Kau tahu berapa lama kau membuatnya menunggu?! Atau... kalian ingin sarapan disini dulu?"

"Ah, tidak, Samcheon. Aku akan mengajak Yoojung Noona sarapan di luar. Ayo, Noona, kau sudah siap?" tanya Bobby yang langsung Yoojung balas dengan senyuman cemerlang dan anggukan antusias. Ia kemudian melirik Hanbin dan menyeringai lebar layaknya bocah. " _Bye, Hyung._ Aku akan menghubungimu. _There's so much things that we'll need to catch up._ "

Dan setelahnya, Bobby dan Yoojung pergi. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Mata Hanbin menatap nanar tangan berjemari lentik itu; tangan besar yang menggenggam tangan mungil milik Sang Noona.

Tangan Bobby.

' _Kau akhirnya mendapatkan gadis impianmu, Bobby-ya.'_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

KLAP!

Mata yang sebelumnya terpejam gelisah, akhirnya terbuka juga. Hanbin melarikan tangan kanan ke dada, mengurut jantungnya yang berdebar kencang tidak menentu. Seolah, dan berharap, kesakitan tak kasat mata itu akan lenyap. Atau paling tidak, mereda barang sejenak.

Sakit.

Ini menyakitkan.

Kenapa setelah sekian lama, memori 'itu' kembali menghiasi bunga tidurnya?

Saat itu mereka hanyalah dua orang bocah polos. Hanbin berpikir, sungguh konyol karena seorang bocah seperti Bobby, mengaku kalau dia menyukai Noona-nya dari dulu. Dan sungguh konyol, karena Hanbin tidak menyadari percikan api yang membakar relung dadanya saat itu adalah suatu bentuk dari penolakan; ketidak-iginan-nya akan pengakuan Bobby.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Bobby malah menyukai Noona-nya? Kenapa Bobby menyukai Yoojung?! Kenapa Bobby tidak... menyukainya?

" _Hiks..._ "

Lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi padanya. Hanbin tidak seharusnya terus-menerus tenggelam dalam penolakan tidak kasat mata ini! Apakah tidak cukup tangisannya selama ini? Kenapa... setelah bertahun-tahun... kecemburuan tidak pantas ini masih membakar dirinya?! Hanbin benci ini. Moon Han Bin seharusnya tetaplah menjadi seorang malaikat baik hati, seperti yang selalu Bobby gambarkan tentangnya.

Malaikat tidak seharusnya merasakan iri. Malaikat tidak seharusnya merasa cemburu. Malaikat tidak seharusnya... selalu bergumam di dalam lubuk hati jika seandainya saja Moon Yoo Jung tidak pernah ada. Itu buruk. Hal yang sangat buruk, yang pernah seorang adik pikirkan tentang kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Hiks... mianhe, Yoojung Noona... hiks, mianhe..."

 **TBC**

NB: Ff terpaksa dipisah dari One Shot takutx Readers-nim pembaca One Shot pada ga suka ma ni couple. Kalian bebas baca ato ga ni ff^^ HIDUP DOUBLEB! DOUBLEB! DOOOOOOUUUUUBLEEEEBBBBBBB! BAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!


	2. Chapter 2

**FF BAP ONE SHOT EXTRA 1 BOBBY/ DOUBLEB/ YAOI/APOLOGY/Part 2**

 **Title: Apology**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *sementara***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Triangle Love/AU**

 **Length: 1 to 5**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Ji Won (IKON) as Bang Ji Won aka Bobby (A/N: D ff ni, Bobby lbih muda dari Hanbin)**

 **Kim Han Bin (IKON) as Moon Han Bin aka B.I**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Kim Yoojung (Actress) as Moon Yoojung as Hanbin's sister**

 **JongJae (Jong Up & Young Jae)**

 **Probably all the BAP Casts from ONE SHOT ff*nyusul***

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: DoubleB, BAP, & Others is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! STRAIGHT! DRAMA! TRIANGLE LOVE! CHEATING! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note(PENTING):** Annyeong~^0^)/ Ff ni adalah extra 1 dari ff ONE SHOT spesial Bobby Bang. Extra 2... masih rahasia~ *bisik2* Akhir kata, selamat membaca bagi Readers-nim smua yang masih penasaran ma kelanjutan kehidupan keluarga The Mato's setelah FF ONE SHOT~ \\(=^o^=)/ Bye!*kabur*

 **Summary:** _Like a criminal, I ran away._

.

.

.

 **APOLOGY**

 **Part 2**

—Hyung, bersiap-siaplah. Hari ini kau HARUS hangout denganku. HARUS, arro?!:( Aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 nanti;) Berdandanlah yang tampan, oke? _Swept me off my feet,_ B.I Hyung!:o 555555555—

Hanbin tidak mampu menahan kikikan. _Chat_ yang Bobby kirimkan padanya terkesan begitu _childish._ Namja itu sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti seorang calon dokter ahli bedah, seperti yang seharusnya. Bukankah semua orang jenius selalu bersikap serius? Lalu Bobby? Oh, Bobby adalah pengecualian dalam segala hal. Selalu begitu.

"Biar kutebak, hari ini Bobby mengajakmu keluar, Son?"

 _Gosh._ Hanbin bahkan lupa akan kehadiran Sang Appa di seberang meja sana. "Bagaimana Appa bisa tahu?" tanya-nya menyeringai.

"Karena aku adalah ayahmu. Dari dulu kau selalu terlihat gembira saat bersama Bobby, Binie-ya. Karena itulah aku langsung tahu. Kau mudah ditebak."

DEG.

"B-benarkah?" Hanbin tidak mampu menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Apa maksud Appa-nya kalau ia mudah ditebak? Lalu... lalu... apakah Appa-nya menyadari kalau dia...

"Ne. Dari kecil kalian sudah seperti saudara kandung. Kau dan Bobby sangat akrab. Huft, sayang sekali aku tidak melihat keakraban kalian semenjak tiga tahun terakhir. Aku masih tidak mengerti, Son, kenapa waktu itu kau tiba-tiba ingin kuliah di luar negeri? Bukankah sebelumnya kau pernah mengatakan padaku, kau akan kuliah disini? Kau ingin menjadi dokter, seperti Bobby, sebelumnya."

 **Deg.**

Hanbin terdiam.

Apa yang Appa-nya katakan memang benar. Namun... saat ia lulus sekolah menengah... Bobby menyampaikan niatnya pada Hanbin, kalau dia berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada Yoojung, Noona-nya. Hanbin waktu itu putus asa. Ia kalut, dan mengambil satu-satunya jalan yang selalu seorang pengecut lakukan; ia kabur. Menghilang dari kehidupan dimana Bobby dan Yoojung akan selalu bergandengan tangan, tersenyum, dan menatap penuh cinta satu sama lain.

Yah, Moon Han Bin hanyalah seorang pengecut yang lari dari kenyataan.

"... nie... Binie-ya? Kau baik-baik saja, Son?"

Syukurlah, panggilan khawatir Sang Appa menarik Hanbin dari lamunan menyedihkan tersebut. "Ya, Appa, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya... memikirkan beberapa hal."

Beberapa hal?

Kebohongan yang bagus, Moon Han Bin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bersantailah sedikit, Son. Kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu di New York dengan nilai yang begitu memuaskan. Kami sangat bangga padamu. Ah, dan kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bukannya kau ingin menjadi dokter sebelumnya? Kenapa setelah di Amerika, kau malah mengambil kuliah bisnis?"

' _Karena dengan begitu, aku akan menjadi orang yang sibuk. Aku tidak akan memikirkan hal lainnya selain pekerjaan.'_

Hanya batin Hanbin yang menjawab jujur. Lain halnya dengan mulutnya yang kembali, mengucapkan kebohongan. "Aku hanya berubah pikiran, Appa. Bukankah manusia seperti itu? Terkadang, hal yang kita impikan, bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya kita inginkan. Tidak semua hasrat manusia adalah nyata, Appa. Kita seringkali berpaling dari hal yang sangat kita inginkan sebelumnya. Lagipula, manusia hanya memiliki kuasa atas rencana di dunia ini. Tuhan lah yang menuntun kita dengan takdir-Nya."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Honey? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" Youngjae bertanya sembari mengalungkan lengan ke pinggang atletis Jongup, memeluk namja itu dari belakang dan menempelkan dagu di bahunya. "Aku memperhatikanmu dari dapur. Sudah lebih tiga puluh menit kau di sini. Apa yang terjadi? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tersenyum, Jongup menoleh, menatap wajah manis yang tidak termakan oleh usia di bahunya. "Putera kita, Baby," gumamnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada getir.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan Hanbinie? Dia terlihat ceria saat keluar bersama Bobby tadi."

"Huft... tadi aku sempat berbicara dengannya. Aku bertanya, kenapa dia malah mengambil bisnis bukannya dokter seperti yang selalu dia inginkan."

Youngjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tidak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa menganggu pikiran Jongup. "Lalu?"

"Dia... _argh!_ Aku tidak tahu kenapa putera kita yang ceria berubah seperti ini. Dia menjawabku panjang-lebar. Tapi kau tahu? Satu-satunya yang bisa kutangkap dari perkataannya. Ekspresinya. Dia... terlihat _menyerah._ "

Kata-kata terakhir menarik perhatian Youngjae. Dia langsung melepas pelukan tangannya dari tubuh Jongup hanya untuk menarik diri, menatap Sang Nampyeon tidak mengerti. "M-menyerah? A-apa maksudmu putera kita menyerah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Baby...! Dia terlihat putus asa bagiku. Putera kita tidak bahagia. Seolah... dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membebaninya, dan tidak ingin kita mengetahuinya."

DEG.

"W- _what?_ "

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Semilir angin membelai permukaan wajahnya dengan lembut. Suara angin saling bersahutan dengan serangga musim panas yang mengisi kesunyian. Hanbin menutup mata damai, mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi seolah ingin meraih langit biru di atas sana. Membuat Bobby yang tengah berada di belakang roda kemudi, tersenyum, menatap nanar ekspresi damai Sang Hyung.

" _Humh..._ sudah lama aku tidak menikmati udara bebas sepert ini."

"Kkkk, tentu saja. Di New York kau hanya akan menemukan patung Liberty dan gedung tinggi, Hyung!"

Hanbin balas menatap Bobby dan tersenyum, "ne, New York membosankan. Satu-satunya yang kusuka hanya saat malam hari. Semua gedung bersinar, seolah bintang terhampar dalam kilauan warna-warni di mana-mana. Aku rindu pantai. Aku rindu Busan."

Bobby mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, terlihat berpikir. "Kalau kau merinduan Busan, kenapa sekalipun kau tidak pernah pulang, Hyung?" tanya-nya kemudian, tidak mengerti.

"Aku... aku sibuk kuliah."

 _Not so nice shot, Moon Han Bin._

"Aku kuliah kedokteran, Hyung. Aku juga sibuk, tapi aku selalu memiliki waktu liburan akhir semester. Di New York juga ada yang seperti itu, 'kan?"

" _Well, my college was too hectic._ Meskipun hanya perkuliahan, tapi New York adalah kota pebisnis. Begitu banyak saingan dan tekanan disana. _AH!_ Lihat! Pantai!" Dengan sengaja Hanbin berseru heboh, sedikit berakting antusias untuk mengalihkan perhatian Bobby dari topik—menyesakkan—pembicaraan mereka.

Bobby tentu saja tidak terpengaruh semudah itu. Akan tetapi, gestur Hanbin jelas menunjukkan kalau dia tidak menyukai apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Bobby tidak akan memaksa Hyung Kesayangannya melakukan hal yang tidak disukai.

"Siapa yang menyentuh air terakhir harus menggendong yang sampai duluan!"

Seruan bersemangat tersebut tidak Hanbin duga sebelumnya. Begitu Jeep terbuka yang mereka naiki berhenti di pinggir jalan, dia hanya mampu melongo di tempat saat Bobby melompat keluar begitu saja, dan berlari ke arah pantai meninggalkannya.

 _Tik,_

 _Tik,_

 _Tiiiiiiiiiiikkkk..._

" _YAH!_ BANG JI WON! Kau curang!" teriak Hanbin tidak terima. Ia pun melompat turun dari jeep, berlari menyusul Bobby dan langsung men-tackle namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa _centi_ darinya tersebut ke pasir. Keduanya terlibat pergumulan, berusaha menarik, dan saling menjatuhkan tiap kali salah satu dari mereka berhasil bangkit berdiri.

Namun, teriknya matahari, ditambah dengan banyaknya energi yang dikeluarkan, membuat Bobby dan Hanbin menyerah, berbaring dengan tubuh berlawan arah—hanya kepala keduanya yang berdampingan—layaknya bintang laut tidak berdaya di atas pasir. Dan jangan lupakan, nafas tersengal luar biasa.

"Wah, sudah... _hh..._ lama kita tidak _wrestling,_ Hyung! Hahaha~" Bobby tertawa heboh di antara suara yang terdengar begitu serak dan kehabisan nafas.

Hanbin, di tengah usaha kerasnya menghirup oksigen, menoleh, menatap wajah tampan yang basah hingga ke pelipis oleh keringat tersebut. Bobby terlihat... begitu menakjubkan? Ne, sangat menakjubkan karena kulit putihnya berbiaskan cahaya, membuatnya berkilauan. Terlebih, dalam posisi menerawangnya, ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan _bunny teeth_ dan _eye smile._ Damai.

Bisakah waktu berhenti?

Bisakah mereka berdua membeku, terperangkap dalam kedamaian ini selamanya?

Hanya ada Hanbin, Bobby, dan alunan suara ombak yang menghampiri pinggiran pantai dengan pelan?

"Hyung! _Let's take a selfie!_ "

Bobby berseru tiba-tiba, membuat Hanbin terlonjak kaget mendapati jarak di antara sisi kepala mereka nyaris musnah. Ia bersumpah, dapat merasakan daging lembut pada daun telinga kanan Bobby, bersentuhan dengan ujung telinga kanannya. "N, ne?"

Ah, seandainya Hanbin dapat menenangkan detak jantungnya sejenak, dia pasti tidak segugup ini. Mungkin.

" _I said, let's take a selfie, Hyung!_ " ulang Bobby, berpikir kalau tadi Hanbin tidak mendengarnya. Tanpa menunggu, tangan kanannya yang bebas dari menggenggam iPhone, melarikan telunjuk ke pipi kiri Sang Hyung, menekan-nekan, dan menarik daging lembut nan kenyal tersebut layaknya seseorang yang tengah memainkan pipi _chubby baby_ dongsaeng-nya. " _Smile, Hyung! Cheese~_ "

Mengikuti arahan, Hanbin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat Bobby mengambil foto mereka berdua. Ia mengenyampingkan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar luar biasa kacau di dalam sana, mengingat telunjuk serta ibu jari namja tampan tersebut mulai menarik, menekan, dan mencubit-cubit pelan pipi kirinya.

"Lihat, Hyung! _We're turning out so good._ " Bobby menyodorkan iPhone-nya. Namun tidak lama setelah _smartphone_ canggih itu berpindah tangan, dia bangkit secara mendadak, berlari secepat mungkin menyongsong deburan ombak pelan dalam tawa heboh, berkata bahwa Hanbin begitu polos dan mudah dikelabui.

"YAH! DASAR BOCAH!" teriak Hanbin tidak terima, meninggalkan iPhone milik Bobby di pasir, dan bangkit serampangan.

" _Yuhuuuu!_ Aku sampai duluan, Hyung! Kau harus menggendongku! Hahaha~"

Hanbin menatap namja tampan di depannya dengan mata menyipit—menghujat. "Aku tidak percaya ini, Bang Ji Won. Sejak kapan Namdongsaeng-ku yang polos jadi licik seperti ini?!" tuduhnya sembari bersidekap.

Yang dituduh sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan tetap tersenyum _cheeky._ "Entahlah, Hyung, tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Dan kau melewatkan banyak hal."

Yah, aku memang sengaja melewatkan banyak hal, Hanbin berpikir getir. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

 _Eh?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?" Bobby menatap heran Hanbin yang membungkuk, memperlihatkan punggung di depannya.

"Menggendong. Kau bilang yang terlambat menyentuh air ha – _Omo!_ " Hanbin bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba, tanpa aba-aba, Bobby melompat ke atas punggungnya. Kedua kaki panjang namja tampan itu terlihat awkward karena berusaha mengalungi tubuh Hanbin yang jelas beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya. "Yah! Kau bisa membuat kita berdua jatuh, Babbo!"

"Hahaha, jangan banyak alasan, Hyung. Sekarang, ayo kita susuri sepanjang pantai. Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya berkuda di garis pantai."

 _What the..._

"Mwo? Berkuda? Jadi maksudmu, aku ini kudanya, begitu?"

"Menurutmu? Kkkkk~"

 _Twitch!_

Pelipis Hanbin berkedut. Beraninya Bobby menyamainya dengan kuda?! Bocah ini... Dan saat itulah mata Hanbin disilaukan oleh permukaan air yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Seperti serpihan kaca. _Eum,_ bukankah cuaca sangat panas? Mungkin... Bobby membutuhkan sedikit air untuk menyegarkan otaknya.

"Oh, jadi aku kuda? Kalau begitu kau..." menggantung kalimat, Hanbin sekuat tenaga membawa tubuhnya yang 'dihinggapi' Bobby mendekati air. Kedua tangannya memegang pasti lipatan lutut namja itu, bersiap untuk melemparnya ke air. "... adalah ubur-ubur!"

Hanbin tidak berkesempatan sedikitpun menertawai Bobby. Toh, pada kenyataannya, bukan hanya Bobby yang tercebur ke air, tapi juga dirinya. Mungkin lain kali Hanbin harus mempertimbangkan terlebih dahulu untuk menyingkirkan tangan yang memeluk lehernya erat, sebelum melempari orang tersebut ke dalam air. _Lesson learned. Got it._

" _Buahahahahaha!_ "

Dan Bobby tetaplah Bobby. Namja itu malah tertawa heboh akan kekacauan yang terjadi. Belum lagi batu karang serasa menusuk keras pipi bokong mereka. Maksudnya, bagian mananya yang lucu?!

"Yah! Ini tidak lucu, Bocah!" gerutu Hanbin, mencoba bangkit hanya untuk meringis saat tangannya malah tanpa sengaja menekan batu karang yang tajam. Alhasil, Hanbin sama sekali tidak terkejut mendapati telapak tangan kanannya berdarah saat dibawa keluar dari permukaan air. " _Awh! Shit..._ "

"Aigo, kau baik-baik saja, Hyung? Coba kulihat?" Bobby meraih tangan Sang Hyung yang terluka, mengamatinya lekat, lalu tanpa ragu menyapu aliran darah menggunakan kausnya. Kaus yang Bobby kenakan berwarna putih dengan gambar tengkorak bajak laut di dada, tentu saja Hanbin terbelalak dibuatnya. Melihat bagaimana kaus itu sekarang menjadi kotor oleh noda darah.

"Omo, Bobby-ya! Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Lihatlah, bajumu jadi kotor!"

Bobby menggeleng, tidak sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Hanbin. Entah kenapa ia menatap nanar luka pada telapak tangan dalam genggamannya. Tangan Hanbin selalu terasa halus, hal ini seringkali membuatnya takjub. Tapi sekarang, kulit mulus itu dihiasi luka jelek seperti ini. Bobby berharap, luka tersebut tidak akan meninggalkan bekas. "Tanganmu masih saja terasa halus, Hyung. Maaf, sepertinya berada di dekatku selalu membuatmu terluka."

 **DEG!**

Mata Hanbin terbelalak. Bobby tengah membicarakan luka fisik yang ia alami. Namun, Hanbin memaknai kata-kata itu lebih. _Ne._ Berada di dekat Bobby selalu membuatnya terluka; luka yang tidak kasat mata, namun menghancurkan keseluruhan diri seseorang—luka batin.

Kita adalah manusia biasa. Kita memiliki hasrat. Itu adalah hal umum. Sayangnya, kita cenderung menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita dapatkan. Bila keinginan tersebut tidak kunjung tercapai... lambat laun, kita akan menjadi gila. Atau yang lebih parah, depresi.

Dan Hanbin sangat yakin, dia sudah lama terkurung pada tahap terakhir.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mengobati lukamu, Hyung. Aku takut kalau dibiarkan akan meninggalkan bekas."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Kau baik-baik saja, Honey?"

Bobby mendongak, menatap wajah cantik yang seolah tidak termakan usia tersebut. "Hanbin Hyung baik-baik saja, Umma. Dokter Hebat ini sudah merawat lukanya dengan baik. _Bobby safe the day~!_ " dendangnya, mewakili Hanbin menjawab pertanyaan dari Umma-Nya yang cantik, Himchan.

Bobby dan Hanbin sekarang sudah berada di rumah; rumah Bobby, tepatnya. Keduanya telah kering dan rapi. Hanbin mengenakan pakaian santai yang Bobby pinjamkan padanya; celana khaki selutut serta t-shirt putih. Sedangkan Bobby sendiri? Oh, namja itu terlihat tidak kalah santainya karena hanya mengenakan _jersey_ basket dengan celana _jeans_ selutut yang longgar.

"Jangan sombong, Jiwonie. Kau masih calon dokter. Kau belum menjadi dokter sungguhan, Chagi."

Bibir pink tipis milik Bobby pouting. "Umma...! Aku tidak membutuhkan gelar hanya untuk membersihkan luka dan membalut perban!" gerutunya _childish,_ menyendok potongan besar _pie,_ hanya untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, memakannya dengan ekspresi penuh penghayatan. " _Hmmh~ your apple pie still the best as ever, Mom! Who's coming for dinner? You cook so many._ "

Himchan menyeringai penuh arti. Tangannya terlihat sibuk memindahkan sup ke dalam mangkuk saji. "Hari ini Woobin akan bergabung makan malam bersama kita."

" _Oh, no!_ Pantas saja Appa _bad mood_!"

"Samcheon masih tidak menyukai Woobin Hyung, Chanie Umma?" Hanbin yang sedari tadi menikmati _pie_ dalam diam, akhirnya bersuara. Dia pikir, setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, Samcheon-nya, Yongguk, akhirnya bisa menerima seorang Woobin Henney sebagai kekasih anak sulung TERsayang-Nya, Minki, yang merupakan kakak Bobby. Namun ternyata?

"Kkkk~ Kita semua tahu itu mustahil, Honey. Kau percaya ini? Bobby sekarang juga ikut Samcheon-mu menindas Woobin. _Huft..._ kasihan anak itu."

Hanbin tersenyum—dia sebenarnya ingin tertawa hanya saja tidak tega—melihat wajah cantik yang ditatapnya memasang ekspresi prihatin sembari menggeleng. Terlihat mendramatisir, namun Hanbin tahu kalau Sang Chanie Umma aka Samcheon baginya itu, benar-benar merasa prihatin. Dapat dibayangkan bagaimana lelahnya Himchan menghadapi dua namja dewasa yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan layaknya remaja yang hobi mem- _bully._

 _Poor Chanie Umma._

 _Poor Woobin Hyung._

"Umma, Namja Bule itu ingin mengambil Hyung-Ku! Tentu saja aku dan Appa tidak terima!" protes Bobby membela diri. Dan Appa-nya. "Lagi pula... aku tidak suka dengan Appa-nya Si Bule itu! Dia selalu menatapmu lain, Umma. Aku tidak suka!" Bobby berteriak, berbicara menggebu-gebu layaknya seorang komandan yang tengah menyampaikan pidato perang.

"Bobby-ya, Woobin Hyung itu sangat baik. Kau tidak boleh menjadikan Appa Woobin Hyung sebagai alasan untuk tidak menyukainya."

 _Hanbin butt in to the rescue._

Himchan sontak melirik puteranya yang tampan dengan seringai menantang. _Well,_ kelemahan Bobby selama ini hanyalah Hanbin. Setiap kali Hanbin berada di sekitar Bobby, maka puteranya itu akan berubah menjadi bocah luar biasa penurut. Entah kenapa. Dulu Himchan sempat salah sangka, mengira puteranya jatuh hati pada Hanbin, tapi nyatanya... Bobby menyatakan perasaan dan berkencan dengan Yoojung.

 _Hum... false alarm, maybe?_

"Kau dengar itu, Jiwonie? Hanbinie Hyung-Mu benar; kau tidak boleh menghakimi Woobin sembarangan. Ingat, sebentar lagi dia dan Minie Hyung-mu akan bertunangan."

 _Err,_ Himchan benar-benar tidak bermaksud membocorkan itu semua. Dia keceplosan. Makan malam kali ini, seharusnya Woobin secara resmi memohon izin untuk diperbolehkan mengikat pertunangan dengan Minki, putera sulungnya dan Yongguk. Tapi...

((" _MWO/WHAT?!_ "))

O- _ow..._

Tidak hanya Bobby. Entah darimana datangnya, Yongguk telah berdiri di samping Himchan. Ia menatap wajah cantik Sang Anae dengan ekspresi terpilin, jauh dari damai dan bahagia seperti biasanya.

 _ **Ups.**_

"Apa maksudmu, Hime? Bocah itu akan m-melamar... PUTERAKU?!"

"Gukie..., Woobin sebenarnya sudah mela—"

"Beraninya! Jiwonie, bawa Hanbinie makan malam di kamarmu. Appa akan memberi pelajaran Bocah itu! Mana tongkat _baseball_ -ku?" Yongguk berkata sembari berbalik, dan melangkah pergi—kemungkinan menuju garasi, mencari tongkat _baseball_ —tanpa menghiraukan Himchan yang menatapnya menganga tidak percaya.

"Gukieeeee...!"

Pada akhirnya, Himchan berlari, menyusul Sang Nampyeon.

Hanbin tercengang. Ini bukanlah pemandangan baru. Dari dulu, Samcheon-nya memang sangat posesif. Terlebih pada putera sulungnya, Bang Min Ki; kakak Bobby yang berwajah luar biasa cantik. Tapi...

"Ayo, Hyung, kita makan di kamarku. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Appa. Kkkkk, sepertinya akan ada perang dunia ke tiga~" celetuk Bobby berdendang, seakan terhibur membayangkan tongkat _baseball_ Appa-nya, akhirnya, akan digunakan untuk membuat geger otak seorang Woobin Henney. Ia bahkan juga bersiul saat menaiki anak tangga, kedua tangan membawa piring _pie_ mereka, sementara Hanbin sendiri membawa dua gelas _drinking jar_ berisi susu.

"Bobby-ya, Samcheon tidak benar-benar serius akan memukul Woobin Hyung, 'kan?" Dengan polosnya Hanbin bertanya, yang langsung bersambut tawa heboh dari namja tampan yang ditanyai.

" _Hahaha..._ Hyung, Appa-Ku tidak pernah bercanda bila itu menyangkut Minie Hyung! Kkkk~"

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Aku sangat kaget melihat kamarmu tadi, Bobby-ya. Kamarmu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya! Bukankah seharusnya kamarmu saat ini dipenuhi barang-barang berbau _nerd_ dan semacamnya?"

Bobby terkikik di antara suapan _pie_ -nya. Ia mengigit habis makanan tersebut di dalam mulut, menelan, sebelum menjawab Sang Hyung yang menatapnya penasaran. "Aku punya, barang-barang berbau _nerd,_ B.I Hyung. Tapi itu semua kutinggalkan di apartemenku di Seoul. Kau percaya? Aku bahkan memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam besar saat menghadiri perkuliahan!"

Mulut Hanbin sontak menganga, " _no way!_ " pekiknya tidak percaya. Seorang Bang Ji Won? Mengenakan kacamata _nerd_ saat kuliah?! Yang benar saja!

"Wae? Aku menggunakan kacamata itu agar image jeniusku terlihat meyakinkan, Hyung. Nyaris keseluruhan mahasiswa di sana adalah seorang _nerd_! Mahasiswa kedokteran yang berwajah tampan dan terlihat _cool_ hanya ada di dalam drama."

"Tunggu, jadi kau memakai kacamata hanya sebagai kedok? Bukan karena matamu mengalami gangguan?"

"Kkkk~ _ne._ "

Kepala kecil Hanbin menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Diraihnya gelas susu di lantai, dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan besar, seolah berbicara dengan Bobby membuatnya haus luar biasa. " _Gosh, Bobby...!_ Kau tidak membutuhkan kedok seperti itu untuk membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa kau adalah seorang jenius, Babbo!"

"Hyung, sama sepertimu, persaingan di kampusku juga sangat berat. Begitu banyak tekanan. Aku harus bekerja keras bila ingin dihargai. Bukan hanya dari segi nilai, aku juga harus terlihat meyakinkan dari segi penampilan!" Bobby menjelaskan sembari mengacak rambut hitamnya.

Baru sekarang Hanbin melihat kalau seorang Bang Ji Won yang begitu percaya diri, _introvert, self-centered_ dan segala macamnya, frustasi. Oh, ya, dia sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu namja ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan tahu?

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa! _Congratz,_ Hyung, kau lulus _cum laude_ dengan nilai tertinggi. _Damn!_ Aku yakin banyak perusahaan besar yang ingin merekrutmu."

Bicara soal 'merekrut'.

"Err... memang ada beberapa. Tapi aku belum memberikan jawaban pada mereka."

"Oh, ya? Perusahaan besar di Seoul... _hmm,_ apakah itu pe—"

"Bukan Seoul," koreksi Hanbin, menatap nanar sejenak _pie_ yang masih tersisa seperempat di piringnya, lalu mengangkat wajah, kali ini menatap mata Bobby lurus. "Sebenarnya... 'mereka' ada di New York. Aku berencana untuk menetap di New York, Bobby-ya."

 **DEG.**

"W- _what?_ "

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

' _Dia... terlihat tidak bahagia.'_

' _Dia terlihat putus asa.'_

' _Dia..._

 _... menyembunyikan sesuatu...'_

Youngjae menghela nafas berat. Kata-kata Jongup mengenai putera bungsu mereka, bagai menghantui pikirannya. Sekarang baru ia sadari, keceriaan 'Baby Binie' mereka perlahan menghilang. Semakin lama, Hanbin berubah menjadi pribadi serius. Dia jarang tertawa lepas. Hanbin lebih sering tersenyum; senyum yang tidak jarang terlihat begitu hambar. Seperti robot.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa dirinya sampai selalai ini hingga baru menyadari kalau... Binie-Nya tidak bahagia? Tapi, hal apa yang membuat Hanbin tidak bahagia?!

"Umma?"

Panggilan bersuara lembut tersebut menarik Youngjae dari pikiran. Ia berbalik, bertemu tatap dengan wajah cantik Sang Puteri yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Umma? Umma sedang apa?" tanya Yoojung sembari mendekati Youngjae di balkon. "Aku dari tadi mencari Umma. Ternyata Umma disini!"

"Ada apa, Chagi? Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali. Sesuatu yang baik terjadi?"

Yoojung langsung melempari Youngjae dengan senyuman gigi kelinci dan _eye dimple_ -nya yang menakjubkan. Ne, sesuatu yang baik memang terjadi. "Lihat! Tadi Bobby mengirimiku foto ini. Omo... Binie sangat menggemaskan!"

Tangan Youngjae terulur menerima iPhone pemberian Sang Puteri. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng. Dari dulu, Yoojung memang sangat bias terhadap adiknya. Apapun yang Hanbin lakukan, akan diklaim olehnya sebagai hal yang menggemaskan. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat malam kepulangan Hanbin, Youngjae mendapati anak gadisnya tersebut diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar Sang Putera, hanya untuk memotret wajah terlelapnya. _Well,_ rutinitas lama seolah terulang kembali.

"Bobby berkata kalau mereka ke pantai." Yoojung merasa perlu menjelaskan saat Sang Umma hanya diam, menatap nanar foto yang terpampang di layar _smarthphone_ -nya. Wae? Kenapa Umma-nya menatap foto Hanbin dan Bobby seperti itu? "Umma? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan fotonya?"

Youngjae tidak langsung menjawab. Dia malah menoleh, menatap puterinya sesaat, lalu kembali mematuti layar iPhone. "Binie terlihat sangat bahagia." Ia bergumam akhirnya, diiringi hembusan nafas tercekat, seolah dirinya kesulitan untuk sekedar bernafas dengan benar.

Err, bukan 'seolah', itu kenyataannya. Youngjae tidak bisa bernafas jika sesuatu serasa menggumpal di ujung tenggorokannya, bukan?

Alis Yoojung berkerut tidak mengerti. Kata-kata Sang Umma terdengar... janggal? "Umma, apa yang Umma katakan? Apa salah kalau Binie terlihat sangat bahagia? Dia selalu seperti itu kalau bersama Bobby, 'kan? Ini bukan hal baru, Umma. Aku senang melihat namdongsaeng-ku bahagia. _Tsk,_ sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya sebahagia ini. Aku tidak suka saat tahu kalau dia mengambil jurusan bisnis di New York. Dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang serius. Aku _... blablabla_ "

Kepala Youngjae tidak lagi menangkap apa-apa, karena sekarang, ucapan Sang Puteri membuat dirinya disergap oleh pemikiran baru.

Bersama Bobby.

Itu benar! Selama ini Bobby dan Hanbin tidak terpisahkan. Kehadiran Bobby di sampingnya lah yang selalu membuat tawa heboh, serta senyuman cemerlang milik Hanbin merekah. Hanbin sangat bahagia _jika_ ada Bobby di sampingnya.

 **Deg.**

Tunggu, Bobby... MEMBUAT HANBIN BAHAGIA!?

Youngjae kembali mematuti layar iPhone, menatap nanar bagaimana mata Hanbin mengintip dari balik lekukan bulan sabit kedua kelopaknya... berbinar. Tangan yang dapat dipastikan milik Bobby tengah menarik pipi kiri Hanbin. Dan Hanbin... tersenyum dengan begitu cemerlangnya, mengalahkan teriknya matahari yang menyinari keduanya.

Orang-orang hanya akan melihat kebahagiaan dua anak manusia di dalam foto. Tapi Youngjae, sebagai orang tua, dapat melihat kalau keceriaan yang terlukis pada wajah puteranya tidak sesimpel itu. Ini menyangkut sesuatu yang lebih rumit; lebih murni, karena melibatkan hati dan perasaan. Sesuatu yang selalu manusia gambarkan sebagai... cinta. Hanbin jatuh cinta.

 _Deg~_

Reflek Youngjae berpaling menatap Sang Puteri. Ekspresi horor terpatri nyata pada wajahnya. Kebenaran yang tanpa sengaja terkuak bagai berteriak, memekakkan telinga hingga membuatnya sulit berpikir.

Hanbin... **mencintai Bobby.**

Tapi, Bobby dan Yoojung... _AH!_ Itukah alasan sebenarnya Hanbin tiba-tiba memutuskan ingin kuliah di New York?! Hanbin... **melarikan diri** , 'kan? Hanbin...

 _DEG._

... **patah hati**.

"Umma, waegeure? Umma membuatku cemas. Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Ingin rasanya Youngjae duduk di lantai balkon. Kebenaran membuat kedua kakinya melemah, tidak mampu berdiri. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi? Bagaimana caranya dia memberitahu Jongup kalau kedua aegya mereka...

 _Deg._

... **menyukai orang yang sama?**

' _Gosh, what should I do?!'_

 **TBC**

NB: HIDUP DOUBLEB! DOUBLEB! DOOOOOOUUUUUBLEEEEBBBBBBB! BAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!\\(=^0)/\\(0^=)/


	3. Chapter 3

**FF BAP ONE SHOT EXTRA 1 BOBBY/ DOUBLEB/ YAOI/APOLOGY/Part 3**

 **Title: Apology**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *sementara***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Triangle Love/AU**

 **Length: 1 to 5**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Ji Won (IKON) as Bang Ji Won aka Bobby (A/N: D ff ni, Bobby lbih muda dari Hanbin)**

 **Kim Han Bin (IKON) as Moon Han Bin aka B.I**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Kim Yoojung (Actress) as Moon Yoojung as Hanbin's sister**

 **JongJae (Jong Up & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Him Chan)**

 **DaeLo (Dae Hyun & Zelo)**

 **Probably all the BAP Casts from ONE SHOT ff*nyusul***

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: DoubleB, BAP, & Others is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! STRAIGHT! DRAMA! TRIANGLE LOVE! CHEATING! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note(PENTING):** Annyeong~^0^)/ Ff ni adalah extra 1 dari ff ONE SHOT spesial Bobby Bang. Extra 2... masih rahasia~ *bisik2* Akhir kata, selamat membaca bagi Readers-nim smua yang masih penasaran ma kelanjutan kehidupan keluarga The Mato's setelah FF ONE SHOT~ \\(=^o^=)/ Bye!*kabur*

 **Summary:** _Like a criminal, I ran away._

.

.

.

 **APOLOGY**

 **Part 3**

" _... Aku berencana untuk menetap di New York, Bobby-ya."_

"A-apa maksudmu, Hyung? Menetap di N-New... York?" Keinginan Bobby untuk menghabiskan _pie,_ seolah lenyap begitu saja. Dia menyingkirkan piring dari pangkuan mereka, meletakkannya ke meja nakas di samping ranjang, lalu kembali menatap wajah Sang Hyung nanar. "Kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Ne. Kesempatanku sangat besar di sana. Dua perusahaan besar menginginkanku bergabung bersama mereka. Bukankah menurutmu itu luar biasa?" Hanbin menjawab, tiba-tiba bersemangat. Seiring waktu berlalu, dia benar-benar menikmati kuliahnya di bidang bisnis. Dalam arti kata lain, apa yang dijalaninya sekarang, bukan sepenuhnya lagi murni atas dasar pelarian semata.

"Lalu?" tanya Bobby lirih. Sepertinya Hanbin terlalu larut akan mimpinya, hingga tidak menyadari, kalau saat ini Bobby menatap wajahnya yang terpejam damai dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi orang yang sukses di New York, Babbo! Kenapa kau masih bertanya?!" celetuk Hanbin, berpura-pura terdengar jengkel meskipun senyuman _cheeky_ tertarik lebar, membuat barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi terpampang. Namun, dalam hitungan detik aura bercanda musnah, berganti dengan ketegangan saat menemukan Bobby tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi keras. Marah.

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu yang sekarang, Hyung."

Bobby akhirnya berucap. Namja tampan itu bangkit, turun dari ranjangnya, hanya untuk berjalan bolak-balik di bawah pengawasan mata Hanbin yang setia duduk di ranjang, mengamatinya. Sesekali Bobby akan mengacak rambut dan berdecak, seolah kesulitan merangkai kata.

"Setelah sekian lama pergi, kau kembali hanya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada kami?! Kenapa kau sangat ingin pergi? Kau tidak merindukan kami semua? Kau tahu? Sekali dalam tiga hari, Youngie Samcheon selalu meneleponku. Dia merindukan kehadiranmu dan mencoba meredakan itu semua dengan menghubungiku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku adalah orang yang begitu dekat dengan puteranya! Apa kau bahkan tahu? Yoojungie Noona memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil karena dia merindukan adik kecilnya? Apa kau tahu itu?! Dan sekarang? Kau ingin pergi lagi?! Apa persahabatan kita tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu, Hyung?"

 **Deg!**

"JUSTRU KARENA ITU!" teriak Hanbin keras, membuat Bobby terkesiap dan mematung di tempat.

Hanbin lelah dengan semua ini. Tanpa diinginkan air mata jatuh menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak tidak mampu lagi berpura-pura tegar, meski pada kenyataannya ia tidak. Apa Bobby tahu betapa tersiksanya dirinya selama ini? Karena ingin menjaga 'persahabatan' mereka lah, ia menjauh dari orang-orang yang mencintainya. Apa Bobby juga tahu, hatinya tidak pernah tenang setiap kali membayangkan dia dan Noona-nya bergandengan tangan? Tertawa bersama? Apa Bobby tahu itu?!

Tidak. Bobby tidak pernah tahu. Karena di dalam kepala Bang Ji Won hanya ada Moon Yoo Jung. Bukan Moon Han Bin.

 _Nyutt~_

Ugh, lagi-lagi memikirkan Bobby membuat dadanya sakit. Lagi-lagi Bobby menyakitinya. Sampai kapan? Apakah Bobby akan selalu melakukan ini padanya?!

Mendadak amarah tidak diinginkan menguasai Hanbin. Matanya yang kabur oleh genangan deras air mata menatap namja itu tajam. "Hiks... justru karena persahabatan kita berarti segalanya bagiku, aku memutuskan untuk menjauh."

Yang ditatapi tajam nampak tersentak. Namun dalam beberapa saat sorot mata tajam tersebut kembali berkobar, balas menatap Hanbin dengan penuh kepastian. Ia mengenyampingkan hatinya yang bergetar saat melihat marbel cokelat jernih berlinang air mata itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KEPERGIANMU BERARTI SESUATU BAGI PERSAHABATAN KITA!?" cecar Bobby membahana. Tanpa aba-aba meraih kedua lengan atas Hanbin, mencengkeramnya, membuat namja bertubuh kurus itu bangkit dari ranjang, berdiri tegak di lantai kamar bersamanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang sempat kupikirkan saat tiba-tiba kau pergi kuliah ke New York? Kau. Penghianat. KAU SEPERTI TIDAK MENGANGGAP KEBERADAANKU! Kau sangat egois karena merencanakan sebuah mimpi, tanpa melibatkan keberadaanku di dalamnya. Kenapa kau menyingkirkanku? Apa sahabatmu ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?! JAWAB AKU, HYUNG!"

Bentakan demi bentakan yang Bobby teriakkan penuh amarah padanya membuat Hanbin termangu. Bagaimana... Bobby bisa berpikir seperti itu? Menyingkirkan Bobby? Itu mustahil! Bahkan setiap kali ia menutup mata, walau barang sekejap, wajah tampan Bobby yang tersenyum menampakkan trademark bunny tooth akan selalu muncul. Begitu nyata bak sebuah potret abadi di dalam kepala. Hanbin tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan Bobby, meskipun ia mau. Ingatannya akan sosok Bobby begitu berharga. Bobby berarti segalanya baginya.

"JAWAB AKU, HYUNG! Kenapa kau—"

" _Because I love you._ "

 **DEG.**

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

" _Because I love you,"_ potong Hanbin lirih, menatap Bobby tepat di kedua mata.

Tentu saja, yang ditatap lurus memberikan ekspresi berbeda. Bobby seolah baru saja mendengar pengumuman massal mengenai perang dunia ke tiga. Ia _shock,_ dan hanya mampu menyuarakan 'mwo?' lirih dan terbata di akhir.

Sementara Hanbin, dia telah memutuskan, tidak akan menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Bila Bobby begitu frustasi menginginkan kebenaran darinya, maka, ia akan memberinya. Meski... hal ini akan menyebabkan, bahwa hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau berarti segala-galanya bagiku. Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita dengan perasaanku padamu, Bobby-ya. Kau sangat mencintai Yoojungie Noona, aku tahu itu. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan pergi. Dengan begitu... _tidak akan ada yang tersakiti._ " Hanbin hanya bergumam pelan pada kalimat terakhir. Lidahnya seakan mencemooh dirinya. Dibandingkan siapapun, dalam hal ini, hanya dirinya seorang yang tersakiti. Tentu saja, hal itu lebih baik. Satu hati yang terluka tidak akan membawa perubahan besar.

Ibarat kerikil.

Yah, Moon Han Bin hanyalah sebuah kerikil. Dia cukup tahu diri dan menyingkir. Untuk kebaikan semuanya.

"Nah. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu. Sekarang kau bebas, membenciku atau mengu—"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hyung?" potong Bobby, setelah nyaris dua menit lamanya hanya berdiam diri.

"D-denganku..., apa?"

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang tersakiti, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Deg._

"T-tentu saja aku ba—"

" _Bullshit!_ Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Bobby menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri untuk Hanbin. "Kumohon jangan berbohong lagi padaku. Kau seharusnya mengatakan semua yang kau rasakan padaku dari dulu!"

"Lalu apa? Kau menolakku? Berkata kita tetap akan bersahabat dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, begitu? Terus terang, Bobby, hal itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kita akan bersikap canggung lalu pada akhirnya... saling menjauh."

"Kkkk... _damn!_ "

Kikikan serta umpatan Bobby terdengar begitu sinis. Hanbin dapat melihat dari cara namja itu menengadah, menatap langit-langit sembari menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. Dengan nyata mencoba meredakan amarahnya sendiri.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Hyung. Kita menjauh! Bukan aku, TAPI KAU! Kau yang menjauh! Sekarang? Kau membuat alasan konyol itu sebagai pembenaran akan tindakan nekatmu?! Kau bercanda!?" sembur Bobby, tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan diri hingga mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan dalam genggamannya.

" _Ssh..._ " Hanbin meringis. Bukan hanya rasa sakit pada lengannya, tetapi kata-kata Bobby... melukainya lebih dalam lagi. Bagai hujaman belati di ulu hati. Kenapa Bobby melakukan semua ini?!

"Alasan konyol? Beraninya kau mengatai perasaanku padamu sebagai hal konyol!" pekiknya marah, memukul sekuat tenaga dada bidang milik namja yang mencengkeramnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

 _Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

Bobby bergeming. Untuk sesaat hanya membiarkan Hanbin memukulinya. Hingga pada akhirnya, di saat Bobby merasa dadanya ngilu, ia merasa semua itu cukup. " _Would you stop?_ " bisiknya pelan, namun tidak mengurangi nada tajam yang dipenuhi peringatan.

" _No!_ "

 _Bugh!_

"Aku tidak akan berhenti memukul orang tidak berperasaan sepertimu!"

 _Bugh!_

" _I hate you!_ "

 **Cukup sudah.**

Menangkap kepalan tangan yang memukulnya, Bobby dengan kasar menyentak, mendorong Hanbin ke belakang bersama tubuhnya. Alhasil, mereka berdua terjatuh secara horizontal di atas ranjang. Hanbin di bawah, sementara Bobby menaungi di atasnya; menatapnya dengan sorot membakar, membara, bak nyala api.

" _I SAID STOP, MOON HAN BIN!_ "

 **Deg.**

 **TBC**

NB: Short update? N... smutty-smut gonna come, My Pervy Readers~!\\(^0^)/#Plak =3=)a HIDUP DOUBLEB! DOUBLEB! BAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!\\(=^0)/\\(0^=)/


	4. Chapter 4

FF BAP ONE SHOT EXTRA 1 BOBBY/ DOUBLEB/ YAOI/APOLOGY/Part 4

Title: Apology

Author: Bang Young Ran

Rating: T *sementara*

Genre: Yaoi/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Triangle Love/AU

Length: 1 to 5

Main Cast:

Kim Ji Won (IKON) as Bang Ji Won aka Bobby (A/N: D ff ni, Bobby lbih muda dari Hanbin)

Kim Han Bin (IKON) as Moon Han Bin aka B.I (Officially, he's on my freakin' bias lists now! Yeaaaaa~~\\(=^0^=)/*screaming happily*)

Support Cast:

Kim Yoojung (Actress) as Moon Yoojung as Hanbin's sister

JongJae (Jong Up & Young Jae)

BangHim (Yong Guk & Him Chan)

DaeLo (Dae Hyun & Zelo)

Hyeri (Girls Day) as Jung Hyeri

Probably all the BAP Casts from ONE SHOT ff*nyusul*

Nyusul...

Disclaimer: DoubleB, BAP, & Others is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah*

Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! STRAIGHT! DRAMA! TRIANGLE LOVE! CHEATING! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!

Author's Note(PENTING): Annyeong~^0^)/ Ff ni adalah extra 1 dari ff ONE SHOT spesial Bobby Bang. Extra 2... masih rahasia~ *bisik2* Akhir kata, selamat membaca bagi Readers-nim smua yang masih penasaran ma kelanjutan kehidupan keluarga The Mato's setelah FF ONE SHOT~ \\(=^o^=)/ Bye!*kabur*

Summary: Like a criminal, I ran away.

.

.

.

APOLOGY

Part 4

"I SAID STOP, MOON HAN BIN!"

Deg.

Hanbin terkesiap. Bentakan Bobby begitu membahana hingga ia khawatir pertengkaran mereka akan terdengar hingga ke lantai satu sana.

Apa yang akan keluarga Bobby katakan kalau menemukan posisi mereka... seperti ini?

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku dengan baik," bisik Bobby lirih dan pelan. Dia terlihat begitu terluka, bertentangan dengan sosoknya yang dikuasai amarah beberapa detik lalu. Sudut dimana kedua alis mata Bobby bertemu, berkerut dengan khas. Mengingatkan Hanbin akan ekspresi Sang Chanie Umma saat tengah berpikir keras. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengatakan perasaanmu padaku konyol, Hyung. Yang kusayangkan adalah, kau bertindak gegabah dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Sorot terluka namun penuh kelembutan dari marbel hitam yang menatapnya, memaksa Hanbin untuk segera berpaling. Dia tidak ingin melihat serta salah mengartikan tatapan tersebut. Lagi. Dia tidak ingin menjadi Moon Han Bin yang dulu; bocah yang terus-menerus bermimpi dan mengartikan tatapan nanar Bobby sebagai balasan atas perasaannya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, hal itu tidak pernah ada.

Semua hanya fatamorgana.

Bobby tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tatapan itu mengandung sorot kasih sayang. Bukannya cinta. Hanbin menyalahkan otaknya yang penuh intrik hingga pernah menyusun skenario konyol tersebut.

Yah, Bobby benar. Semua ini konyol. Apa yang dilakukannya konyol. Apa yang dirasakannya juga... konyol.

Tes~

DEG.

Kedua mata Hanbin terbelalak seiring dengan jatuhnya setetes kristal bening hangat di pipi kanannya. Bobby menangis. Wae? Kenapa Bobby malah menangis?

Tangan kokoh yang menekan pergelangan tangan Hanbin di ranjang, bergetar hebat mengikuti tubuh Sang Pemilik. Ia tampak berusaha keras menahan tangis. Namun apa boleh buat bila tetes demi tetes, berubah menjadi aliran kristal bening yang menganak-sungai tiada henti.

"M – hiks... mianhe, Hyung," ucap Bobby terbata. "Selama ini a-aku... hiks! Selalu berpikir jelek tentangmu. Hiks... aku menyalahkanmu karena bersikap egois. Pa-padahal... s – hiks, semua ini adalah kesalahanku!"

Alih-alih membersihkan wajahnya sendiri menggunakan tangan yang sudah terlepas dari genggaman melonggar tersebut, Hanbin malah melarikannya ke mata Bobby, membersihkan bagian kelopak dengan lembut menggunakan sisi ibu jari, serta telapak tangan yang menyapu jejak air mata pada tulang pipi. "Ini bukan salahmu. Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf dan menangis, eoh?"

Menggeleng, salah satu tangan Bobby ikut menangkup di atas jemari Hanbin yang menapaki pipi kanannya. "Tidak, Hyung. Ini salahku. A-aku yang tidak peka. Hiks, akulah yang mendorongmu h-hingga melakukan semua itu! Hiks... maafkan aku, Hyung."

Tidak, ingin rasanya Hanbin mengingkari. Tapi percuma. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Bobby tidak akan menerima bantahan tersebut. Alih-alih berkata, ia menarik dan memeluk erat leher namja itu, membuat tubuh mereka menempel tanpa sedikitpun celah udara tersisa. Kedua tangan kokoh Bobby juga menyelinap, memeluk pinggangnya tak kalah erat. Sementara wajah tampan yang Hanbin kagumi, bersembunyi di sisi lehernya.

Mereka hanya berdiam diri. Membiarkan keheningan melingkupi meski begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk dan mengusik hati masing-masing. Di saat-saat seperti ini rasanya seberapa banyak pun rangkaian kata terucap, tidak akan cukup mengurai rangkaian kacau dari kekalutan yang mereka rasakan.

Namun tidak begitu lama.

Suara Bobby yang tertahan karena bersembunyi di sisi leher Hanbin memecah kesunyian tersebut. "Hyung, please don't go."

Deg~

"K-kalau kau pergi... hiks, a-aku... a-aku tidak ingin kita berjauhan lagi! Please, Hyung... don't go?"

Hanbin tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mampu menjawabnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjawab Bobby? Dia tidak ingin memberikan janji serta harapan palsu. Lebih baik tidak berjanji apa-apa ketika kau tahu, kau tidak akan bisa menepatinya, bukan? Janji adalah hutang.

"Hyung..." panggil Bobby lirih karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Hanbin.

"Aku tidak bisa, Bobby."

DEG.

"... Aku tidak bisa. Tetap di sini... akan membuat semuanya kacau. Aku tidak ingin Yoojungie Noona mengetahui ini semua, Bobby-ya. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia tahu? Noona-ku akan terluka."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hyung?"

Tersenyum, jemari Hanbin menyisiri lembut surai hitam Bobby. "Kau tahu? Potongan besi yang ditempa untuk membentuk sebuah pisau? Semakin keras kau menempa dan mengasahnya, maka akan semakin runcing dan berbentuk pula besi itu. Aku sudah kebal, Bobby-ya."

Wajah tampan yang sebelumnya bersembunyi akhirnya menjauh dari leher Hanbin. Tatapan penuh pergolakan tergambar pada kerut kedua alisnya. "Tapi kau bukan besi, Hyung," bantahnya tidak suka. "Kau manusia. Kau memiliki hati dan perasaan."

"Racun dari ular yang sangat berbisa sekalipun, tidak akan membunuhmu jika kau terus diinjeksi oleh racun yang sama berkali-kali." Hanbin terus berkata, sedikitpun tidak mengindahkan bantahan Bobby.

Hingga ekspresi keras kembali menghiasi wajah namja tampan itu. "BERHENTI MENGATAKAN SESUATU YANG TIDAK BERPERASAAN!" bentaknya geram. Semua ucapan Hanbin seolah dengan sengaja memancing amarahnya. Wae?! Kenapa Hanbin harus bersikap seperti ini? Apa dengan mengatakan semua itu, dia berpikir akan berhasil membuatnya untuk tidak peduli? Begitukah?! "Kau manusia, Hyung. Kau tidak sekuat yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu itu."

"Benarkah?"

Deg.

Ada nada sinis dari suara Hanbin yang Bobby tangkap. Bukan, bukan hanya nada sinis, tapi juga senyum remeh. Karena semua itu tengah tertuju padanya saat ini.

"Tiga tahun telah berlalu, Bang Ji Won."

Deg!

Hanbin memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. Meski untuk pertama kali, namun Bobby tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tengah marah. Wae? Apa dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Sekarang baru kusadari, betapa muaknya diriku atas sikap 'sok tahu'mu itu. Aku tidak sekuat yang kupikirkan, kau bilang? Huh~" Hanbin mendengus sinis, berpaling penuh ironi. "Aku bukan lagi Moon Han Bin yang dulu, Bang Ji Won. Jangan berlagak seolah kau mengerti siapa diriku yang sekarang, sementara diriku yang dulu saja tidak bisa kau pahami dengan benar."

DEG.

Hanbin benar.

Dia tidak memahami Hanbin yang dulu, bagaimana mungkin dia memahami Hanbin yang sekarang?

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," tukas Hanbin, menyingkirkan tubuh Bobby dari atasnya dengan mudah karena Si Pemilik masih termangu. "Aku pergi."

"Mwo?! Hyung!" Bobby bangkit dari ranjang, berniat menyusul Hanbin yang telah berjalan menuju pintu kamar, hanya untuk berhenti saat telapak tangan berbalut perban itu menapak tepat di dadanya. Sang pemilik sedikitpun tidak menatapnya. "Hyung...?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang, Bobby. Hiks... sudah cukup."

Deg~

"Lain waktu. Kita... hiks, akan membicarakannya lain waktu, oke?"

Bohong.

Hanbin berbohong.

Tidak akan ada 'lain waktu', 'kan?

Grep~

Bobby mendekap bahu kecil itu erat setelah menyikirkan uluran tangan di dadanya. Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti tindakannya ini. Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa dirinya memeluk Hanbin begitu erat menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menutup kedua mata sipit itu, menyembunyikan marbel sewarna cokelat hangat basah tersebut dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

"Kalau begitu jangan melihatku, Hyung." Ia berbisik lemah. "Jangan melihatku dan tetaplah di sini; di sampingku."

"B-Bobby...?" Nafas Hanbin tercekat. Ia merasakan kepalanya dibawa berpaling dan...

Chu~

Deg!

... Bobby mengecu – tidak, menciumi bibirnya. "B – mmh, Bobby ap-pa yang... mmh~ kau..."

"Tetaplah di sampingku, B.I Hyung... Tetaplah di sini... Jangan... pernah pergi. Tetaplah bersamaku." Bobby meracau. Bibirnya terus menciumi bibir kenyal Hanbin dalam. Menuntut.

Hanbin tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Bukan hanya karena telapak tangan Bobby yang menutupi matanya, tapi juga karena... otaknya. Dia blank. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa Bobby menciumnya? Ba-bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

Duk~

Bagian belakang kepala Hanbin terbentur pelan ke pintu. Entah bagaimana caranya Bobby menyudutkannya ke pintu tanpa melepas dekapan tangan di matanya. Dan, sejak kapan mereka saling berhadapan begini?

Ckmph~

Decakan nyaring adalah satu-satunya yang dapat Hanbin dengar. Oh, bibir mereka telah terlepas. Suara nafas tersengal saling bersahutan pun, menyusul kemudian. Ketika bibirnya yang basah berkedut oleh kehilangan, di saat itu pula Hanbin menyadari kalau dia... membalas ciuman Bobby.

Wae?

Kenapa dia membalasnya? Maksudnya, sejak kapan, di detik ke berapa dia membalasnya? Apakah Bobby semudah itu meruntuhkan pertahanannya? Tunggu, apa bahkan dirinya pernah membangun sebuah pertahanan untuk menghadapi hal ini? Apa otaknya bahkan pernah berpikir akan kemungkinan untuk skenario ini?

Bobby... menciumnya? Wae?

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Telapak tangan lebar yang menutupi mata Hanbin menjauh. Mereka hanya berdiri di sana, dipisahkan oleh jarak beberapa centi yang begitu dekat hingga nafas hangat keduanya beradu. Dalam keheningan yang berdenging bak sebuah satelit televisi tua. Marbel cokelat gelap bertemu dengan marbel cokelat yang hangat, saling menyelami, mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hanbin tidak mengerti. Banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang tidak bisa ia cerna apalagi untuk dipahami. Dan pengecutnya ia, begitu Bobby membuat pergerakan hendak meraih pipinya, dirinya berpaling.

"Aku pergi."

Like a criminal, I run away.

Tangan Bobby yang tadinya terulur, sekarang hanya menyentuh udara hampa. Udara hampa yang sebelumnya diisi oleh sosok rapuh dan penuh tanya Moon Han Bin. Hanbin pergi.

Apa yang terjadi?

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Hei," sapa Youngjae, melongokkan kepala di antara celah pintu kamar Hanbin yang terbuka. "Bolehkah Umma masuk?"

Hanbin menggelengkan kepala. Pertanyaan Sang Umma hanya terdengar sangat lucu. "Umma, ini rumahmu dan Appa. Kkkk~ tentu saja Umma boleh masuk!" celetuknya sembari menyeringai. Begitu familiar karena Youngjae dapat melihat wajah Jongup di sana. Begitu juga dengan bocah periang yang ia lahirkan dulu.

Tangan Hanbin tengah menggusak handuk putih ke surai hitamnya yang basah. Ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi saat Youngjae masuk tadi. Beberapa tetes air membasahi sweater putih berlengan panjang yang kedodoran, membuat sepotong celana khaki selutut hanya mengintip setengahnya. Hanbin seolah tenggelam mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.

"Kapan kau pulang, Chagi? Umma tidak melihatmu kembali." Youngjae bertanya, begitu dirinya duduk di tepian ranjang Sang Aegya.

Seperti datangnya, keriangan dalam seringai Hanbin mendadak lenyap. Saat ini yang tersisa hanya senyuman kaku yang bahkan tidak menyentuh mata. "Aku pulang sangat pagi, Umma. Umma dan yang lainnya masih tidur."

Alis Youngjae menyatu. Firasatnya mengatakan, sesuatu terjadi. "Ada apa, Chagi? Apa yang membuatmu pulang begitu pagi? Apa kau dan Bobby... bertengkar?"

"Tidak, Umma. Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku pulang cepat karena teringat akan hal penting yang harus secepatnya kulakukan."

Bohong.

Well, awalnya, itu adalah kebohongan. Tapi setelah tiba dan berbaring sebentar di tempat tidurnya, kepala Hanbin langsung menyetujui; ya, ia memang memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk secepatnya dilakukan.

"Hal penting? Hal penting apa yang membuatmu pulang begitu pagi dari rumah Bobby saat semua orang belum terjaga?!" Mungkin Hanbin dapat menipu orang lain dengan senyuman disertai nada santai itu. Tapi Youngjae tidak. Tidak lagi. "Apa kau menyayangiku, Son?"

Deg.

Mata sipit Hanbin terbelalak. Ditatapnya Sang Umma tidak percaya. "Um-ma? Ap-apa yang Umma katakan?! Tentu saja aku menyayangi Umma! Pertanyaan macam a—"

"Hiks..."

Deg!

Isakan tersebut sukses membungkam Hanbin. Youngjae menangis. Kenapa? Apakah Hanbin yang membuat Sang Umma menangis? A-apa dia... mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"E-Eom... ma?"

"Ka – hiks! Kalau kau sayang padaku, katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Binie?! Hiks... Kau anak kami! Aku Umma-mu! Jangan biarkan a – hiks, aku terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang bodoh dan tidak peka, yang bahkan tidak menyadari kalau anaknya sendiri menderita!"

Layaknya gunung berapi yang tersembunyi setelah sekian lama, Youngjae meledak. Tidak, dia tidak marah pada Hanbin. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka. Youngjae merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu.

Dengan panik Hanbin mengambil duduk di sebelah Sang Umma. Ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh kurus tersebut erat. "Um – huks! Umma..., apa yang Umma katakan? Umma adalah Umma-Ku Yang Hebat! Hiks... kenapa Umma bisa berpikir seperti itu? Dan apa? Aku menderita?! Aku baik-baik sa—"

"Kau mencintai Bobby."

DEG.

Youngjae jelas tidak sedang bertanya. Ia memberi pernyataan. Fakta.

Hanbin menarik diri, menatap wajah manis Umma-nya shock. Seolah hidup dan matinya dipertaruhkan oleh satu statement yang baru saja terungkap. "U-Umma, ap-apa yang... a-ak-ku tidak—"

"Kau mencintai Bobby dari dulu. Kau pergi karena tidak ingin melihat Bobby dan Yoojung bersama. Aku Umma-Mu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jangan mengelak lagi, Moon Han Bin."

Saat Sang Umma memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan kaku. Saat itu pula Hanbin tahu, dia tidak bisa, dan sebaiknya jangan, membantah. Mengelak jelas akan menjadi usaha yang tidak berarti. Menyerah, Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, membuat air mata menetes ke pangkuan, membasahi kedua tangannya yang saling terpaut gelisah di sana. "Huks... mianhe, Umma... hiks, mianhe."

Hati Youngjae serasa hancur. Bagaimana ini? Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Mianhe, Umma. Hiks... aku tidak akan membuat masalah. Aku sudah memutuskan a – hiks! Akan m-menetap di New York. A – huks! Aku baru s-saja menghubungi... hiks, perusaha—"

"Binie! A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Menetap di New York?!" Youngjae menatap Sang Aegya tidak percaya. Apa maksud Hanbin dengan menetap di New York?! Apa Hanbin memutuskan untuk kabur lagi?! "Kau ingin kabur lagi?!"

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg...

Ya.

Hanbin tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus lari dari masalah, Binie! Setelah tiga tahun lamanya, kau akhirnya kembali. Dan sekarang? Kau ingin pergi lagi?! Menetap di New York? Kau ingin meninggalkan kami selamanya?! K-kau ingin... hiks... me-meninggalkan – hiks... ku?"

Bibir Hanbin tampak bergetar oleh tangis. Kristal bening semakin deras berjatuhan dari matanya yang masih bersembunyi dari Youngjae. "A-aku... hiks! Tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Umma. Hiks... ijinkan aku pergi. Aku t-tidak ingin m – hiks, meninggalkan kalian... Meninggalkanmu. T-tapi... hiks, aku tidak bisa te-terus di sini. Aku tidak ingin... hiks... membenci Yoojung Noona..."

DEG.

Apakah sudah separah itu? Apakah perasaan Hanbin sebegitu dalamnya pada Bobby hingga ia mampu membenci Noona yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya selama ini?

"B-Binie...?"

Wajah yang sebelumnya tertunduk dalam, akhirnya terangkat. Memperlihatkan mata yang berlinang kristal bening dan memerah akibat Si Pemilik mengusapnya kasar. Hanbin terlihat begitu rapuh. Tidak berdaya.

"Ijinkan aku pergi, Umma. Hiks... Bebaskan aku dari penderitaan ini."

DEG!

Yah, sudah separah itu. Jika Youngjae tetap memaksa Hanbin untuk tinggal, maka, puteranya tidak akan bahagia. Kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi. Hanbin akan depresi dan... melakukan tindakan ne – oh, tidak! Hanbin-Nya tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengakhiri hidupnya...

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

... 'kan?

"Baiklah, Binie." Youngjae berucap lirih, meraih tangan Hanbin yang basah oleh air mata, menggenggamnya erat. "Hiks... Umma a-akan mengijinkanmu... p-pergi."

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Bila dengan merelakan adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membebaskan puteranya dari penderitaan, maka Youngjae akan melakukannya; ia akan merelakan Hanbin pergi. Puteranya pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Dimanapun ia berada nantinya.

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Tok, tok, tok~

"Baby Dongsaeng? Time to wake up~"

Dendangan lembut dari luar pintu kamar perlahan menarik Bobby dari alam bawah sadar. Itu Hyung-nya, Minki. "Hmmh... ya, Hyung, aku bangun," sahutnya grogi, menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangan, mengusapnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Sarapan sudah Hyung siapkan di meja. Hari ini Hyung mau keluar. Umma dan Appa juga pergi. Kau segeralah turun, ne? Bye, Baby Dongsaeng~ Take care. Bangunkan Hanbinie juga."

Deg!

Itu cukup menyadarkan Bobby sepenuhnya.

Bunyi 'krak' dari leher yang dibawa berpaling terburu ke samping, begitu nyata terdengar. Membuat bagian dalam telinga Si Pemilik serasa berdengung. Namun ia mengabaikannya karena...

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

... nihil.

Hanbin tidak di sana; di sampingnya.

"Huft..."

Bobby menghempaskan kepala kembali ke bantal, menghembuskan nafas panjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong. Kejadian semalam kembali berbondong memenuhi kepalanya, seolah tidak cukup hanya menghiasi bunga tidur.

Dia mencium Hanbin. Kenapa dia melakukannya? Kenapa dia menciumi bibir kenyal nan lembut itu? Merasakan... bagaimana belahan atasnya yang berujung lancip... membelainya. Dan Hanbin... juga membalas ciumannya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Bobby tahu, mulai dari sekarang hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tidak akan. Hal yang menyebalkan dari penyesalan adalah... kedatangannya yang selalu belakangan.

Hei, tentu saja, Bang Ji Won. Bila datangnya di awal, itu disebut kesadaran, 'kan?!

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Minie Oppa, yang ini saja. Kurasa warna pink ini lebih cocok dengan dekorasinya." Yoojung menyodorkan kertas pink cerah yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai buket bunga mawar. Namun yeoja cantik bermata doe di sebelahnya malah menepis tangannya yang menyodorkan buket tersebut.

"Ani, Oppa. Warna biru pastel ini. Setelan jasmu yang berwarna putih akan terlihat lebih hidup lagi. Percaya padaku, Oppa!" Jung Hyeri, puteri sulung dari Jung Dae Hyun dan Jung Jun Hong itu, berkata dengan berapi-api. Ia mematahkan usulan Yoojung begitu saja. Membuat Sang Eonni seketika mendelik jengkel.

"Ya, Jung Hyeri. Kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali, eoh? Aku ini eonni-mu. Aku lebih tua!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Hyeri malah mematuti Yoojung lekat dari ujung kaki hingga ke puncak kepala. Senyum jahil tertarik di sudut bibir penuh itu. "Hum, aku bisa melihatnya," celetuknya menanggapi. "Kau jelas sekali tampak lebih tua dariku, Eonnie."

"YAH!"

Minki menenggelamkan wajah dalam tangkupan telapak tangan. Dirinya sedari tadi berada di sana, menatapi perdebatan ke sejuta kali dua yeodongsaeng cantiknya dengan rahang jatuh serta gelengan ironi. Bukannya dia tidak berusaha menengahi, hanya saja Yoojung dan Hyeri selalu menemukan hal untuk diperdebatkan.

Seperti kedua samcheon-nya, Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Err, mungkin ini faktor gen?

Yah, ini pastilah faktor gen.

Enemy by nature, huh?

Tanpa sengaja ekor mata Minki menangkap sosok Bobby di sudut ruangan. Tsk. Adiknya ini, lagi! Kenapa dari tadi dia hanya diam melongo saja di sana, eoh? Beraninya berlagak seperti raja di atas singgasana sementara Hyung TERsayang-Nya pusing kepala di sini!

"Yah, Jiwonie!"

Panggilan tiba-tiba Minki tampaknya menyentak lamunan Bobby. Adiknya yang berwajah tampan tersebut seketika terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Ekspresi bingung terpatri nyata.

Eh? Apa yang sebenarnya Bobby lamunkan, eoh?

"Jiwonie?" panggil Minki lagi. Kali ini berhasil mendapat perhatian Sang Dongsaeng sepenuhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Baby Dongsaeng?"

Entah sejak kapan Yoojung dan Hyeri berhenti berdebat. Keduanya sekarang melemparkan pandangan khawatir ke arah Bobby. Urgh, ralat. Tidak dengan Yoojung. Yeoja cantik itu menatap Sang Namjachingu sendu. Ada kesedihan yang tidak terbaca di sana.

"Oh-ah, ne, Hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Waegeure? Perlu bantuanku?"

"Aish, kau ini. Tentu saja aku memerlukan bantuanmu, Baby Dongsaeng. Aku sudah nyaris gila di sini. Yoojungie dan Hyeri sama sekali tidak membantuku! Mereka malah berdebat soal warna buketnya!"

Bobby terkekeh. Menertawakan kegalauan Sang Hyung sembari bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat. Kedua tangan bersembunyi di dalam saku mantelnya. "Gunakan warna merah, Hyung. Sewarna dengan bibirmu."

Siiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg...

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

Ketiga pasang mata menatap Bobby nanar, lalu saling melirik hanya untuk kembali menatap namja tampan itu bak seorang dewa dengan sayap malaikat tak kasat mata.

"Jiwonie, KAU JENIUS!"

Hyeri lah yang pertama kali berseru heboh. Yeoja cantik tersebut langsung bertepuk tangan, nyaris melompat-lompat jika saja saat ini dia tidak duduk dengan setumpuk hiasin dekorasi bunga kertas di pangkuan.

Bobby yang gemas hanya menggusak puncak kepala berhiaskan surai cokelat berpotongan pendek itu. "Ne, ne. Noona baru tahu kalau aku ini sangat jenius, eoh?" celetuknya membanggakan diri. Mengundang pouting dari Si Pemilik kepala, serta decakan jahil dari Minki.

"Kalau Umma di sini, dia akan mencubit dan menarik kedua pipimu karena berlagak sombong, Jiwonie."

"Oh, ya, Hyung, mana Umma? Bukankah semalam Umma berkata akan ikut bersama kita untuk menemanimu memilih dekorasi pesta?"

Tik,

Tik,

Tiiiiiiiiik...

"What?"

"Err, you kind of... asked the exact same questions for about twenty minutes ago? Are you sure you're okay, Baby Dongsaeng?"

Oh.

Bobby manggut-manggut. Entah dia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak dengan apa yang baru saja Minki katakan. Well, memang tidak. Terlalu nyata dari tatapan nanarnya saat ini yang membuat Sang Hyung mau-tidak-mau menghela nafas panjang.

"Pulanglah. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, Jiwonie. Yoojungie, kau pulang bersama Jiwonie, ne? Biar Hyeri saja yang menemani Oppa di sini."

Tanpa membantah—meski sedikit tidak rela karena tidak bisa ikut serta memilih dekorasi pernikahan Oppa Kesayangan-Nya—Yoojung mendekati Bobby dan mengalungkan tangan ke lengan kiri namja itu. "Ayo, Bobby. Kita pulang, ne?" tanya-nya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Awalnya Bobby hanya menatap wajah cantik milik Yoojung nanar, seolah tengah mencari sesuatu. Apa yang dicarinya? Apakah... Bobby menemukan apa yang tengah dicarinya?

"Ne, Noona. Ayo, kita pulang."

Entahlah.

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Berkali-kali Yoojung melirik ke arah Bobby di sampingnya, mencoba membaca ekspresi Sang Namjachingu yang... zoom out? Entahlah. Pikiran Bobby terkesan mengembara jauh sementara raganya di sini. Apa yang Bobby pikirkan?

Akhir-akhir ini – ah, tidak, beberapa bulan terakhir, Bobby bersikap aneh. Dia jadi jarang tertawa. Selalu melamun. Dan saat Yoojung bertanya ada apa, dia akan menepis kekawatirannya dengan hal simpel seperti 'Aku baik-baik saja, Noona.'

Tidak. Bobby jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hei, are you okay?" tegur Yoojung, menyempatkan diri melepas roda kemudi untuk mengulurkan satu tangannya, mengusap pelan lengan Bobby.

Si Pemilik lengan tampak tersentak sejenak sebelum balas menatapnya. "Eum? Wae, Noona?"

Oh, tentu saja, Bobby tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau melamun lagi. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Noona. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Itu saja. Semalam aku begadang menyelesaikan beberapa thesis."

Jawaban itu lagi.

Hal yang paling sulit akhir-akhir ini Yoojung lakukan adalah, mempertahankan keakraban dengan Bobby, pacarnya sendiri. Bobby menjauh. Wae? Tidakkah dalam suatu hubungan, kedua belah pihak harus saling berbagi? Itulah yang disebut 'berpacaran', 'kan?

Seakan tersadar dari lamunan yang panjang, Bobby meraih jemari di lengannya; meremasnya lembut sebagai gestur menenangkan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Noona. Sungguh. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Sedikit tidur akan memulihkanku dengan cepat."

Dan Bobby tersenyum. Meski hanya senyuman kecil, namun rasanya sudah lama sekali, Yoojung tidak melihat senyum menakjubkan tersebut mengarah padanya. "Huft, okay, okay... aku akan mengantarmu pulang secepatnya dan kau, cepatlah tidur."

"Kkkkk, okay, Noona~"

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Lima bulan.

Hampir lima bulan lamanya Hanbin pergi, meniti karir di New York. Dan selama itu pula hasrat untuk tersenyum yang Bobby miliki meredup. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum seperti dulu, bayangan sosok Hanbin yang tersenyum hangat padanya akan selalu muncul. Seakan mengingatkan Bobby kalau sekarang, dirinya tidak lagi terikat hubungan apa-apa dengan namja itu.

Well, apa yang Bobby harapkan? Setelah apa yang mere – dia lakukan... semua tidak akan bisa kembali seperti... err, seperti apa? Tautan tali persahabatannya dan Hanbin sudah lama merenggang. Dan sekarang? Apakah tali tak kasat mata itu telah saling melepaskan diri? Atau malah terputus?

Cklek~

"Omo, Jiwonie. Kau sudah pulang? Secepat itu? Mana Minie?" Himchan yang baru saja membuka pintu depan, memberondong Sang Putera dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Menurut perkiraannya, mengingat betapa bawelnya Minki akan 'detail' pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung kurang dari dua minggu ke depan, Bobby seharusnya masih mengembara di beberapa toko dekorasi. Bukannya di ruang tamu mereka, duduk dengan tatapan kosong ke depan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya-nya sembari mengulurkan tangan, menangkup kedua pipi Sang Aegya, mengusapnya.

Sesuatu terjadi. Himchan tahu itu. Dia sudah cukup lama mendiamkan masalah ini, berpikir putera bungsunya dapat menyelesaikan masalah apapun itu yang sedang dihadapinya seorang diri, namun, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya. Himchan tidak akan berdiam diri begitu saja.

Bobby tersenyum saat jemari lembut Sang Umma meraba pelan permukaan pipinya. Ia meraih kedua tangan tersebut, balas meremasnya lembut. "Nan gwenchana, Umma~" Bobby berdendang riang, kekanakan. "Minie Hyung masih shopping. Aku pulang duluan."

"Wae? Kau sakit?"

"Ani. Hanya sedikit kelelahan dan Hyung langsung menyuruhku pulang beristirahat." Bobby berkata sembari mengangkat bahunya acuh, berusaha membuat namja cantik di depannya tidak khawatir.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak langsung istirahat? Kau malah melamun di sini tanpa mengganti pakaian. Sudah berapa lama kau berada di ruang tamu, Chagi?"

Sayangnya, Himchan tidak semudah itu dikelabui.

Mulut Bobby terbuka hanya untuk tertutup kembali. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk semua pertanyaan itu. Yang diketahuinya, hanya... well, dia sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu tanpa melakukan apapun saat Yoojung mengantarnya tadi. Bagaimana caranya dia memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu, membukanya, dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke sini?

Huft. Molla.

Sebelah alis Himchan terangkat. Bobby tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Alhasil, dia hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Mungkin ini belum saatnya. Puteranya terlihat tidak fokus. Mungkin Bobby benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. "Alright, Tough Guy, forget it. Umma akan mengantarmu ke tempat tidur, dan ingat, kau harus segera tidur. Umma akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam."

Bobby sama sekali tidak membantah saat Sang Umma menariknya berdiri dari sofa, mengalungkan satu lengan ke pinggang, dan memapahnya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dia bahkan tidak protes ketika jemari telaten tersebut juga membantunya melepas pakaian, meninggalkan sepotong boxer dan wife-beater.

"Kau tahu? Umma jadi teringat saat kau kecil dulu. Kau sangat pemalas mengganti pakaian dengan baju tidur, hingga aku dan Appa-mu lah yang akhirnya melakukannya untukmu. Kkkkk~" Himchan terkikik, melirik Bobby yang duduk pada tepian ranjang ditengah kesibukan kedua tangannya memilah isi wardrobe.

"Karena kupikir tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal itu, Umma. Toh, pagi harinya aku akan mandi," dalih Bobby beralasan. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink pucat mengerucut. Yah, terkadang ia tidak bisa menahan sifat kekanakannya di hadapan Sang Umma. Mungkin, Pangeran Kecil Yongguk dan Himchan ini tidak sepenuhnya berkenan meninggalkan masa-masa menyenangkan tersebut untuk sebuah kehidupan rumit yang disebut orang-orang sebagai kedewasaan.

"Ne, ne... aku memakluminya, Chagi," dendang Himchan, mendekati Bobby dengan sepotong celana piyama merah hati bermotif kotak-kotak di tangan. "Nah. Pakai ini dan segera tidur."

Namja tampan yang diberi perintah seketika menurut, memakai celana piyama tersebut hanya untuk menatap marbel hitam indah milik Sang Umma setelahnya. "Umma, eumm... m-maukah Umma m-menemaniku... sampai aku tertidur?"

Oh.

O-oh.

OH!

Omo. Himchan tidak percaya ini! Apakah... baru saja Bobby meminta untuk ditemani tidur? S-seperti saat dirinya kecil dulu? BENARKAH?!

"Gyaaaaaa~ TENTU SAJA! Tentu saja, Chagi, Umma akan menemanimu!" Saking senang dan gemasnya, namja cantik yang Bobby panggil dengan sebutan 'Umma' langsung menghambur, memeluknya erat hingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

Sesak?

Ne.

Bobby ingin melepaskan pelukan tersebut?

Tentu saja tidak.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pelukan seorang ibu, 'kan? Pelukan dari seseorang yang kau kasihi dan mengasihimu adalah segalanya. Kau tidak akan menemukan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sama dari orang lain.

"Aku merindukan ini," Bobby berkata, semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Himchan, menenggelamkan wajah ke dada hangat yang mendekapnya tak kalah erat. "Aku masih ingat, aku akan lebih cepat tertidur saat Umma memelukku. Tubuh Umma menguarkan aroma strawberry-citrus seperti Minie Hyung. Aku suka."

"Kkkk, kau berbicara persis seperti Appa-mu. Kau tahu itu?"

"Jinjja? Well, sepertinya itu semakin menegaskan kemiripanku dan Appa. Hahaha~"

Himchan berdecak, "I can't argue with that, Son. Sikap keras kepala kalian juga sama."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Hime! Kau harus mendengar ini! Kau tahu apa yang Daniel bualkan padaku? Dia INGIN mengajak Uri Minie tinggal bersama di rumahnya setelah dia dan anaknya yang menyebalkan itu menikah! What the hell. That guy always talkin' non – Hime?" omelan—curhat—Yongguk terhenti dikala makhluk cantik yang dicarinya tidak berada di kamar mereka. Err, mana Himchan?

"HIME?!"

"I'm here. No need to shout like a Banshee, Gukie."

Yongguk berbalik, terbelalak mendapati sosok menakjubkan Sang Anae menyender di daun pintu... huh? Bukankah itu kamar Bobby? "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Jiwonie, Hime?" tanya-nya sembari mendekat, mengecup kening mulus tersebut begitu Si Cantik berada dalam jangkauan.

"Dia ingin aku menemaninya sampai tertidur."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng...

"What?" Yongguk menatap Himchan sangsi. Well, ucapan namja cantik ini memang terdengar seperti... lelucon? Ne. Bukankah Bobby, putera mereka, sudah terlalu dewasa untuk minta ditemani sampai tertidur? "You must be joking, right?"

"Nope. Aku tidak bercanda. Bobby memang memintaku menemaninya, Gukie." Himchan berkata, menarik tangan Yongguk untuk membawanya menjauh dari kamar putera mereka yang sudah tertidur pulas di dalam sana. Ia baru berhenti ketika mereka telah mengambil duduk di kursi meja makan dapur. "Kau ingat pembicaraan kita mengenai Bobby yang bersikap aneh belakangan ini?"

"Yeah. Wae?"

"Kurasa masalah ini semakin serius, Gukie. Waktu pulang tadi aku menemukan Bobby di ruang tamu. Melamun. Saat kutanya apa dia sakit, dia berkata kalau dia hanya kelelahan dan Minie menyuruhnya pulang untuk beristirahat."

Yongguk mengambil duduk di kursi meja makan sebelum merespon. "Dia berbohong," katanya, lebih kepada memberi pernyataan ketimbang bertanya.

"E-heum. Seperti biasa, dia tidak mau menceritakan apapun permasalahannya pada kita. Dia menghindar. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu. Dulu dia tidak seperti ini, 'kan?!" gerutu Himchan, mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menghentakkannya keras di meja. Membuat Yongguk seketika terlonjak, memegangi dada kirinya.

"Gosh, Hime... Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

Bukan merasa bersalah, Himchan malah terkikik. "I'm sorry, Gukie. I always forget that you are an old man now," candanya sembari meraih ke seberang meja dan menarik kedua pipi Yongguk melebar. Memperlakukan Sang Nampyeon layaknya bocah kecil, bukannya 'orang tua' seperti yang ia sendiri katakan.

Yong Guk yang tidak terima langsung menepis kedua tangan jahil di pipinya. "Jangan meledekiku, Hime. Umurmu sama denganku. Itu berarti kau juga sudah tua. Meski wajahmu tidak berubah sama sekali." Kata terakhir diucapkannya berbisik, tidak ingin Him Chan mendengar gerutuan yang terdengar seperti pujian tersebut.

"Thank you, Seobang~"

Percuma. Toh, makhluk cantik di seberang meja tetap mendengarnya.

"Oke, kembali ke permasalahan putera kita," usul Him Chan, merubah fokus pembicaraan mereka ke topik semula. "Kau yang harus memaksanya bicara, Gukie."

"MWO?!"

"Sikapmu dan Bobby sangat mirip. Mungkin kalian akan saling memahami?" Sebenarnya, Him Chan jelas terdengar tidak yakin dengan 'ide asal'nya sendiri. Bobby sangat keras kepala. Mempertemukan dua orang keras kepala untuk memecahkan masalah... Oh, oke, itu ide gila. Lupakan.

Mungkin ekspresi Him Chan yang mudah dibaca, atau Yong Guk yang terlalu mengenal Sang Anae luar-dalam. Dia terkekeh, "wae? Kau ingin menarik kembali 'ide cemerlang'mu?"

"Tsk! Ne. Aku sadar kalau orang keras kepala seperti kalian tidak akan bisa memecahkan masalah. Ibarat mempertemukan badai, kau tahu? Akan terjadi bencana besar." Him Chan berkata dramatis, melambaikan kedua tangannya yang putih ke atas sebagai gestur menyerah. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Gukie."

Yong Guk berdiri, memutari meja makan untuk memeluk tubuh Him Chan erat. "Calm down, okay? Jika tiba waktunya nanti, Jiwonie akan berbicara pada kita. Dari yang kulihat, hal itu tidak akan lama lagi terjadi. Trust me."

Him Chan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang tersebut, menghirup dalam aroma familiar dari cinnamon dan wild lily. "Okay, I'll trust you, Gukie. Kuharap... Jiwonie secepatnya mengerti kalau kita akan selalu di sini, mendukungnya."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Like a criminal, I ran away

Pip.

/Bobby? Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kau baik-baik saja? Kalau kau mendengar voice mail ini, tolong hubungi aku secepatnya. Aku... sangat mencemaskanmu, Bobby-ya.../

Pip.

Bobby membenamkan wajah di kedua tangkupan telapak tangan, mengusapkannya pelan ke atas hingga melewati rambut. Dia tengah duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Hanya mengenakan sepotong celana piyama.

Sudah berapa hari berlalu? Kapan terakhir kali Bobby bertemu Yoojung? Berbicara dengannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah dia mencintai Yoojung? Lalu... kenapa dia terkesan... menghindar?

DEG.

Ne, dia menghindar.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia harus menghindar dari seseorang yang dicintainya? Yeojachingu-nya sendiri?!

Gosh... bukankah itu tidak adil bagi Yoojung? Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi namja brengsek seperti ini?! Sejak kapan benaknya selalu...

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

... memikirkan Hanbin?

Oh, no.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!

TBC

NB: Sorry, Guys, smoothie-smutx ga jdi d chap ni. Ane ga mau ntar critanya terkesan ng-rush. I'll go with the flow. Smut d chap terakhir, Chapter 5. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, ne?^3^ #plak Ni ff bakalan berakhir. Tpi jgn cemas, bakal ada Extra 2 dgn focus cast... rahasia~~ hahaha #plak Oke. Ane udah banyak bacot. I'll shut ma mouth rn. HIDUP DOUBLEB! DOUBLEB! BAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!\\(=^0)/\\(0^=)/*sorak dulu*


	5. Chapter 5A

**FF BAP ONE SHOT EXTRA 1 BOBBY/ DOUBLEB/ YAOI/APOLOGY/Part 5A**

 **Title : Apology**

 **Author : Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating : T *sementara***

 **Genre : Yaoi/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Triangle Love/AU**

 **Length : 1 to 5**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Ji Won (IKON) as Bang Ji Won aka Bobby (A/N: D ff ni, Bobby lbih muda dari Hanbin)**

 **Kim Han Bin (IKON) as Moon Han Bin aka B.I (Officially, he's on my freakin' bias lists now! Yeaaaaa~~\\(=^0^=)/*screaming happily*)**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Kim Yoojung (Actress) as Moon Yoojung as Hanbin's sister**

 **JongJae (Jong Up & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Him Chan)**

 **DaeLo (Dae Hyun & Zelo)**

 **Hyeri (Girls Day) as Jung Hyeri**

 **Jaehyun as Jung Jaehyun & Taeyong *only mention* (NCT) **

**Probably all the BAP Casts from ONE SHOT ff*nyusul***

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: DoubleB, BAP, & Others is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! STRAIGHT! DRAMA! TRIANGLE LOVE! CHEATING! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note(PENTING):** Annyeong~^0^)/ Ff ni adalah extra 1 dari ff ONE SHOT spesial Bobby Bang. Extra 2... masih rahasia~ *bisik2* Akhir kata, selamat membaca bagi Readers-nim smua yang masih penasaran ma kelanjutan kehidupan keluarga The Mato's setelah FF ONE SHOT~ \\(=^o^=)/ Bye!*kabur*

 **Summary:** _Like a criminal, I ran away._

.

.

.

 **APOLOGY**

 **Part 5A**

"Yoojungie? Kau mau kemana?" Youngjae menatap penampilan puterinya yang... berbeda. Yoojung memakai gaun _turtle neck_ hitam selutut. Hitam. Yoojung biasanya hanya memakai warna pastel setiap harinya. Dan... _flat shoes._ Puterinya adalah pecinta sepatu ber-hak tinggi. Youngjae bahkan tidak tahu kalau puterinya memiliki _flat shoes_.

"Menemui Bobby, Umma. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia menghilang. Aku... _bingung._ " Yoojung berbisik lirih, menatap nanar lantai. Apapun itu, asalkan tidak mataYoungjae.

"Kau – kalian... baik-baik saja?"

Semua _tidak_ baik-baik saja.

Youngjae bisa melihatnya. Selain perubahan penampilan, dia bisa melihat bagaimana bayangan hitam menggantung di bawah mata _doe_ puterinya yang mulai sayu. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana rambut sepinggang yang acapkali di- _blow_ dengan sangat cantik itu sekarang hanya terurai lurus. Beberapa helainya nampak tidak berada di tempatnya. Yoojung kacau.

"... Aku tidak tahu, Umma." Yoojung akhirnya menjawab setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab sesuatu, yang juga menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya selama beberapa bulan ini!? Apa dia dan Bobby baik-baik saja? Apa mereka... masih berpacaran? Apa mereka sudah putus? "Aku akan mencari jawaban dari Bobby langsung. Aku pergi, Umma. Aku akan segera pulang sebelum makan malam."

Ringkih.

Dingin.

Itulah gambaran Yoojung di mata Youngjae saat ini. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat menyaksikan punggung Sang Puteri menjauh, takut kalau kebenaran akan semuanya terlontar begitu saja tanpa siapapun mampu membendungnya. Kebenaran tidak selalu benar. Terkadang kebenaranlah yang menghancurkan segalanya.

Hanbin mencintai Bobby. Dan melihat dari reaksi Bobby setelah kepergian Hanbin... dia _juga_ mencintai Hanbin. Youngjae tidak memerlukan pengakuan untuk semua kebenaran itu. Dia tahu.

 **Namun Yoojung tidak.**

"Ya, Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut bersambut keheningan. Tidak ada lagi tawa riang di rumah mereka. Hanbin seolah membawa pergi semua kehangatan bersamanya. Mencekam.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

— _Bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan menunggumu di persimpangan jalan di dekat rumahmu. Kita perlu bicara.—_

Bobby mematut _chat_ dari Yoojung untuk kesekian kalinya. Dua puluh menit telah berlalu sejak ia menerimanya namun, yeoja cantik tersebut tidak kunjung datang di persimpangan jalan yang dimaksud. Kemana Yoojung sebenarnya?

Kita perlu bicara.

Tentu saja. Mereka sangat perlu berbicara. Dan seharusnya bukan Yoojung yang mengambil inisiatif duluan. Tapi Bobby. Jika dia lelaki sejati, dialah yang seharusnya mengajak Yoojung berbicara. Meluruskan semua benang kusut ini, meminta maaf, dan...

 **Deg.**

... _mengakhirinya._

Yah, dia harus mengakhiri kekacauan yang diciptakannya sendiri. Dia sudah memikirkannya semalaman. Dirinya pernah mencintai Yooojung. Dia tidak akan menyangkalnya. Namun sekarang... _ia tidak tahu._

Cinta ibarat ilusi tidak nyata. Cinta bisa datang tiba-tiba, menghipnotis manusia dalam keindahan warna dunia yang berbeda. Namun, ia juga bisa pergi begitu saja, menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa manusia sendiri sadari.

Yang tersisa hanya rasa sakit bercampur tanda tanya; apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang telah mereka perbuat hingga mereka menjadi seperti ini? Benarkah mereka dulu pernah saling mencintai?

Apa itu cinta sebenarnya?

Kenapa cinta begitu kejam mempermainkan perasaan manusia?

 _Ckiiiiit!_

Lamunan Bobby terputus oleh suara nyaring rem. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di sampingnya yang tengah berdiri di tepian trotoar. Sedan familiar. Bobby tahu siapa pemiliknya, terlebih ketika Sang Pemilik membukakan pintu mobil dari dalam untuknya.

" _Get in._ "

Yoojung tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Ia hanya kembali duduk lurus di belakang roda kemudi. Mata _doe_ nan sayu, tidak kunjung menatap Bobby saat namja itu masuk dan duduk di sampingnya. Hanya menatap lurus, persimpangan jalan yang telah tidak terhingga banyaknya mereka telusuri berdua, bergandengan tangan. Sekarang semuanya bak sebuah memori hitam putih. Termakan waktu. Klasik.

Seakan tahu apa yang melintasi benak Yoojung, Bobby ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap ke depan. Menatap memori yang entah sejak kapan memudar bak ditelan gumpalan kabut. Bukankah dulu semua itu nyata? Kenapa sekarang gambaran tersebut menjadi kabur?

Tanpa bersuara Yoojung menginjak pedal gas pelan, memutar roda kemudi ke kiri, berbalik, memunggungi 'memori film' mereka sepenuhnya di belakang.

Bobby tidak tahu kemana Yoojung akan membawanya. Yang pasti, mereka tidak akan melompati waktu dan kembali ke masa lalu seperti yang dilihatnya di film. Dunia terlalu nyata untuk sebuah imajinasi. Kalaupun hal mustahil itu terjadi, Bobby tidak akan tahu, bagian mana yang harus ia perbaiki agar masa depan mereka tidak seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu, roll film mana yang harus dipotong dan dimusnahkannya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. _They says, everything happens for reason._ Sayang, Bobby tidak tahu apa tujuan dari semua kejadian ini. Belum.

Mereka hanya berkendara lima belas menit, berhenti di sebuah jalan layang sepi yang masih dalam masa konstruksi. Tidak ada yang menaungi mereka, bangunan tinggi di sekitar hanya terlihat setengahnya, begitu pula dengan jembatan gantung nun jauh di sana. Tempat ini terlihat gersang. Suara lalu lintas perkotaan di bawah sana bagai sebuah _backsound_ yang teredam cepatnya hembusan angin.

 _Cklek!_

Yoojung keluar dari mobil. Bobby tidak perlu diberitahu untuk melakukan hal yang sama, turun dari mobil, dan berhenti di samping Yoojung. Yeoja cantik itu berdiri di tepian jalan, menatap hampa kejauhan yang terbentang. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang, memainkan surai selembut sutera miliknya.

Dulu, Bobby terbiasa mengagumi pemandangan tersebut. Dulu, dia akan menatap Yoojung penuh puja, mendekatinya, dan mengelus pelan surai sehitam arang itu. Dulu, ia akan menikmati helaian lembut tersebut bermain di antara jemarinya. Dulu, relung hatinya akan membuncah oleh rasa hangat.

 _Sekarang?_

Semua menjadi kosong.

Kata 'maaf' terus menggantung.

Maaf, dia tidak bisa menepati janji mereka. Maaf, dia tidak bisa bersama Yoojung selamanya. Maaf, karena dia hanya akan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dalam kehidupan Yoojung. Maaf, dia tidak bisa melindungi Yoojung. Maaf, hatinya melupakan cinta mereka. _Maaf,_ Bobby Bang adalah seorang pembohong.

"Kau kehilangan berat badan."

Itulah komentar pertama Yoojung setelah nyaris lima menit lamanya mereka berdiam diri di sana.

"Geure? Aku tidak menyadarinya?" Bobby berkata ragu. Ia reflek mengelus pipi, merasakan bagaimana tulang pipinya lebih menonjol di bawah lapisan kulit. Ne, Yoojung benar, dia kehilangan berat badan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Noona? Kau... baik?"

Tidak. Tentu saja Yoojung tidak baik-baik saja! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?!

Namun baik hatinya Yoojung, ia berbalik menghadap Bobby, mengulum senyum sekilas. Meski senyuman tersebut tidak begitu mencapai matanya. _Eye dimples_ menghilang dalam tarikan nafas. "Kita seperti orang asing," komentarnya lagi.

Ne, sejak kapan semuanya menjadi asing?

Bobby mendunduk, "maaf," lirihnya pelan.

"Wae?" Yoojung bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Dia jenius. Dia hanya berusaha mengulur waktu dari kenyataan. "Beberapa hari tidak bertemu, tiba-tiba kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku..." Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa yang terjadi, Bobby?" Yoojung berusaha untuk tetap tenang, namun apalah daya jika suara yang keluar dari mulutnya bergetar. _It hurts._ "Apa yang... t-terjadi dengan ki-ta?"

Kepala yang tertunduk itu akhirnya terangkat menatap Yoojung.

Bobby bahkan tidak bisa membawa tubuhnya untuk sekedar mendekat dan memeluk yeoja cantik itu, menenangkannya, memohon maaf berkali-kali karena apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan belakangan adalah kesalahannya dan semua akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti semula.

 **Tapi tidak.**

Ini realita. Bukannya sebuah film yang bisa diputar kembali. Karena semuanya, tidak akan pernah kembali 'baik-baik saja' seperti semula.

"Noona, _let's_ —"

" _ **No,**_ " potong Yoojung sembari menggeleng, seakan tahu apa yang ingin Bobby ucapkan. Ne, semua terbentang begitu jelas. Air mata menetes, dalam hitungan detik menganak sungai di kedua pipinya yang bersemu oleh tangis. " _Don't, please... I—_ "

" _Let's... b-_ _ **break up**_ _._ "

Bobby bergetar. Ia juga menangis bersama Yoojung. Dirinya tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini. Dulu mencintai yeoja cantik ini begitu mudah, sekarang... terasa menyesakkan. _It hurts._

Yoojung terus menggeleng, mengusap air mata dengan kedua punggung tangannya silih berganti. " _N-no... hiks, I love you – hiks! so much, Bobby._ A-ada apa... hiks, sebenarnya? _Tell me!_ "

Dia benar-benar brengsek, eoh? Bagaimana dia bisa menyakiti yeoja baik hati seperti Yoojung? Dia membuatnya menangis. Memohon padanya dengan begitu menyedihkan.

Mulut Bobby terbuka, hanya untuk menutup kembali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin rasa cintanya pada Yoojung menghilang begitu saja? Kenapa Tuhan mempermainkannya dengan cinta seperti ini?

"K-kau..." Nafas Yoojung tercekat, " **kau... me-men... c-cintai orang lain?** "

DEG.

Mencintai orang lain? _Mencintai siapa?_ Akhir-akhir ini benaknya hanya terus memikirkan—

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

—HANBIN!

Dia mencintai... **Hanbin?**

Diam memiliki banyak arti. Hanya saja Yoojung tahu pasti apa arti dari kediaman Bobby. Dengan hati terluka ia melangkah pergi, menuju mobilnya tanpa menanyakan lebih jauh mengenai 'siapa' yang telah membuat Bobby berpaling darinya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Melihat pergerakan Yoojung, Bobby mengejarnya. Sayang, dirinya terlalu lama terkesiap oleh kebenaran hingga yeoja cantik tersebut telah memasuki mobil, mengunci diri. "Noona, dengarkan aku. I-ini tidak seperti yang kau—"

"Ppali gga!" Yoojung berteriak keras. Tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun lagi dari mulut Bobby. Apa gunanya? Kalau masalah di antara mereka hanyalah kesalah-pahaman, atau karena dirinya, dia akan merubahnya, menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik lagi untuk Bobby. Tapi... apa daya Yoojung menghadapi hati yang berpaling?

"Noona, kau salah paham. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu, hanya saja... hatiku..."

Yoojung mengatup kedua tangan di depan mulut, berusaha meredam ratapan tangis dari sana. Matanya yang tanpa henti mengalirkan kristal bening, ia pejamkan erat. Sementara bagian belakang kepalanya bersender ke sandaran kursi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Dia tidak siap mendengar pernyataan Bobby.

"Noona..."

Yah, Yoojung tidak mampu mendengarnya lagi. Ia memutuskan pergi, menginjak pedal gas keras, meninggalkan Bobby yang mencoba mengejarnya. Sayangnya, Bobby hanyalah manusia biasa. Seberapa cepat pun ia berlari, dia tidak akan bisa mengejar mobil yang melaju cepat.

Yoojung telah pergi. Terluka. Karenanya.

" **Hiks... maafkan aku, Noona.** "

 _But that promise we made to be together forever, no longer exists..._

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Hyeri Chagi, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Oppa-mu?" Zelo mendekati Sang Puteri yang tengah berbaring di ranjang _single bed_ berseprei Kapten Amerika itu. Hyeri berbaring dengan kedua tangan terlentang, sementara kakinya yang berbalut kaus kaki biru menggantung di ujung ranjang.

"Aku merindukan Oppa, Umma. Kapan Jaehyunie Oppa pulang, eoh? _I missed him so much._ "

Zelo terkekeh, duduk di tepian ranjang, dan mengusap rambut cokelat berpotongan pendek milik Hyeri lembut. Ia kemudian berpaling menatap foto puteranya di meja nakas. Ketimbang nama Taehyung, dia dan Daehyun akhirnya memilih nama 'Jaehyun' untuk putera mereka. Jaehyun memiliki rahang yang tegas, bertubuh tinggi, dan berkulit putih. Dia begitu mirip dengan Zelo. Sementara Hyeri adalah kebalikan dari itu semua. Dia mirip Daehyun. Sungguh kenyataan yang aneh karena Jaehyun dan Hyeri adalah sepasang anak kembar.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu semenjak Jaehyun mengambil langkah terbesar dalam hidupnya; meniti karir di luar negeri, demi bisa tinggal bersama Sang Kekasih, Taeyong. Keputusan yang sangat sulit, memang, namun... saat kau menemukan seseorang yang menjadi duniamu, segala rintangan akan kau hadapi demi bisa bersama seseorang tersebut. Bahkan jika itu termasuk meninggalkan lingkup, dimana semua orang mencintaimu.

"Sabarlah, Chagi. Sebentar lagi pernikahan Minie Oppa-mu, tidak mungkin Jaehyunie tidak pulang, 'kan? Minie Oppa-mu akan mencincangnya!"

Membicarakan pernikahan Minki, kembali membuat Hyeri bersemangat seperti biasanya. Yeoja cantik bermata besar itu sontak bangkit duduk, menekuk kedua kaki ke samping di atas ranjang, menatap Sang Umma berbinar. "Umma tahu? Minie Oppa terlihat seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng! Oppa sangat menawan memakai tuksedo putih itu. _Omoooo~_ "

Cara Hyeri menangkup kedua pipi, mengingatkan Zelo akan Sang Nampyeon. Daehyun sering melakukannya setiap kali ia merasa _excited._ Atau tengah terlena, seperti Hyeri. "Kau sangat mirip Appa-mu," komentarnya _out of topic._

Membuat Hyeri hanya terkikik penuh arti lalu merubah pose, mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sudah penuh menjadi lebih penuh lagi. "Maksud Umma wajah yang seperi ini?"

"Kkkk, ne, terlebih wajah yang seperti itu."

Hyeri tersenyum, memeluk Sang Umma erat dari samping. "Umma rindu Appa, eoh? Appa belum menghubungi Umma?"

"Huft. Dia mungkin lupa kalau sudah punya keluarga di sini." Zelo menggerutu, mengusap kepala kecil milik Sang Puteri di bahunya pelan.

Semenjak The Mato's vakum beberapa tahun lalu, Daehyun yang ahli dalam persenjataan dan membidik target, direkrut oleh Daniel ke dalam tim sniper handal. Sekarang Daehyun tak ubahnya seperti tentara perdamaian yang bekerja untuk negara. Dia akan ditugaskan ke suatu tempat, melakukan misi-misi rahasia selama berbulan-bulan. Bisa itu Korea, ataupun luar negeri. Yah, Daehyun tak ubahnya tentara perdamaian.

"Terakhir kali Appa menghubungi Umma... saat Appa berada di Kenya dua bulan yang lalu, 'kan?"

"Ne. Bisa kau bayangkan? Dia melupakan kita." Zelo menggeram gemas, membuat tubuh mungil yang memeluknya dari samping bergetar oleh tawa.

" _Mommy, please, we talking 'bout Daddy._ Appa tidak akan pernah melupakan kita. Bahkan saat tertidur sekalipun, Appa akan memimpikan kita. Aku yakin itu."

"Kkkk, kenapa kau bisa seyakin ini, eoh?"

Hyeri melepaskan pelukan hanya untuk mengepalkan kedua tangan di bawah pipi, "karena _aku_ adalah puteri kesayangan Appa, yang sangat mirip dengannya," ucap Hyeri sembari ber-aegyo, bibir mengerucut, dan mata yang terpejam melengkung membentuk bulan sabit.

Zelo tertawa lepas, menggusak surai cokelat Hyeri hingga yeoja cantik tersebut bersungut, menggerutu kalau Sang Umma telah merusak tatanan rambutnya. Ne, siapa yang bisa menyangkal kalau seratus persen _copy-cat_ Daehyun adalah Hyeri? " _Kkk, okay, okay..._ sekarang Umma percaya pa—"

Kata-kata Zelo terpotong oleh alunan _serenade_ pelan dari iPhone di meja nakas. Seseorang menelepon. Hyeri meraih iPhone hanya untuk mengerutkan dahi penuh tanda tanya.

—JIBUNNY'S CALLING—

 **Bobby?**

Bukannya Bobby dan Hyeri tidak dekat, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah saling menelepon. Jika Bobby meneleponnya, itu berarti pastilah sesuatu yang penting. Mengikuti insting, Hyeri menuruni ranjang dan berjalan menjauhi Sang Umma, menuju balkon.

 _Pip._

"Ne, Jiwonie, ini aku."

" _..."_

Tidak ada sahutan dari seberang. Membuat kerutan di dahi Hyeri semakin dalam. Dia menyempatkan diri mengecek layar iPhone, berpikir jika mungkin saja dia salah menyentuh fitur di layar. Namun tidak. Sambungan terhubung, meski di seberang sana tidak kunjung mengeluarkan sua – _tunggu,_

Pelan, begitu pelan dan samar-samar, Hyeri dapat mendengar helaan nafas terputus yang disertai isakan...

"Jiwonie? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _... N-Noona..."_

Panggilan lirih. Hyeri reflek menahan nafas. Suara Bobby yang bergetar... dapat dipastikan kalau dongsaeng-nya itu sedang menangis. "Ji-Jiwonie, waegeure? K-kau membuatku takut."

" _Hiks, b-bisakah kau... menolongku?"_

Hyeri mengangguk, seketika menyahut singkat saat menyadari kekonyolannya. "Ne."

" _Kumohon... hiks, hubungi Yoojung Noona."_

"... mwo?"

" _Ajaklah dia b-bicara... hiks, paling tidak... ku-kumohon padamu, Noona, temani dia. Hiks..."_

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Bobby menangis sambil mengatakan semua hal membingungkan ini padanya? Kenapa Bobby ingin dia berbicara dan menemani Yoojung?

"Jiwonie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? A-aku tidak mengerti."

" _..."_

Kembali keheningan yang Hyeri terima. Keheningan yang lebih berat, tebal, dan menyesakkan. Oh, betapa Hyeri benci ketegangan. " _Jiwonie, please, tell me. What's wrong?_ "

" _Aku telah mengingkari janjiku, Noona. A-ak-ku... mengingkari j – hiks, janji kami! Se-sekarang Yoojungie Noona... a-akan sa – hiks, sangat membutuhkan seseorang d-di sampingnya. Hiks, maafkan aku. Mianhe..."_

 _Pip._

Bobby memutus komunikasi mereka. Meninggalkan Hyeri dalam keheningan.

Hanya ada suara dedaunan yang ditiupi oleh hembusan angin di balkon. Hari itu cuaca mendung. Awan kelabu menggantung di atas langit sana bak tirai kelambu, melingkupi, meredupkan cahaya matahari.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

" _Hei, slow down on that, Moon. Caffein might will help you at the beginning, and then it'll screw your mind. Make you suffers the worst of a headache when you don't drink it for a day._ "

Hanbin menenggak kopi terakhirnya sebelum berpaling, melemparkan seringai lebar kepada sahabatnya semasa kuliah sekaligus rekan kerja satu timnya di perusahaan. " _I know, Josh. But I'm terribly need it to keep me at bay, ya know? Keep me away from the stress and all._ "

Josh, pria keturunan Rusia-Canada berambut pirang keemasan tersebut terkikik. Giginya yang putih dan rapi terpampang nyata, membius siapapun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Terkadang Hanbin bertanya-tanya, kenapa temannya ini tidak menjadi model _runaway_ saja? Postur tinggi serta wajah rupawan sepertinya akan begitu mudah menjajaki karir di dunia glamour, bukannya dunia penuh stress dan ketegangan seperti bisnis.

Yah, _passion_ setiap orang memang seringkali berbeda dari perkiraan.

" _Why are you still here anyway? I thought you already left._ "

" _And leave you workin' alone here? In midnight? No, I'm not that cruel of a boyfie~_ " Josh bersenandung, mengedipkan mata pada Hanbin yang hanya balas berdecih.

" _Stop jokin' around like that, Josh. Peoples starting to get the wrong idea. They thought we're really in a relationship._ "

Ekspresi _cheeky_ yang sedari tadi Josh tunjukkan berubah. Sekarang ia tersenyum lembut, meraih ke arah bibir bawah Hanbin, menekan daging penuh nan kenyal berwarna pink cerah itu dengan pad ibu jari. " _You have no idea how I wouldn't mind with those title. I'm your back off plan, remember? Keep the door always open for you._ "

Hanbin menggeleng pelan, sama sekali tidak menepis ibu jari Josh yang masih menempeli bibirnya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti namja itu. " _No, Josh, you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who'll love you, wanted you as their one priority. Not some of the back off plan. You're an amazing person, Josh._ "

" _Yet you never noticed this amazing person,_ " bisik Josh lirih, dengan berat hati menjauhkan jemari dari bibir Hanbin, menunduk dalam. " _Tell me, Hanbin, is this Bobby Guy really that amazing?_ "

 **Deg.**

Nafas Hanbin tercekat. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak mendengar seseorang menyuarakan nama itu. Membicarakannya. Kenapa sekarang Josh ingin melakukannya? Apa sikap Hanbin telah mendorongnya hingga ke batas limit?

Satu hal yang paling Hanbin takutkan, kalau suatu hari ia akan membuat satu-satunya sahabat baik yang dimilikinya di negeri asing ini, berpaling. Membencinya. Tapi dia bisa berbuat apa? Jika saja perihal hati bisa dipaksakan, dia akan memaksakan diri. Mencintai orang baik dan luar biasa seperti Josh seharusnya tidaklah sulit.

Namun lagi, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Hanbin tidak akan membiarkan Josh tenggelam dalam harapan palsu. Dia tidak akan memberikan janji-janji kosong itu. Hanbin tahu betul, bagaimana rasanya terus berharap pada hati yang sejak awal bukanlah milikmu. Josh pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Lebih dari itu.

" _It's not about how amazing one person could be, Josh. It's all about how stupid the heart will leading you blinded. I'm blinded for his love. No matter how much I wish for a different._ " Hanbin berpaling. Bibir bawahnya yang bergetar ia gigit keras, berharap rasa sakit di sana akan mengalahkan rasa sakit yang mencengkeram ulu hatinya saat ini. Percuma. Sakit fisik tidak pernah mengalahkan rasa sakit tak kasat mata yang berasal dari batin.

Josh menghela nafas, merasa bersalah karena dia tidak seharusnya menuntut apapun dari Hanbin. Mereka adalah sahabat baik. Hanbin tidak pernah memberi isyarat lebih padanya selama ini. Dia lah yang selalu keras kepala. Ini bukan salah Hanbin.

Meraih kedua pipi yang semakin hari semakin tirus tersebut ke dalam tangkupan tangan, Josh membawa Hanbin kembali menghadapnya. " _I'm so sorry, Hanbin. I shouldn't..._ "

" _I know, Josh. Don't say sorry. The one who's supposed to say sorry was me. I'm sorry. I wish I can..._ " Hanbin terlihat kesulitan menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan isi kepalanya saat ini. " _... change this stupid-hopeless feeling!_ "

" _Ssst... it's not stupid and hopeless, Hanbin. You just love the guy too much. I'm sorry for being such a jerk just now. I shouldn't questioning your feeling like that._ "

" _Kkkk, yeah, you do sounds like a jerk,_ " canda Hanbin, berceletuk sembari tersenyum _cheeky._ Mengakibatkan tangan hangat yang sebelumnya hanya menangkup pipinya, sekarang beralih menarik daging tipis tersebut melebar ke samping. " _Hei! Twhat whurt![Hei! That hurt!]_ "

" _Wahahaha, mean buddy deserved such a punishment. Kkkk~_ "

"Yah!" Hanbin terpekik, berpura-pura jengkel meski kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan kejahilan Josh. Pipinya memang sedikit ngilu, tapi selama sahabatnya tertawa riang seperti ini, Hanbin tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Mencintai... Hanbin?

B.I? Sahabat sekaligus hyung-nya sedari kecil yang tampan dan menggemaskan itu?

Sejak... _kapan?_

Jika kembalinya Hanbin setelah tiga tahun menghilang membangkitkan rasa ini di relung dadanya, bukankah itu berarti... perasaan ini sudah ada sejak lama di sana? Tersimpan dalam ruangan tak kasat mata?

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah seharusnya dia mendapatkan tanda-tanda ka—

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

 **Ne.** Tentu saja dia mendapatkan tanda-tandanya!

Terlalu nyata namun dirinya sendiri memutuskan untuk menjadi buta. Ia menghiraukan debaran itu. Ia menghiraukan bagaimana hatinya berdebar setiap kali Hanbin mengulum senyum riang, memperlihatkan dimple, saat dia menyetujui segala ide-ide jahil Bobby mengerjai orang lain. Hanbin selalu menjadi anak yang penurut dan baik hati di antara mereka berdua. Only Little Bobby that has too many sleek trick under his sleeves.

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

Bobby selalu berpikir bahwa semua debaran tersebut hanyalah ledakan adrenalin. Dia berpikir bahwa tindakannya yang selalu mengusapi pipi chubby Hanbin ke dalam kedua tangkupan tangan setelahnya, hanyalah bentuk ekspresi dari betapa besarnya ia menyayangi Hanbin.

 _Deg._

Ne, dia menyayangi Hanbin. Dia menyayanginya lebih dari yang lain. Selalu begitu. Dulu Bobby bisa menghabiskan waktu tanpa kehadiran Yoojung, melihat sosoknya. Ibarat tiupan angin yang kedatangannya membawa kesejukan. Tapi... setiap hari dia selalu mencari sosok Hanbin. Ibarat mentari, harinya tidak akan lengkap tanpa sinarnya. Harinya akan berbeda tanpa kehangatannya. Tanpa senyumannya. Tanpa suaranya yang memanggil namanya riang. Tanpa... _dirinya._

 **Apakah Bang Ji Won selalu sebodoh ini?**

 **Buta?**

"... wonie... JIWONIE!?"

 _Bugh!_

Lututnya menghantam sisi meja makan dengan menyakitkan. Ia reflek mengusapnya sembari meringis, kebingungan karena tidak mengerti sejak kapan meja itu berada di sana. Atau mungkin... langkahnya yang nanar membawanya ke dapur...

"Chagi, kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Heum?_ Pertanyaan khawatir tersebut terdengar terlalu tinggi hingga Bobby mendongak, sedikit terkejut menemukan sosok Sang Umma tengah menaiki tangga lipat, terlihat memperbaiki pintu lemari dapur paling atas.

"Umma, biar aku saja!" Bobby berseru cemas, mendekati tangga lipat tersebut dan memegangi kedua kakinya protektif.

Himchan terkikik. Bobby, Jiwonie-Nya, menjadi 'Yongguk' lagi. "Umma bisa melakukannya sendiri, Jiwonie. Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

Bobby tahu umma-nya bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri, tapi dia tidak cukup yakin untuk melepas tangga lipat dalam genggamannya. " _Err,_ baik, kurasa. Mana Appa? Dia tidak akan membiarkan Umma melakukan hal ini sendiri."

" _Tsk,_ kau pikir Umma-Mu ini lemah, apa? Kau tahu? Umma bahkan pernah dengan mudah membanting Appa-mu itu ke tanah."

Mau-tidak-mau Bobby terkikik juga dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Himchan mengacung-acungkan palu dalam genggamannya ke atas, bersikap bak Dewa Thor dengan palu maha dahsyatnya. Namun apa yang namja cantik tersebut lakukan mengakibatkan kaus oblong merah yang dikenakannya sedikit terangkat ke atas, memberi Bobby pemandangan ukiran tinta hitam berbentuk salib dan 'MINE' pada pinggul belakang Sang Umma.

Dia tahu sejak lama, itu adalah tato yang sama, yang mengukir tulang punggung Appa-nya, Yongguk. Minus 'mine', tentunya. Hanya saja, Bobby tidak pernah berkesempatan menanyakan alasan di balik pembuatan tato tersebut. "Umma, apa arti dari tato ini? Umma memiliki tato yang sama dengan Appa."

" _Kkkk, it's nothing, Chagi._ Appa-mu yang membuatkannya. Waktu itu Umma hanya penasaran dan dia iseng menambahkan kata 'itu'. Wae?" Kali ini Himchan tidak lagi membelakangi puteranya. Dia memutar duduk di tangga supaya mereka bisa berhadapan. Bobby harus mendongak menatapnya, tentu saja. "Apa terkesan terlalu official?"

"Ani. _Its just... beautiful._ "

Himchan tersenyum, menggusak surai hitam lembut tersebut gemas. "Ne, Umma juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Saat pertama kali melihat tato di punggung Appa-mu... Umma terpana. Dia terlihat tidak nyata, kau tahu? _He's so different. And beautiful._ Umma rasa itu adalah saat pertama kali Umma jatuh cinta pada Appa-mu."

Umma-nya yang cantik tersebut mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Ia bermimpi. Membuat Bobby juga ingin membayangkan hal yang sama. Meski bukan memorinya, namun Bobby dapat menggambarkan masa-masa itu.

Tidak begitu sulit membayangkan seseorang yang jatuh cinta, bila kau melihat gambarannya setiap hari di sekitarmu. Umma dan Appa-nya adalah gambaran sempurna tersebut. Keduanya selalu bersama, memperlihatkan kepada dunia betapa mereka saling mencintai. Bak perpaduan sinkronisasi dari ketukan nada, menghasilkan satu alunan nada merdu yang sama. Harmoni.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya, eoh? Ingin membuatnya juga bersama Yoojungie?"

DEG.

Oke. Bobby tidak pernah menduga pertanyaan itu akan terlontar padanya. Tidak ada yang tahu—tidak ada yang akan menduga—kalau mereka telah... berpisah. Untuk saat ini, mungkin hanya Hyeri.

"Oh, ya, bukankah tadi kau keluar bertemu Yoojung? Apa yang terjadi? Umma lihat kalian sangat jarang pergi berdua akhir-akhir ini." Bukannya jarang, Bobby dan Yoojung memang tidak pernah lagi pergi berdua. Himchan begitu khawatir. Sesuatu jelas terjadi; sesuatu yang tidak beres, mengusiknya. "Kalian... baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"..."

Diamnya Bobby bukanlah pertanda bagus. Himchan dapat merasakannya. Perlahan ia menuruni tangga lipat. Sesampainya di bawah, Himchan langsung meraih tangan Sang Putera dan menariknya duduk di kursi meja makan. "Ceritakan pada Umma."

"... Umma," panggil Bobby lirih, menatap nanar marbel sehitam malam namun memancarkan alam semesta itu.

"Hmm?"

"... Menurut Umma... apa cinta itu sebenarnya?"

 _Huh?_

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa Bobby tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya? Bukankah Bobby tahu? Bobby berpacaran dengan Yoojung, 'kan? Noona yang selama ini selalu menarik perhatiannya? Bukankah selama ini Bobby selalu mengungkapkan, betapa dirinya mengagumi segala yang ada pada diri Yoojung? Bukankah Bobby jatuh cin – _tunggu,_

 **Mengagumi.**

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

Itu bukan selalu berarti 'mencintai'..., 'kan?

 _Tunggu,_

Perasaan buruk apa ini yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya?!

Tanpa sadar Himchan meremas dada kiri gamang. Batinnya seolah memberitahu sesuatu, berbisik padanya. Hanya saja, ia membutuhkan konfirmasi dari orang yang bersangkutan langsung.

"Chagi, kau dan Yoojung..."

 _Apa?_ Himchan bahkan tidak bisa merangkai kata yang tepat untuk semua dugaan kacau di benaknya.

" _We broke up, Umma._ "

 **DEG.**

"... _W-what?_ "

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang hati manusia rasakan. Mereka berdebar. Mereka membuncah. Mereka... hidup. Tidak ada yang dapat menebak dan mengartikan apa itu cinta sebenarnya. Saat seseorang jatuh cinta di dalam novel, Si Tokoh akan menggambarkannya dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Beberapa bahkan mulai kreatif, menggambarkannya dengan perasaan tergelitik di perut; _kepakan sayap dari jutaan kupu-kupu,_ mereka menyebutnya.

Namun, benarkah itu gambaran dari cinta yang sebenarnya?

Layaknya surga?

 **Tidak.**

Kenyataannya, cinta terkadang memberi manusia neraka. Banyak kisah yang menceritakan betapa cinta tidak selalu menyajikan surga untuk Si Pelaku. Dunia sungguh dipenuhi teka-teki. Selalu ada dua sisi dalam satu mata uang. Begitu pula dengan cinta.

 _To love is to receive a glimpse of_ _ **Heaven.**_

 _Or,_

 _ **Hell.**_

Semua tergantung pada manusia, bagaimana mereka ingin mengarahkan hati, bagaimana mereka ingin perasaan tersebut terfokus. Hanya saja, manusia tidak dapat memilih. Mereka tidak dapat menentukan kapan, bagaimana, dimana, dan kepada siapa cinta akan mengarahkan mereka. Mungkin dia adalah orang terdekat, atau mungkin, seseorang yang hanya kebetulan lewat.

Cinta tidak pernah terduga. Sungguh ironi; tidak sebanding mengingat betapa besarnya dampak cinta dalam kehidupan manusia. Cinta membingungkan. Dan Tuhan tidak seharusnya menempatkan cinta bak sebuah permainan russian roulette.

 _"Kau... tidak mencintai Yoojung?"_

" _Bukankah selama ini kau begitu yakin dengan perasaanmu?"_

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melakukan semua ini?"_

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

" _Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"_

" _Chagi, kau tidak boleh mengambil keputusan gegabah seperti ini."_

" _Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah penyesalan, Chagi... Pikirkanlah semuanya secara matang baru—"_

" _ **Umma."**_

" _ **Aku... mencintai Hanbin."**_

"... _yung..._ HYUNG?!"

Himchan terlonjak. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya fokus menatap marbel cokelat yang balas menatapnya khawatir. Youngjae... _Oh,_ ya, dia sedang berbicara dengan Youngjae tadi. "Mian, Youngie, aku... sedang memikirkan beberapa hal." Ia beucap pelan, mematut kosong cangkir mini _espresso_ di depannya yang sudah dingin. _Eum,_ Himchan harus mengorder minuman baru.

"Kau memikirkan anak-anak kita, eoh? Sudahlah, Hyung. Biarkan mereka mengurus permasalahan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri."

"Kau benar-benar menghadapi semua ini dengan tenang, Youngie. _You give me a whipflash with those calm reaction, you know? It's a serious problem!_ " omel Himchan frustasi. Lagi, rasa panik yang awalnya muncul saat mereka memasuki cafe, menguap ke permukaan. Dugaannya dulu mengenai perasaan Bobby kepada Hanbin ternyata benar. Ini kacau. Semua kacau. Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?! Bagaiman – AAAAH... dia benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap tenang! Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana Youngjae melakukannya.

Memutar bola mata, Youngjae menyesap _latte_ dari cangkirnya sebelum berbicara, "Hyung, mereka sudah dewasa. Apa yang mereka hadapi sekarang ini... hanya mereka sendiri yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Kita sebagai orang tua mungkin bisa memberi saran tapi, keputusan akhir tetap berada di tangan mereka."

Himchan mengulum bibir bawahnya pelan, memikirkan kata-kata Youngjae dengan khusyuk. Well, ne, namja manis ini benar. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain memberi saran. Mereka tidak bisa ikut campur. Akan tetapi... bukankah hal ini sangat mengganggu? Youngjae seharusnya marah, 'kan? Kalau itu puteranya yang disakiti...

"Tentu saja aku marah, Hyung."

 **Omo.** Apa secara tidak sadar dia mengutarakan pikiran?

"Kkkk, kau melihatku dengan tatapan itu. Aku hanya menebaknya saja, Hyung."

 **Oh.**

Oh. _He's almost forget how freakinly genius Yoo Young Jae is._ "Jadi... kau marah?"

"Ne. Aku marah karena puteriku satu-satunya telah disakiti. Tapi... aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta, Hyung. Bobby juga korban. Dia selalu berpikir kalau dirinya mencintai Yoojungie selama ini. _Tapi..._ " Youngjae mengangkat kedua bahu, memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-kata tersebut karena Himchan sendiri pasti sudah tahu. Yah, sekarang mereka memang terlalu banyak tahu. Wajah berlinang air mata Yoojung saat pulang ke rumah sore itu...

 _Nyuuut~_

... Youngjae tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata. Yoojung bahkan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah darinya. Rasa bersalah dan iba memukul batin Youngjae. Seolah dirinya tahu, cepat atau lambat, hal ini akan terjadi. Sayangnya tidak satu pun dari mereka yang memberi Yoojung aba-aba akan datangnya hal tersebut.

"Apakah... Yoojungie me-mengetahui kebenarannya? Ji-Jiwonie berpaling darinya karena Hanbinie?"

Youngjae tersenyum getir sembari menggeleng. "Belum. Itu akan sangat menyakiti puteriku, Hyung. Aku tidak tega memberitahunya. Lagipula... aku tidak berhak. Dia masih mengunci diri di kamar. Sejauh ini hanya Hyeri dan Minie yang diizinkan memasuki kamarnya."

Himchan menggigit bibir, kedua alisnya turun membayangkan betapa sedihnya Yoojung saat ini. Gadis cantik itu sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Himchan sangat menyayanginya. Dan yang lebih parah, putera kandungnya lah yang menyakiti Yoojung. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Puteranya, harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki kekacauan ini. Ini tanggung jawabnya.

Apa boleh buat jika cinta memang tidak pernah salah.

"Maafkan puteraku, Youngie."

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Unnie, ayo makan bersamaku, ne? Aku membuatkan kimchi jjigae ini khusus untukmu." Hyeri mengangkat _hot pot_ marbel hitam yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari ransel piknik. Senyum riang menghiasi wajah yeoja cantik itu. Meski hatinya perih, namun dia harus tersenyum. Untuk Yoojung.

Yeoja yang menyenderkan tangan dan dagu ke kusen jendela semenjak kedatangan Hyeri ke kamarnya, menoleh. Cekung bayangan hitam menggantung di bawah matanya. Sudah berapa lama Yoojung tidak tidur, eoh? "Di antara kita semua, kau selalu menjadi yang paling pintar dalam memasak, Hyeri-ya."

Hyeri tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah nyaris seminggu menenggelamkan diri dalam keheningan, Yoojung tersenyum. Meski itu hanya lengkungan bibir sekilas. Meski itu adalah senyuman yang tidak mencapai mata namun, Yoojung tersenyum.

Tidak kuasa menahan haru, Hyeri meletakkan _hot pot_ ke lantai dan menyongsong Yoojung. Memeluknya seerat mungkin seolah bahu sempit tersebut adalah pegangan hidupnya. Hyeri menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari berusaha keras menahannya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang cantik di ke sisi leher jenjang Sang Unnie. Dia dan Yoojung memang sering beradu mulut, namun hal itu tidak bisa menampik betapa dia sangat menyayangi saudarinya yang cantik ini.

"T-tentu s – _hiks!_ tentu saja aku ahli memasak. _Hiks..._ Unnie lupa ka-kalau Appa-ku itu m – _hiks,_ monster m-makanan?! Aku me – _hiks,_ memiliki juri yang han-handal. _Hiks..._ " Alih-alih mengungkapkan kelegaan, Hyeri malah melontarkan omelannya yang bersela isak tangis.

Membuat tubuh Yoojung bergetar oleh kikikan, balas memeluk pinggang yeodongsaeng-nya erat. Kristal bening memang menghiasi matanya, namun Yoojung tersenyum. Ia masih bersedih, tentu saja. Namun dirinya bersyukur karena ada orang-orang menggemaskan seperti Hyeri di sampingnya setiap waktu.

 _Cklek~_

"Yoojungie, Oppa membawa—"

 **Bruk!**

 _Paper bag_ berisi snack berjatuhan di lantai.

"Y-Yoojungie k-kau..."

 _Ah,_ dan tentu saja, Oppa-Nya yang cantik, Minki.

" _Hi, Oppa._ "

Hal yang berikutnya terdengar dari balik pintu kamar hanyalah isak tangis Minki beserta Hyeri yang bercampur menjadi satu. Dan mungkin juga Yoojung. Tidak apa-apa, karena ini adalah tangisan terakhir.

 _You can't stop the pain without a single trace of tears._

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

" _You just gonna sit around here, Son? TALK TO HER! That's your responsibility!_ " bentak Yongguk marah. Dia sangat menyayangi Bobby. Sangat. Tapi... apa yang telah dilakukan puteranya, salah. Dia tidak akan membela seseorang yang bersalah hanya gara-gara seseorang itu adalah puteranya sendiri. Dia juga tidak akan lelah, terus memberondong Bobby, mengingatkannya, agar memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

Bobby semakin meringkuk dari posisinya yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan punggung menyender ke sisi ranjang. Yongguk selalu menemukannya dalam posisi yang sama beberapa hari ini. Beruntung anae-nya selalu mengecek keadaan putera mereka, mengurusnya, bahkan membantunya mandi. Kalau tidak, Yongguk yakin Bobby akan terus meringkuk seperti ini, tanpa sedikitpun peduli dengan kesehatannya sendiri.

Bobby tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup.

Yongguk tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya.

"Dia tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, Son." Kali ini Yongguk berbicara dengan lembut. Suara beratnya terdengar serak oleh rasa sesak. "Yoojungie tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Temui dia. Jelaskan semua padanya."

"A-aku..."

 _Deg!_

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah nyaris seminggu, Yongguk akhirnya bisa mendengar suara Sang Putera.

"... aku tidak bisa, Appa. _Hiks..._ aku tidak ingin menyakitinya le-lebih jauh lagi."

Menghela nafas berat, Yongguk mendekat. Ia mengambil duduk di lantai, di samping Bobby, menatap wajah tampan yang sayangnya terus bersembunyi di antara kedua tekukan lutut. "Tapi itu tanggung jawabmu, Jiwonie. Jelaskan kebenarannya pada Yoojungie meski itu menyakitkan. Kalau kau terus seperti ini... tidak akan ada yang bahagia. Baik itu kau, Yoojungie, dan... _Hanbinie._ "

 **DEG.**

Tubuh Bobby yang bergetar oleh tangisan frustasi seketika mematung. Yongguk melihatnya. "Kau tidak ingin orang yang kau sayangi tidak bahagia, 'kan? Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila kau tidak menjelaskan masalah ini pada Yoojungie? Cepat atau lambat... Hanbinie mungkin saja akan mengetahui alasanmu sebenarnya. Dia akan merasa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Atau bahkan... Yoojungie duluan yang menyadarinya?"

Kali ini Yongguk sukses membuat Bobby mengangkat kepala, menatapnya gamang. Tentu saja. Kemungkinan baru yang dijabarkannya, akan berdampak sangat buruk. Hanbin bisa saja menerima kebencian dari saudarinya sendiri, 'kan?

"Appa tahu ini bukanlah hal mudah, Jiwonie. Tapi kau harus menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab. Masalah ini juga menyangkut keluarga besar kita; The Mato's. Bila kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini... Appa dan Umma tidak akan sanggup menatap samcheon-samcheon-mu lagi."

DEG.

Itu benar.

Bukan hanya hubungan kakak-beradik, namun dia juga akan menghancurkan seluruh keluarga besar mereka. Mencoreng muka Appa dan Umma-nya. Mempermalukan mereka.

"Appa tahu Youngjae Samcheon dan Jongup Samcheon-mu tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini," Yongguk mengusap surai hitam selembut sutera familiar di kepala Sang Putera, "tapi... ini bukan masalah memaafkan atau dimaafkan, Son. Ini masalah kepercayaan mereka, _kepercayaan kami,_ kepercayaan Yoojungie padamu yang telah kau hancurkan. Appa tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Kau baru menyadari cintamu pada Hanbinie. Dan Appa tahu bagaimana tidak berdayanya seseorang saat mereka jatuh cinta. Cinta tidak pernah salah, Son. Yang menjadi masalah adalah kedatangannya yang seringkali tak terduga."

 _Tes~_

Setetes kristal bening kembali jatuh di pipi kanan Bobby. Membuatnya terisak dan kembali menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lutut, jika saja tangan lebar berjemari lentik milik Sang Appa tidak memegangi sisi kepala beserta pipinya. Dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan—hak—baginya untuk berlari kabur layaknya seorang kriminal.

Dalam sekejap telapak tangan Yongguk basah oleh air mata. Menatap lurus marbel sehitam malam puteranya, ia berkata dengan nada lembut dan memohon. "Temui Yoojungie, Son. Jelaskan semua padanya. Meskipun kau menyakitinya, tapi paling tidak, kau membicarakan kejujuran. Yoojungie berhak mendengar kejujuran tersebut dari mulutmu langsung. Tidak peduli jika hasilnya baik, ataupun buruk nantinya. Kami di sini, Son. _Kami di sini bersamamu._ "

Dalam tangkupan tangan Yongguk, meski dengan susah payah, Bobby mengangguk.

" _Hiks..._ A-aku ak-kan... _hiks,_ menemui Yoojungie Noona. A-akan kuselesaikan semuanya, Appa. _Hiks..._ "

Yongguk tersenyum puas, memperlihatkan pipi menggembung penuh karena bibirnya yang saling terkulum erat. Ia bangga karena akhirnya, puteranya akan melakukan hal benar; hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan lebih cepat. Namun tak apa, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

 _Grep~_

" _I'm really proud of you, Son._ " Yongguk berkata, memeluk Bobby erat, membiarkan wajah berlinang air mata tersebut menangis lebih keras di bahunya.

Tak apa.

Ia berharap, ini akan menjadi tangisan Bobby yang terakhir.

Semoga.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Hanbin mendongak, menantang teriknya cahaya mentari yang seketika membuat matanya tersengat dan berair. Ia tahu, tidak ada gunanya menentang kekuatan alam semesta, namun, Hanbin butuh melakukan 'perbuatan sia-sia' ini. Dia sedang dilanda kebosanan. Dan stress. Duduk berlama-lama di depan komputer setiap harinya akan berdampak besar, tentu saja. Menyukai suatu pekerjaan dan merasakan dampaknya langsung setelahnya adalah dua hal berbeda.

" _Shit,_ " rutuk Hanbin jengkel. Entah kepada mentari, atau pada kebodohannya sendiri. Di saat matanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menampung genangan air mata, barulah Hanbin menurunkan wajah, mengusap matanya yang perih menggunakan kerah lengan kemeja. " _I need a vacation, really,_ " gerutunya sembari merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan _lighter._

Yeah, kopi tidak lagi cukup membantunya untuk tetap 'terjaga'. Sesekali Hanbin akan mencuri-curi waktu, berada di atap gedung kantor hanya untuk menghirup nikotin selama beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang tahu kebiasaannya ini. Termasuk Josh.

 _Ctes~_

Menyalakan _lighter,_ Hanbin membakar ujung kanker stik di mulut yang langsung dihirupnya dalam, merasakan dengan khidmat sembari menutup mata saat kepulan asap tembakau memasuki ruang paru-parunya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana seluruh sistem syaraf di tubuhnnya terbangun. Sungguh membingungkan, bagaimana kepulan asap dari stik kecil yang digadang-gadang semua orang sebagai penyebab kanker, bisa memberi energi sebesar ini.

 _Fiuuuuhh~_

Hanbin menghembuskan kepulan asap ke udara. Senyum puas dipenuhi lena terpatri, menyaksikan kepulan asap tersebut menghilang disapu oleh udara di seberang teralis. Di saat-saat seperti ini... Hanbin selalu berpikir alangkah bagusnya jika dia menjadi angin, bebas pergi dan berhembus ke manapun udara bertiup. Tidak akan ada beban. Lepas.

Berbeda dengan manusia.

Terkadang, kita sering bertanya apa tujuan Tuhan menciptakan manusia? Kenapa manusia harus dibedakan dengan makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang lain? Makhluk yang akan diukur berdasarkan kebaikan, serta keburukan yang dilakukannya di dunia? Makhluk yang akan diamati-Nya, melihat seberapa jauh mereka menghancurkan diri sendiri, membuat kerusakan di muka bumi? Bergelimang dalam dosa? Apa tujuan Tuhan sebenarnya? Apakah kita hanya boneka? Para wayang yang akan melakonkan berbagai kisah pahit-manisnya kehidupan?

Tidak adil, eoh?

" **Apa Samcheon tahu kau merokok?** "

DEG!

Suara itu...

"Kurasa Youngie Samcheon tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini."

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

Hanbin berbalik cepat, terbelalak menyaksikan wajah yang dalam diam selalu dirindukannya... sekarang menatapnya. Tepat di hadapannya. "B-Bob – _mmh..._ "

Tangan lebar itu begitu cepat meraih tengkuk Hanbin, menariknya dalam ciuman panjang, hangat, dan dalam yang menarik seluruh nafas.

 _Ckmph~_

" _I miss you so bad, B.I._ "

 **TBC**

NB: Angst angst angst angst... I luv writing an angst 2be honest-.-a See you all on the last chap~ HIDUP DOUBLEB! DOUBLEB! BAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!\\(=^0)/\\(0^=)/*sorak dulu kya biasa*


	6. Chapter 5B

**FF BAP ONE SHOT EXTRA 1 BOBBY/ DOUBLEB/ YAOI/APOLOGY/Part 5B**

 **Title : Apology**

 **Author : Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating : T *sementara***

 **Genre : Yaoi/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Triangle Love/AU**

 **Length : 1 to 6**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Ji Won (IKON) as Bang Ji Won aka Bobby (A/N: D ff ni, Bobby lbih muda dari Hanbin)**

 **Kim Han Bin (IKON) as Moon Han Bin aka B.I (Officially, he's on my freakin' bias lists now! Yeaaaaa~~\\(=^0^=)/*screaming happily*)**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Kim Yoojung (Actress) as Moon Yoojung as Hanbin's sister**

 **JongJae (Jong Up & Young Jae)**

 **BangHim (Yong Guk & Him Chan)**

 **DaeLo (Dae Hyun & Zelo)**

 **Hyeri (Girls Day) as Jung Hyeri**

 **Jaehyun as Jung Jaehyun & Taeyong *appears^o^* (NCT) **

**Probably all the BAP Casts from ONE SHOT ff*nyusul***

 **Nyusul...**

 **Disclaimer: DoubleB, BAP, & Others is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachh...*kechup basah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! STRAIGHT! DRAMA! TRIANGLE LOVE! CHEATING! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note(PENTING):** Annyeong~^0^)/ Soooooo... it should be the last chap BUT sh*t happens n the stupid virus has 2 destroy all of my files that I'm stupidly never copied it 2 my PC, yet. Bloody hell... So, this is some that I can rescue so hardly out of my brain. It's not really same w the original one, of course, but I hope y'all can bare w me, Readers-nim. I'm so sorry. I'll try my best 2 finish n remember it. (-_-!)/ Bye!*kabur*

 **Summary:** _Like a criminal, I ran away._

.

.

.

 **APOLOGY**

 **Part 5B**

 _You were always at the same place_

 _Waiting for me_

"Kau hanya akan berdiri di sana, menatap punggungku, Bobby-ya?"

DEG.

Namja tampan yang ditegur tanpa menoleh itu, terlonjak kaget. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Yoojung menyadari kehadirannya. Sudah belasan menit ia berdiri di sana, beberapa langkah dari posisi duduk Yoojung. Hanya berdiri, menatap punggung kecil tersebut dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

"Duduklah, Bobby-ya. Bukankah kita di sini untuk berbicara?"

Yoojung berbalik di kursi, menatapnya dengan mata membengkak yang terlalu nyata disembunyikannya dalam balutan _make up._ Untuk kali pertama setelah nyaris seminggu lamanya, Bobby akhirnya bisa melihat wajah cantik itu. Meski berbagai hal telah terjadi di antara mereka, Yoojung tetap tersenyum padanya; tersenyum begitu lembut hingga hati nurani Bobby serasa dihujati berjuta belati. Ia tahu, dirinya tidak pantas mendapatkan semua kebaikan itu. Akan lebih baik kalau Yoojung memakinya, bukannya tersenyum seperti ini.

"Bobby?"

Panggilan Yoojung lagi-lagi menyela pemikiran Bobby. "A-ah, ye, n-ne, Noona," sahutnya terbata. Terburu dengan langkah canggung, ia akhirnya mengambil duduk di seberang meja. Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Dulunya, di tempat ini, mereka selalu duduk berdampingan. Ini adalah cafe favorit mereka berdua saat berkencan.

Sekarang semua hanyalah memori.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Bobby-ya?" tanya Yoojung, menatap lekat pipi namja tampan di depannya yang sebelumnya tidak setirus itu—sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Rahang Bobby yang runcing, semakin menonjol jelas. Sudut tulang tersebut seolah siap kapan saja menembusi kulit tipis yang menahannya. Bobby terlihat tidak sehat. Yoojung tidak suka itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Noona. Ba-bagaimana denganmu? Kau... baik?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat konyol, eoh? Ne, Bobby tahu itu. Yoojung sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi 'baik'. Dia kehilangan banyak berat badan. Dan itu semua adalah kesalahannya.

Kali ini bukan lagi senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah cantik tersebut, namun senyuman sendu yang ingin sekali Bobby hapus dari sana.

"Kita berbincang dengan canggung. Kita terdengar seperti orang asing," tutur Yoojung getir.

"..."

Bobby bungkam. Ya, mereka berbicara seperti orang asing. Haruskah mereka seperti ini? Apakah setelah berpisah, mereka akan menjadi orang asing bagi satu sama lain?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tidak boleh.

"Mianhe, Noona, aku—"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak meminta maaf, Bobby-ya," potong Yoojung dalam bisikan lirih, menelan gumpalan tak kasat mata di tenggorokannya sebelum kembali tersenyum; senyuman tulus yang membuat kedua mata berkaca tersebut menghilang oleh lengkungan bulan sabit. "Jangan meminta maaf lagi."

"..."

Sekali lagi Bobby dibuatnya bungkam. Permintaan mustahil dari Yoojung. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengindahkan permintaan tersebut. Dirinya akan selalu mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada yeoja cantik ini. Bahkan berlutut, memohon pengampunan darinya, kalau perlu. Namun... Yoojung menatapnya lurus. Bobby melihat kerapuhan yang nyata di sana. Dia lah orangnya; penyebab dari kerapuhan yeoja tegar ini.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur?"

 _Deg!_

"N-ne?"

Jantung Bobby serasa berhenti. Memang itulah tujuan pentingnya mengajak Yoojung bertemu. Mereka akan membicarakan kebenaran. Inilah saatnya. Tidak ada lagi tindakan pengecut melarikan diri. Kenyataan harus dihadapi, bukannya berpaling dan melarikan diri darinya.

"Orang yang kau cintai..."

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

Jika sebelumnya berhenti, sekarang jantung Bobby berdetak tidak karuan. Yoojung menyeret kejujuran lebih cepat ke dalam pembicaraan mereka dari yang ia perkirakan. Mereka benar-benar akan membicarakannya.

"... Apa itu adikku, Hanbin?"

 **DEG!**

Bobby tersentak. Yoojung tidak bertanya. Yoojung menebaknya. "Ba-bagaimana..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku hanya menggabungkan semua teka-teki yang ada. Kita baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Kau mulai berubah saat Binie kembali, dan kau... semakin berubah kacau saat Binie pergi. Dan lagi, satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganmu selain diriku adalah adikku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain selain Binie, Bobby-ya."

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

 _Oh,_ bagaimana Bobby bisa lupa betapa jeniusnya yeoja cantik ini?!

"Kau baru menyadari perasaanmu terhadap Binie, ne?"

DEG!

Yoojung tiada henti menebaknya. Seolah... Bang Ji Won adalah _buku yang terbuka;_ mudah untuk dibaca. Mudah untuk dipahami.

"A-aku..." Apa? Apa yang akan dikatakannya sebagai pembenaran akan tebakan tersebut? Tidakkah... jawabannya akan sangat menyakiti Yoojung? Menghina apa yang telah mereka miliki dan bangun selama ini?

 _Oh,_ sekarang Bobby mendustai diri sendiri.

Dia. Sudah. Melakukannya.

Ia sudah menyakiti Yoojung, mengingkari janji mereka karena dirinya, hatinya yang lamban dan pengecut, akhirnya menyadari betapa selama ini... hanya Moon Han Bin yang bertahta di sana. Jika saja dirinya menyadari lebih cepat hal itu... semua hal menyakitkan ini tidak akan terjadi kepada mereka.

Dan Hanbin...

 _Oh,_ Hanbin, Hyung Malaikat-Nya yang malang. Semua penderitaan itu... Hanbin tidak harus—tidak akan—menanggungnya seorang diri.

"Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, Bobby-ya. Cinta tidak pernah salah. Kau hanya manusia biasa yang mendengarkan kata hatimu. Lagipula..." Yoojung berkata, lagi-lagi secara ajaib membaca pikiran Bobby. " _Everything happens for a reason._ Dan setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya memahami alasan Binie yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kuliah di New York."

 _Deg!_

Apa maksudnya memahami? Apa Yoojung...

 _Sret~_

Selembar kertas persegi tersodor di atas meja. Memotong pergulatan kalut Bobby dengan pikirannya. Selembar foto. Potret polaroid dirinya yang... sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia telah difoto oleh seseorang. _Huh?_ Apa Yoojung yang mengambilnya? Tapi... dari seragam dan suasana sekitar... bukankah itu potret saat pertama kali Bobby menghadiri penyambutan murid baru? Tahun pertamanya di sekolah Menengah Atas...

 _Deg._

Yoojung kuliah di Seoul saat itu.

"Noona, ini..."

"Itu milik Binie."

Bobby sudah menduganya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di bawah tempat tidur saat membersihkan kamar Binie kemarin. Kurasa foto itu tidak sengaja terjatuh dan tertinggal olehnya. _Kkkk,_ kau tahu? Ini seperti pertanda dari Tuhan untukku. Kurasa inilah alasan dari semua kejadian ini."

 _Mwo?_

Alasan? Pertanda? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Yoojung bicarakan?!

Mungkin kebingungan yang Bobby rasakan tergambar begitu nyata dari wajahnya. Karena Yoojung akhirnya berhenti terkikik hanya untuk tersenyum. "Lihat ke balik foto, Bobby-ya," pintanya lembut.

Mengikuti Yoojung, Bobby membalik kertas persegi di tangannya. _Err..._ di sana hanya ada lukisan cat air serumpun bunga kecil yang cantik dengan kelopak berwarna ungu. Dan juga... pada sudut kanan kertas foto, terdapat tanda tangan 'B.I' – _tunggu,_ Hanbin bisa melukis? Sejak kapan?! Kenapa Bobby tidak pernah tahu?

"Noona, apa ini... Hanbin yang melukisnya?"

"Ne. Yeppeo ji?"

Bobby mengangguk sekilas, menyusuri permukaan kasar dari torehan cat air di setiap lekuk kelopak bunga. "Apa Hanbin belajar melukis saat tinggal di New York?"

"Ani. Binie sebenarnya sudah belajar melukis sejak berumur sepuluh tahun."

 _Wow._

Kejutan lainnya.

Sekarang hal yang Bobby tidak ketahui mengenai B.I semakin bertambah, eoh? Dan dia menyebut dirinya sebagai sahabat karib Hanbin?! Apa dia yakin akan hal itu?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Bobby-ya. Binie melukis hanya untuk kesenangan. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini selain kami sekeluarga."

Meski Yoojung berkata begitu, tapi tetap saja, tidak akan cukup meredakan kekecewaan yang Bobby rasakan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sementara... mereka membacanya bak sebuah buku yang terbuka.

"Kau tahu bunga apa itu?" tanya Yoojung tiba-tiba, yang hanya bersambut gelengan pelan dari namja tampan yang ditanyai. "Itu bunga lilac, Bobby-ya. Saat kami kecil, aku dan Binie suka sekali mempelajari bahasa bunga. Kami selalu menjadikannya semacam permainan tebak-tebakan setiap kali musim semi datang." Yoojung menjelaskan sembari tersenyum, sempat terlena oleh memori masa lalunya dan Hanbin sebelum kembali menatap Bobby. "Kau tahu, apa bahasa bunga dari _lilac_?"

Bahasa bunga? Bobby pernah mendengar istilah tersebut, tapi... tidak pernah sedikitpun ia tertarik untuk mempelajarinya. _Well,_ apa gunanya? Apakah itu lebih penting, dibandingkan pelajarannya di sekolah kedokteran mengenai pembuluh darah yang menjalari seluruh sistem vital di dalam tubuh manusia?

" _Tsk!_ Seharusnya kau mempelajarinya," gerutu Si Cantik, bersidekap. Bibirnya yang mungil dan lancip—seperti Hanbin—saling menekan, membentuk garis lurus, membuatnya terlihat bak bocah yang tengah berusaha keras memperlihatkan wajah merajuk. "Bahasa bunga dari lilac adalah **cinta pertama** , Bobby-ya. Cinta pertama Binie adalah dirimu!"

 _Tik,_

 _Tik,_

 _Tiiiiiiiiiikkk..._

Yoojung terbelalak. Ketiadaan reaksi dari Bobby hanya berarti satu hal. Dia... "Kau sudah tahu?!" pekiknya tidak percaya.

" _Err,_ saat kami _hangout_ waktu itu... _I kind of says something stupid and made Hanbin pissed off. He ended up blurting out everythings; including his feeling._ " Bobby menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin, mengesampingkan beberapa informasi yang mungkin, seharusnya, Yoojung tidak perlu tahu. Dia mencium Hanbin, misalnya.

Kedua telapak tangan berjemari lentik milik Yoojung saling berdekapan di depan mulut. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya hanyalah syok. " _O, My..._ jadi itulah alasan sebenarnya mengapa tiba-tiba Binie kembali ke New York?! Dia... kembali melarikan diri."

Suara Yoojung semakin berbisik di akhir. Bobby menyadari, senyum yang tadinya cukup mendominasi wajah cantik tersebut, sekarang berubah menjadi kerut kesedihan. Kekecewaan. Dan rasa bersalah—rasa yang seharusnya hanya Bobby yang boleh merasakan. _Toh,_ semua kekacauan ini berakar dari kebodohannya. Kenapa dia dulu begitu buta?

"Bobby, kau harus menyusul Binie."

DEG!

 _What?!_

"Noona, apa yang—"

Yeoja cantik itu tiba-tiba meraih ke atas meja, mendekap tangan Bobby yang masih memegangi foto polaroid, menatapnya lurus di kedua mata. "Hanya kau yang bisa membawa Binie kembali, Bobby-ya. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, beritahu dia. Jangan biarkan adikku terus-menerus berpikir kalau cintanya selama ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Binie berhak tahu, Bobby-ya."

Bobby tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya ini. Apakah... Yoojung bermaksud memberinya restu untuk bisa bersama Hanbin?

"... Kalian saling mencintai..."

 _Ya,_ memang itulah yang sedang Yoojung lakukan. Ia terus berbicara tanpa menyadari kalau namja di depannya, mulai memasang ekspresi keras. Kenapa? Kenapa Yoojung masih saja menjadi orang baik? Dia seharusnya marah! Bukannya membujuk Bobby dengan senyuman lembut seperti ini!

"... kalian akan bahagia—"

" _ **Stop.**_ "

Satu kata yang terucap di antara gigi bergemeletuk, sontak membuat bibir mungil Yoojung terkatup rapat. Ia terpana mendengar desisan tajam itu, tidak mengerti kenapa Bobby tiba-tiba marah. "Bobby-ya, waegeu—"

"Kumohon jangan tersenyum di saat kau _ingin_ menangis, Noona."

DEG.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Kau pukuli saja aku. Maki aku. Jangan tersenyum dan bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja! Aku tahu, Noona. Kau **tidak** baik-baik saja." Bobby membungkuk, menempelkan dahi pada tangan mereka yang saling berdekapan di atas meja. " _Hiks..._ Aku tahu."

Ia menangis.

"..."

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka 'berbicara', Yoojung lah yang terdiam. Bobby menangis di depannya, menyembunyikan wajah di atas dekapan tangan mereka. Bahunya yang selalu tegap dan kokoh, sekarang bergetar hebat dalam gundah. Ketidak-berdayaan.

"Maafkan aku, Noona. _Hiks..._ maafkan aku."

 _Tes~_

Air mata yang sekuat tenaga Yoojung bendung, akhirnya menetes. Bobby benar. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Semua ini begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh kenyataan. Oleh takdir. Ini tidak adil.

Akan tetapi...

Di antara ketidak-adilan yang dirasakannya, bagaimana dengan Hanbin sendiri? Bukankah selama ini adiknya hidup dalam ketidak-adilan tersebut? Ia melihat seseorang yang dicintainya, 'mencintai' kakak kandungnya sendiri. Bukankah Hanbin jauh lebih menderita? Bahkan... demi mereka, Hanbin merelakan cintanya dan pergi.

Apa yang Yoojung rasakan saat ini tidak ada bandingan dengan apa yang selama ini Hanbin rasakan. Dalam hal mencintai, Yoojung sudah kalah telak. Dia hanyalah angin sesaat dalam kehidupan Bobby. Sementara Hanbin... adiknya adalah pejuang, matahari yang berputar tangguh dalam porosnya. Energi tak berbatas. Dan Bobby... Bobby adalah pemuja matahari, yang terlalu lama terlena dalam semilir angin. Hingga tidak menyadari, betapa rindunya ia akan rasa hangat dari bermandikan cahaya.

 **Yoojung bukan tandingan Hanbin.**

Jika adiknya bisa merelakan... kenapa Yoojung tidak?

" _Hiks,_ aku memaafkanmu, Bobby. Aku memaafkanmu."

 _Karena cinta tidak pernah salah._

Air mata bukanlah pertanda bahwa seseorang itu lemah. Air mata adalah puncak dimana hati manusia akhirnya menerima segala hal yang terjadi. Air mata adalah proses menuju kedamaian. Ibarat hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi, saat mereda... satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah kedamaian.

Bukankah sesudah hujan, biasanya akan muncul pelangi yang cantik?

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

Gerimis telah mereda, menyisakan kabut tipis yang menggantung, bergumul dalam lembabnya udara menjelang petang. Himchan seketika melarikan kedua tangan, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai menggigil. Dia tidak seharusnya terus-menerus bertahan berdiri di teras depan rumah mereka. Namun, keinginan untuk segera bertemu dengan Sang Putera Bungsu lebih kuat ketimbang dinginnya udara yang menelusup ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya. Himchan mencemaskan Bobby.

"Hime?"

Panggilan bersuara berat yang berasal dari dalam rumah membuat Himchan menoleh. "Aku di teras depan, Gukie!" sahutnya, sedikit meninggikan suara. Ia langsung tersenyum begitu wajah tampan Sang Nampyeon muncul dari balik pintu. Sebuah selimut kecil tersampir di bahu. " _You look handsome~_ "

Menyipitkan mata sangsi, Yongguk berjalan mendekati Himchan. Tanpa menunggu langsung membentangkan lebar selimut di bahunya, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan memeluk Si Cantik dari belakang. " _Don't distract me, Hime._ Aku tidak akan termakan rayuanmu."

Komentar tersebut mau-tidak-mau mengundang kekehan dari Himchan. Apa dia terlalu mudah dibaca sekarang? " _Yah,_ aku hanya ingin memuji Nampyeon-Ku. Apakah itu salah!?"

"Aku tahu kau melakukannya karena tidak ingin menerima omelanku, Hime. Kenapa kau berdiri di luar saat cuaca dingin begini, eoh?"

 _Ya,_ ia memang terlalu mudah dibaca. Lebih tepatnya, Yongguk lah yang terlalu mudah membacanya sekarang. " _Tsk._ Aku sedang menunggu Jiwonie, Gukie. Aku... cemas. Bagaimana kalau permasalahannya bersama Yoojungie semakin rumit?"

Yongguk menghembuskan nafas panjang, memeluk punggung dalam dekapannya semakin erat. "Hime, Baby, putera kita sudah dewasa. Jiwonie bisa mengurus masalahnya sendiri. Sebagai orang tua kita hanya bisa memberinya saran, memberi arahan. Selebihnya? Semua tergantung pada Jiwonie."

" _Huft,_ aku tahu itu, Gukie. Hanya saja... aku melihat bagaimana semua ini mempengaruhi putera kita. Demi Tuhan, anak itu bahkan tidak pernah menghadapi permasalahan berat apapun dalam hidupnya! Satu-satunya _moment_ yang pernah kulihat Jiwonie menangis, adalah saat dia mengantar Hanbin ke bandara untuk kuliah ke New York. Tapi sekarang... dia sering memasang wajah sedih itu dan menangis."

Himchan benar. Putera bungsu mereka jelas tengah menghadapi ujian perdana—sekaligus terbesar—dalam hidupnya. Jiwonie, putera bungsu mereka yang tangguh dan periang, sekarang...

"Kita harus percaya pada Jiwonie, Hime. Aku melihat keyakinan itu dari matanya. Percayalah, dia akan menyelesaikan semua ini."

Tapi tak apa. Yongguk akan berpegang teguh, yakin, dan menyerahkan semua pada putera mereka. Sudah waktunya Bobby menjadi dewasa. _Toh,_ langit mendung hanyalah kumpulan dari awan kelabu. Langit biru akan selalu berada di atas mereka. Tidak pernah beranjak.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

 _I miss you so bad..._

Punggung tegap yang membelakanginya tampak lebih kecil dari biasanya. Punggung itu terlihat kesepian. Bobby ingin sekali mendekat dan memeluknya erat dalam dekapan. Namun... semilir angin di awal musim semi berhembus, membelai surai _fluffy_ itu pelan. Teriknya matahari menambah efek, membuat pemandangan _imaginer_ yang hadir dalam bentuk nyata— _aesthetic._

Bobby tidak ingin secepatnya menampakkan diri. Ini momen berharga. Dia ingin menikmati waktunya; menatap dalam lena _figure_ sempurna Moon Han Bin yang tengah berdiri pada pagar beton pembatas atap gedung, mendongak, menikmati hembusan angin. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Surai _fluffy_ selembut sutera yang biasanya sewarna dengan arang itu sekarang berwarna cokelat hangat. Mengingatkan Bobby akan selai cokelat hazelnut yang menjadi favoritnya dan Minki sewaktu keci – _oh,_ oke, sekarang pun mereka masih menggilai selai yang sama.

Akan tetapi...

Kenapa Hanbin tidak kunjung menurunkan wajahnya dari posisi mendongak? Apa yang Hanbin lakukan? Tidakkah sinar matahari menyengat ma – **tunggu,**

 _What the..._

Memang itulah yang sedang Hanbin lakukan! Apa dia gila!? Perbuatannya itu sangat berbahaya! Sinar matahari bisa merusak kornea—

" _Shit!_ "

Hanbin mengumpat.

 _Tap._

Langkah Bobby seketika terhenti. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, namja berwajah menggemaskan yang diamati menurunkan kepala, mengusap matanya yang kemungkinan perih oleh sengatan matahari menggunakan kerah lengan kemeja. _Tsk!_ Apa yang Hanbin pikirkan dengan melakukan hal seperti itu, eoh?!

" _I need a vacation, really._ "

Bobby mendengarnya menggerutu. Dia hanya bisa membayangkan dari posisinya berdiri sekarang, bagaimana bibir penuh Hanbin semakin mengerucut maju, membentuk _pouty_ lucu yang nyaris membulat sempurna. Bobby masih mengingat dengan jelas saat telunjuknya yang jahil menekan-nekan daging berisi tersebut berkali-kali, hanya untuk menggodai Sang Pemilik.

 _Ctes~_

 _ **What the...**_

Euforia masa lalu membuat Bobby tidak melihat pergerakan Hanbin yang merogoh ke dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok beserta _lighter,_ kemudian menyelipkannya di antara bibir, dan... menyalakannya.

 _WHAT THE F*CK!_ Sejak kapan Hanbin merokok?!

 _Fiuuuuhh~_

Dari caranya menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok ke udara, mendongak, hanya untuk tersenyum penuh lena setelahnya... Bobby yakin, ini bukanlah hisapan Hanbin yang pertama. Dia ahli. Menikmati racun dari nikotin bak menikmati sepotong cokelat terlezat di dunia. Dia... kecanduan? Sudah berapa lama Hanbin menghisap stik kanker itu?

" **Apa Samcheon tahu kau merokok?** " Bobby tidak bisa menahannya. Dia harus menghentikan Hanbin dan kecanduannya yang berbahaya ini. "Kurasa Youngie Samcheon tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini."

 _Set!_

Hanbin berbalik cepat, menatap Bobby dengan marbel cokelat hangat yang... menghipnotis itu. Dalam sekejap Bobby melupakan alasannya menegur Hanbin. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah rasa rindunya yang begitu besar terhadap namja manis ini.

"B-Bob – _mmh..._ "

Ia bahkan tidak memberi Hanbin kesempatan untuk sekedar menyebut namanya terbata. Menarik tengkuk jenjang itu, Bobby menciumnya; mencium bibir penuh, lancip, dan kenyal milik Hanbin. Dia menciumnya. Lama. Menghiraukan rasa dari tembakau yang membayangi manis dan kenyalnya bibir penuh tersebut.

 _Ckmph~_

" _I miss you so bad, B.I._ "

 _Yeah,_ merindukannya melebihi apapun. Bobby bisa saja menjabarkannya dengan lebih men- _detail_ lagi, mengungkapkan segala yang ia rasakan untuk namja manis ini. Hanya saja... _'I miss you so bad'_ rasanya cukup membantu.

"Apa yang k-kau lakukan di sini, Bobby?!"

Paling tidak sebelum Hanbin tersadar.

"Aku? Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan di sini, Binie?" Entah kenapa Bobby merasa perlu bermain kata di saat-saat seperti ini. Jika dia menanggapi dengan serius, kemungkinan besar namja manis pemilik wajah dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya ini akan jauh lebih panik dari yang sekarang.

Hanbin bergerak mundur beberapa langkah setelah menepis kedua tangan Bobby dari rahangnya. Ia langsung berjalan bolak-balik, mengacak surai cokelat hazelnut miliknya kacau. " _You tell me! Gosh! W-what in the hell..._ apa noona-ku tahu kau ke sini?"

"Apa hubungannya kedatanganku ke sini dengan Yoojungie Noona?"

" _YAH!_ " hardik Hanbin geram, melempar rokok yang baru ia nikmati dalam satu hirupan panjang ke lantai beton, menginjaknya padam menggunakan ujung sepatu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa ini saat yang tepat bagi Bobby untuk bertele-tele seperti ini?! "Tentu saja semua ini _berhubungan_ dengan noona-ku, Bobby! A-apa yang akan noona-ku pikirkan nanti?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini!? Jawab aku dan berhentilah berte—"

"Aku datang untuk membawamu kembali, Binie. Yoojungie Noona memintaku, meyakinkanku, untuk membawamu kembali."

DEG!

 _Mwo?_

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Sudah ada kabar dari Jiwonie?" Hyeri bertanya kepada Yoojung di seberang sana. Mereka tengah mengobrol melalui telepon. _Earphone_ kecil terselip nyaman di telinga kanannya.

"Dia sudah tiba di New York. Belum lama ini dia menghubungiku. Dasar, Bocah Itu! Dia tidak ingat kalau di Korea sekarang lewat dari tengah malam?!"

Hyeri terkekeh. " _Yah,_ Eonnie, kau juga sama saja. Lihat? Apa kau sadar kalau sekarang kau menghubungiku jam tiga pagi? _I need my beauty sleep, ya' know?!_ " omelnya, berusaha keras agar terdengar jengkel meski gagal total dikarenakan tawa yang pecah di akhir. Tidak perlu menatap langsung untuk mengetahui kalau Yoojung di seberang sana mengerucutkan bibirnya maju.

" _Yah,_ apa _beauty sleep_ -mu lebih penting dari eonni-mu ini?! Aku butuh teman bicara."

Melirik jam digital LED di meja nakas, Hyeri berjengit. Dia salah mengira, bukan jam tiga, ini masih jam dua pagi! " _Tsk,_ tidak bisakah kau menunggu pagi saja, Eonnie?"

" _In case you didn't notice, Honey, it's actually morning already._ "

Yoojung dan penjabaran faktanya. Hyeri tidak kuasa menahan dengusan. "Yang kumaksud adalah pagi hari dengan cahaya matahari di langit, Lady Einstein..."

"Apa kau tahu? Di malam hari pun, saat langit gelap bertabur bintang, ahli kecantikan kulit menganjurkan kita untuk tetap memakai tabir surya saat keluar rumah? Malam hari bukan berarti cahaya matahari tidak bersinar, Hyeri-ya. Kita akan tetap terkena paparannya. So, alasanmu sama sekali tidak _valid._ " Yoojung mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan penekanan pasti.

 _What the heck..._

Yeoja cantik di seberang sukses membuat Hyeri melongo di tempat. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yoojung membuatnya merasa seolah sedang berada dalam kelas debat, eoh? _What's with the fun fact anyway?!_

" _Alright, alright..._ Kau menang. Sekarang katakan, kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

" _Yah,_ kenapa kau berbicara sangat tidak formal? Dan juga, kenapa kau terdengar tidak bersemangat!? Kau seharusnya menghiburku, Jung Hye Ri, bukannya membuatku semakin murung. Kau juga seharusnya... _blablablabla~_ "

Untuk omelan yang berikutnya, Hyeri dengan sengaja memekakkan telinga. Besar bersama dengan Yoojung membuatnya cukup ahli melakukan hal tersebut. Dia hanya perlu membayangkan bermandikan sinar mentari pagi yang hangat, dan suara ombak... _ah,_ untuk yang terakhir tidak terlalu sulit membayangkannya, _toh,_ kediaman Jung Family hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari bibir pantai. Suara ombak terdengar landai di luar sana.

"... Hyeri-ya, kau tidur?"

 _Omo,_ eonnie cantik-nya ini sudah selesai mengomel?

"Ani. Aku mendengarkanmu, Eonnie. Kau sudah selesai?" Hyeri bertanya tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah. Membuat Sang Eonnie berdecih karena tahu betul, dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu, You Brat?"

Tawa Hyeri meledak sebelum ia sempat menghentikannya. Kemungkinan besar dia akan diomeli umma-nya saat sarapan nanti. " _Hahaha, there you go. You know me so well, Eonnie~_ " dendangnya, menyingkirkan selimut, dan bergerak turun dari ranjang hanya untuk terperanjat saat sesuatu berbulu lembut membelai pergelangan kakinya. " _Oh!_ Nomnom! Kau terbangun, Chagi? Mianhe~"

"Nomnom? Hyeri-ya, aku ingin menyapa Nomnom!"

Yoojung tiba-tiba berseru heboh, mengundang desisan terganggu dari Hyeri karena secara tidak langsung yeoja cantik itu berteriak di telinganya. " _Ish,_ arraso..., arraso. Kau tidak perlu berteriak, Eonnie. Aku bisa tuli."

Mengangkat Nomnom, pomerian berbulu putih peliharaannya dari lantai, Hyeri mengecup moncong makhluk mungil tersebut penuh kasih. Lalu kemudian memeluknya ke dalam pangkuan sembari berjalan menuju balkon kamar. Paling tidak dengan berada di luar, mereka tidak akan mengganggu umma-nya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

" _Here you go._ "

Meski mengomel, Hyeri melepaskan _earphone,_ mendekatkannya pada telinga runcing berbulu putih milik Nomnom. Ia terkekeh begitu makhluk mungil dalam pangkuannya seketika ber-'awk' heboh, mendapati suara familiar mengajaknya berbicara dari seberang. Yoojung dan Nomnom memang sangat akrab. Hyeri tidak jarang menitipkan anjing peliharaannya tersebut pada Sang Eonnie.

Beberapa detik membiarkan keduanya 'mengobrol', Hyeri memasang kembali _earphone_ ke telinga. "Kalian sudah puas, berbicara tanpaku?" gerutunya main-main.

"Wae? Kau tidak boleh jealous. Kau selalu bersama Nomnom. Kau bisa mengajaknya berbicara setiap hari, Hyeri-ya."

Hyeri mengulum senyum, memilih untuk tidak memberi respon. Ia hanya menatap jauh ke depan, dimana sinar rembulan telah merubah warna laut berombak menjadi keperakan. Mereka tinggal di surga dunia; surga eksotis yang selalu menjadi impian kebanyakan orang. Hyeri tahu itu.

Namun, bukan keindahan tersebut yang sedang menjadi fokus pikiran yeoja cantik ini.

"Kau tahu, Eonnie? Tempat kita tinggal adalah surga yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun. Aku suka pantai. Kita semua, The Mato's, menyukai kawasan pantai melebihi apapun di muka bumi ini. _Kkkk..._ Kecuali Youngie Samcheon dan Himchanie Umma, tentu saja."

"..."

Tidak ada komentar apapun dari Yoojung. Dia membiarkan Hyeri berbicara. Dia tahu, yeoja cantik bermata besar dan berbibir penuh itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Menurutku... anggota keluarga kita yang pergi jauh dari 'rumah' adalah orang-orang tangguh. Bisa kau bayangkan, Eonnie, betapa beratnya meninggalkan semua yang menyayangimu dan pergi ke antah-berantah? Appa-ku dengan tujuan mulianya, Jaehyunie Oppa yang mengejar cintanya, dan Binie... yang mencoba menyelamatkan hatinya. Mereka ke tempat asing, yang sangat jauh dari rumah kita."

Yoojung di seberang sana menghirup nafas bergetar. Entah karena hembusan hangat udara malam yang menerpa dan memasuki ruang paru-parunya, atau karena kata-kata Hyeri yang membuatnya semakin menyadari, betapa besarnya penderitaan Hanbin selama ini untuk kebahagiannya dan Bobby. "Kau benar, Hyeri-ya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tangguh." Ia bergumam pada akhirnya, menatap jauh permukaan air laut yang berwarna keperakan dari jendela kamar.

"Eonnie-ya?"

" _Hmm?_ "

"Aku senang kau kembali."

Seringkali terdapat sejuta makna hanya dengan satu kalimat.

Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah cantik Yoojung di seberang sana. Hyeri mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia dapat membayangkan hal tersebut dengan jelas. Moon Yoo Jung yang sebenarnya adalah gadis periang yang dipenuhi semangat dan selalu tersenyum lembut, bukannya gadis rapuh dengan mata membengkak dikarenakan terlalu banyak menangis. Hyeri merindukan sosok Moon Yoo Jung yang sebenarnya.

" _Yeah,_ **aku juga** , Hyeri-ya."

Hidup sering kali tidak berjalan seperti yang kita mau. Manusia tidak akan pernah terhindar dari rasa sakit. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab, menyembuhkan luka yang menganga, mengeringkannya hingga tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Mungkin luka tersebut akan meninggalkan bekas, namun, bukankah itu yang dinamakan hidup? Setiap bekas meninggalkan makna, memori penting dari perjalanan hidup kita di dunia. Rasa sakit membuat kita belajar untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi.

 _Because everything happens for a reason._

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"... Yoojungie Noona memintaku, meyakinkanku, untuk membawamu kembali."

 _ **What,**_

 _ **The...**_

Omong kosong apa yang sedang Bobby bicarakan? Kenapa noona-nya mengutus... _err,_ kenapa harus Bobby? Dia sedang menjalani hidupnya yang baru di sini. Tidak bisakah Bobby membiarkannya tenang? Dia mengalami kesulitan melupakan namja itu, dan sekarang... tiga langkah jaraknya, Bobby berdiri di depannya, _looking as gorgeous as ever in those black long coat, white loose shirt, black ripped jeans..., and those black leather boots..._

 _Oh,_ Hanbin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kehadiran Bobby membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Bobby tidak seharusnya berada di sini, menghirup udara yang sama dengannya, di depannya. Wae?! Kenapa Bobby harus datang untuk... menjemputnya? _Hell!_ Memangnya Yoojung berpikir dia sedang apa di sini, eoh?! Liburan?! _No!_ Dia bekerja. Terikat kontrak! Dia tidak bisa dengan seenaknya memutuskan pergi begitu saja.

"Pulanglah, Bobby. Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan di sini, huh?"

" _You're... moping around,_ " jawab Bobby berbisik pelan, meski tahu Hanbin tidak bermaksud benar-benar bertanya dengan ucapannya.

" _I'm not moping around!_ Aku bekerja! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupku di sini, Bobby-ya. _Couldn't you see it?_ "

Bobby mendengus sinis, seketika membuat Hanbin terperanjat menerima reaksi tersebut darinya. "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Kau menjalani hidupmu dengan sangat baik di sini, Hanbin."

 **Deg.**

Hanbin berjengit, merasakan aura sarcasm yang begitu kental dari setiap kata yang Bobby ucapkan. Namja itu memanggil namanya datar sekaligus sinis. Dan lagi... ada apa dengan semua ketidak- _formal_ -an bocah ini, eoh? Bagaimanapun, dia lebih tua satu tahun dari Bobby, 'kan?!

"... Kau menikmati hidupmu yang baru dengan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri secara perlahan, eoh?" Bobby berkomentar, melirik stik rokok yang telah hancur lebur di antara kaki Hanbin sejenak, lalu kembali melirik marbel cokelat hangat tersebut. "Apakah kau sedang menjalani hidup sebagai pria _'cool'_ sekarang? Dulu kau pernah berkata kalau namja yang merokok itu adalah namja yang keren, 'kan?"

 _Yeah,_ Bobby masih mengingat dengan jelas berbagai pembicaraan mereka di masa lalu. Meski pembicaraan itu adalah hal ter- _random_ sekalipun. Mengapa tidak ada astronot yang pernah mencoba mendarat di bintang, misalnya.

"Bobby, ini hidupku. Apa hakmu mengatur-ngatur hidupku?" Hanbin berujar tak kalah dingin.

 **DEG.**

Menohok Bobby di ulu hati karena namja manis ini seolah mempertegas status mereka sebagai... _apa?_ Apakah di mata Hanbin... mereka sudah benar-benar resmi menjadi orang asing sekarang?

"Binie," mulai Bobby pelan, menghapus semua kesinisan yang sebelumnya menguar di permukaan. Dia seharusnya bersikap tenang dalam menghadapi semua ini. "Aku peduli padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit, apakah itu salah?"

" _ **Stop.**_ "

 _Huh?_

"Binie, apa yang—"

"BERHENTI MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN TERPURUK, BOBBY!" bentak Hanbin geram, tanpa diduga meneteskan kristal bening yang ia sendiri pun, tidak sadari telah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Kehadiran Bobby begitu mempengaruhinya; membuatnya emosional dan tidak berdaya. " _Hiks..._ Kau harus berhenti menunjukkan perhatianmu padaku. Tidakkah kau mengerti? I-ini semua... _hiks,_ ini semua semakin membuatku berhalusinasi, kau tahu? Kau menciumku. Kau memelukku. Kau merindukanku... aku bingung, Bobby. Aku mulai ber – _hiks!_ Aku mulai berhalusinasi kalau kau juga mencintaiku! Jadi berhentilah. _Hiks,_ berhentilah membuatku salam paham, arraso?"

 _Tep, tep, tap!_

Namun Bobby mendekat, berhenti melangkah saat jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh celah kecil. Hanya beberapa _centi._ Hanbin dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas mereka beradu. Tangan lebar tersebut menyentuh kedua pipinya, menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di sana. Marbel hitam Bobby menatapnya lurus, penuh puja, menyelami seolah ingin berbagi rahasia terdalam. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir pink itu.

"Tapi kau tidak salah paham, Binie. Aku memang mencintaimu. Hanya kau lah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai."

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggg..._

"M-mwo?"

"Aku dan Noona memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dia mengetahui kalau orang yang kucintai sebenarnya adalah dirimu—bukan dirinya, Binie"

 **DEG!**

Hanbin lupa, bagaimana caranya bernafas.

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

"Sudah ada kabar dari Bobby, Chagi?" Youngjae menghampiri Sang Puteri yang tengah duduk santai di beranda samping rumah mereka, menikmati hembusan pelan angin memainkan helaian rambutnya.

"Dia sudah tiba di New York, Umma. Kurasa sekarang Bobby dan Binie telah menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Yougjae mengambil duduk di samping Yoojung. "Hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau memang terdengar sangat yakin, Chagi?"

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, makhluk cantik yang tengah Youngjae usap kepalanya, memberi satu anggukan pasti. " _E-heum._ Mereka saling mencintai, Umma. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa berpaling dari hebatnya kekuatan cinta."

 _Yeah,_ Youngjae setuju akan hal itu. Tapi... mereka membicarakan putera semata wayangnya, yang begitu keras kepala. Hanbin selalu memegang teguh pendiriannya. Dia tidak mudah untuk digoyahkan. "Kau sudah menghubungi adikmu? Berbicara dari hati ke hati dengannya?"

 _O-ow..._

Tersadar, Yoojung mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menangkap arah pembicaraan Sang Umma. "Aku... belum melakukannya," cicitnya lirih, sejenak merasa konyol karena telah melewatkan hal penting.

" _Huft,_ Chagi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana adikmu itu, 'kan? Binie tidak akan mendengarkan Bobby. Apapun yang Bobby sampaikan padanya, hanya akan masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Adikmu bebal. Dia akan teguh pada pendiriannya – _well,_ itu bagus." Youngjae mengoreksi setelah berpikir. "Tapi hal itu terkadang tidak menguntungkan baginya! Umma hanya takut... adikmu akan mengambil keputusan yang salah lagi."

Yoojung menghela nafas, meraih jemari Sang Umma dan menggenggamnya di kedua tangan, memberi remasan menenangkan. "Umma, ada Bobby di sana. Kita harus mempercayai Bobby. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Binie melakukan hal yang sama, menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Umma tenang saja, aku akan menghubungi Binie, berbicara dengannya. Aku hanya... perlu waktu." Ia berbisik lirih, menatapi jemari mereka berdua.

Youngjae tersenyum lembut, mengerti. Semua ini tidak mudah. Terlalu banyak pengorbanan serta ketabahan hati yang harus puterinya hadapi. "Umma mengerti, Sayang. Kau tahu? Umma sangat bangga padamu. Kau mencoba belajar untuk melepaskan Bobby. Pengorbanan bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Aku tidak berkorban apapun, Umma. Binie lah, yang selama ini telah berkorban banyak. Aku hanya mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya memang sudah menjadi miliknya." Yoojung tersenyum, akhirnya menaikkan wajah untuk menatap Sang Umma lurus, tepat di kedua mata. "Jika Binie bisa, kenapa aku tidak?"

 _Deg~_

Jika saja marbel cokelat tersebut tidak menatapnya berkaca, Youngjae mungkin akan salah mengira, berpikir kalau puterinya yang cantik ini sangat tegar. Tapi lihatlah? Siapa bilang tersenyum tulus sembari menangis itu mustahil?

" _Owh..._ " Youngjae menarik kepala bersurai panjang selembut sutera tersebut ke dalam pelukan, menyembunyikan wajah cantik itu di dadanya yang dalam sekejap, dibasahi oleh air mata. " _Ssh,_ Chagi... Ne, Umma percaya kau pasti bisa. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Umma sangat bangga padamu."

Air mata ibarat hujan yang turun di awal musim semi, mencairkan es yang masih tersisa pada kuncup bunga, membangunkannya dari tidur musim dingin yang panjang. Itulah sebabnya, Youngjae tidak akan menghentikan air mata Sang Puteri. Dia akan membiarkan semua kegundahan bercampur resah itu tercurah dalam bentuk kristal bening yang menganak sungai. Berharap suatu saat nanti—kalau bisa secepatnya—semua akan mereda, menjadi lebih baik lagi.

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

 _Pip._

 _Cklek~_

Hanbin memasuki apartemennya, diikuti oleh Bobby yang langsung mengedarkan pandang ke sepenjuru ruangan, berlagak dirinya adalah petugas inspeksi kesehatan.

" _Heum,_ paling tidak kau tinggal di tempat yang layak di sini."

Ya, Bobby sedang menginspeksi kediamannya. Membuat Hanbin meliriknya sembari mengangkat alis dari balik pintu kulkas yang ia buka. "Wae? Kau berpikir aku akan tinggal di apartemen tua beratap tinggi dengan cat dinding mengelupas?"

Bobby mengangkat bahu sembari menghempas duduk di atas sofa, mengabaikan kopernya di pintu masuk. " _Well, actually, I quite expecting something like that,_ " jawabnya terus terang.

" _Tcih!_ Berhentilah menggilai Marvel, Bobby-ya. Kau pikir aku ini apa? _The unfortunate Peter Parker?_ "

Terkikik, namja tampan di sofa menerima botol soda yang Hanbin sodorkan padanya. "Hei, Peter Parker tidak begitu buruk! Dia jenius. _And you just asking for the impossible, Binie. I love aaaaall my MARVEL collections!_ "

Namja manis berbibir penuh tersebut mencibir. Bobby dan obsesinya terhadap super hero. Pantas saja kamarnya di Busan tidak pernah berubah, eoh?! Orang-orang yang memasuki kamarnya, mungkin akan salah sangka, mengira kalau kamar itu dihuni oleh seorang bocah delapan tahun.

"Itu kamar tamu." Hanbin berkata, menunjuk kamar di ujung kiri apartemen, jauh berseberangan dengan kamarnya—dia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. "Ada kamar mandi di sana. Bersihkan dirimu dan beristirahatlah sejenak. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Kau... tidak lelah? Kau baru saja pulang, mungkin kita sebaiknya memesan delivery saja? Kudengar pizza di New York—"

"Kau datang jutaan _mile_ jauhnya, dan kau berpikir aku akan memberimu pizza delivery sebagai makan malam?" Hanbin tidak bertanya, dia menghakimi Bobby keras.

" _Err... yea?_ "

" _No!_ Aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Sekarang pergilah mandi. Jangan lupa bawa kopermu ke kamar, arraso?"

Baru saja Hanbin melangkah saat telapak tangan Bobby yang lebar meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Kau belum mengatakan apapun mengenai pernyataanku, Binie."

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

Itulah yang sedang Hanbin coba hindari. Apa Bobby tidak menangkapnya? Dia tidak siap menghadapi semua kekacauan ini! Kedatangan Bobby tidak pernah terhitung dalam rencananya. Wajah tampan dengan gigi seri menyerupai kelinci tersebut seharusnya hanya mengisi bunga tidurnya; di alam mimpi, bukannya realita.

Lalu... pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba itu... Hanbin tidak siap. Dia bingung. Dia tidak mengerti.

"..."

Alhasil, hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan Bobby.

Seolah sudah menduganya, namja tampan tersebut menghela nafas berat. "Apakah kita... bahkan _akan_ membicarakannya?" Ia bertanya dengan suara pelan yang nyaris berbisik, mata nanar, menatap sendu tangannya yang memegangi sempurna pergelangan kurus itu.

Hanbin selalu terlihat kurus. Dia memiliki postur yang sedikit berbeda dari namja kebanyakan. Meski berbahu tegap dan bidang namun... pinggang kecil, langsing, serta perut rata tersebut membuatnya nyaris memiliki tubuh menyerupai yeoja.

"Beristirahatlah di kamar, Bobby-ya. Kau membutuhkannya."

Mereka tidak akan membicarakannya. Tidak hari ini.

Memberi remasan pasti nan lembut, Bobby akhirnya melepas pergelangan tangan itu. "Baiklah, Binie," gumamnya lirih. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa Hanbin sekarang. Lagipula... dia tidak akan ke mana-mana. Masih ada hari esok.

Tanpa berpaling, atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, namja manis berbibir _pouty_ yang Bobby tatapi punggungnya berlalu pergi, menghilang dari balik pintu kamar. Seandainya saja Hanbin tahu, Bobby tidak akan pernah kembali ke Korea sebelum dia mendapat kepastian darinya. Sekarang waktunya Bang Ji Won yang berjuang untuk cinta mereka. Kebahagiaan mereka semua.

" _Watch me, B.I. I'm gonna make everything better again. I'm gonna make you happy._ "

Itu bukanlah bisikan semata. Bobby mengikrarkan janji. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan sedari dulu.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Musim semi adalah musim terindah di Korea. Pada musim ini masyarakat biasanya berbondong keluar bersama orang terkasih untuk menyaksikan bunga _cherry_ bermekaran. Tidak jarang para pelancong dari luar negeri juga ikut berdatangan untuk menyaksikan _moment_ menakjubkan tersebut.

Namun berbeda dengan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari terminal bandara kedatangan luar negeri ini.

"Apa kita tidak sebaiknya menghubungi orang rumah, Jae?"

Lee Tae Yong, namja cantik mempesona bermata besar itu bertanya pada Sang Kekasih, Jung Jae Hyun. Mereka berdua mengunjungi Korea bukan untuk berwisata. Mereka akan menghadiri pernikahan pertama dalam keluarga besar The Mato's. Mereka menuju rumah, berkumpul bersama orang-orang terkasih.

"Dan kau bisa melepas tanganku, Jae. _Who do you think I am?_ Anak kecil?"

Begitu banyak yang mereka bawa. Tidak hanya pakaian, mereka juga membawa banyak oleh-oleh beserta kado pernikahan spesial untuk Sang Hyung Tercinta, Bang Min Ki. Anehnya, Jaehyun tampak begitu enteng mendorong _trolli_ 'segunung' itu hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam jemari kiri Taeyong erat. Seolah namja cantik tersebut akan menghilang, tersesat di lingkungan bandara layaknya bocah.

"Ani. Kau sering melamun, Babe. Kau bisa saja tersesat. Kau tidak begitu mengenal bandara di sini. Kau bahkan tidak begitu fasih berbicara bahasa Korea. Dan _no,_ kita tidak akan mengabari orang rumah. Ini kejutan. Aku tidak ingin menambah pikiran orang-orang di rumah. Aku yakin mereka sedang sibuk mengurus pernikahan Minie Hyung."

 _Ah, ya._

Meski jawaban yang diberikan kekasihnya begitu panjang—juga menguliahi—Taeyong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia teringat percakapan mereka bersama Minki melalui ponsel beberapa minggu lalu. Namja cantik itu sempat mengancam kalau dia akan membenci mereka selamanya, jika seandainya mereka berdua tidak pulang. _Well,_ tanpa ancaman pun, Taeyong dan Jaehyun tidak akan melewatkan acara sakral dalam keluarga besar The Mato's.

"Ne, semua orang begitu _excited._ Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, Jae. Seharusnya kita kembali lebih cepat dan membantu Minie Hyung melakukan persiapan."

Jaehyun sontak terkekeh, menarik tubuh Taeyong mendekat padanya hingga bahu mereka yang berbalut mantel saling bersentuhan. " _Hei, you knew so well that My Dearest Mom not gonna allow you doin' anything heavy and make yourself tired, 'aight?_ "

" _Tsk! By helping, it doesn't mean I'm gonna do a heavy lifting, Jae. I can help them choosing the bouquet, decoration or something._ "

" _That's exactly what I'm talkin' about, Babe._ Kau akan banyak berpikir. Banyak berpikir bisa mempengaruhi pikiran yang mengacu pada stres dan kelelahan. Tubuh serta otot manusia sering kali bereaksi berdasarkan sugesti dari otak, kau tahu?"

 _O-kay... that was the most random thing that Jung Jae Hyun could've ever said._

Taeyong memutar bola mata, memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka walau hanya sejengkal. " _You're crazy, Jung Jae Hyun. You know that?_ "

" _Crazy for your love? I knew that~_ " jawab Jaehyun _cheeky,_ mendekati wajah cantik Taeyong hanya untuk menggusaki puncak hidung mereka, lalu menarik diri tanpa melepas tatapan memujanya dari Sang Kekasih. "Apakah hari ini aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau terlihat sangat cantik?"

" _Kkkk, shut up, You Dorky._ " Taeyong melepas tautan jemari mereka, beralih mengalungkan kedua tangan pada salah satu lengan kekar Jaehyun. "Jadi kita akan mengendarai mobil ke Busan?" tanya-nya _excited,_ mengikuti langkah lebar namja tampan tersebut dengan sedikit lompatan pelan.

" _E-heum._ Temanku yang meminjamkan mobil sudah menunggu kita di luar. Kita akan pergi makan dulu bersama teman-teman kuliahku. Kau masih ingat mereka, 'kan?" Jaehyun hanya menunggu sepersekian detik setelah anggukan dari kepala kecil Taeyong sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara. Dia terkadang rewel seperti ini—Taeyong memakluminya. "Setelah itu kita baru berangkat. _Sounds good?_ "

" _Aye, aye! That's sounds perfect, Captain!_ "

Seruan kekanakan tersebut, dan juga satu tangan yang melakukan posisi _salute_ , membuat Jaehyun tertawa renyah. Taeyong sering kali protes saat diperlakukan Jaehyun seperti anak kecil—mengingat akan fakta kalau dia lebih tua empat tahun dari Jaehyun—tapi lihatlah, Taeyong bahkan tidak sadar telah bersikap seperti apa yang Sang Kekasih selalu katakan tentangnya. Namun untuk kali ini, Jaehyun akan melepaskan kesempatan menggodai Taeyong. Dia akan menikmati tawa riang yang menghiasi wajah cantik itu, setelah bertahun-tahun hanya melihat kepanikan di sana.

Pandangan Jaehyun refleks tertuju pada tangan Sang Kekasih yang dipenuhi guratan. Germaphobia sekaligus OCD adalah kombinasi buruk. Tiada hari yang Taeyong lewatkan tanpa merasa cemas kuman-kuman kecil akan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dia menjadi seorang clean freak, sering bersih-bersih dan mencuci tangan dalam jumlah yang tidak wajar hingga menyebabkan tangannya lecet, dipenuhi guratan kasar. Bekas luka yang akan sangat sulit dihilangkan. Bertahun-tahun lamanya Taeyong menyembunyikannya dalam balutan sarung tangan.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Ada jaehyun di samping Taeyong. Ada Jaehyun yang mencintainya, dengan segala kekurangan yang ia miliki. Ada Jaehyun yang akan selalu memuja Taeyong dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan bila dua anak manusia saling memiliki satu-sama-lain, 'kan?

#########\\(^0^)/\\(^3^)/#########

" _Fufufufu~_ "

Siulan berirama saling memantul di antara dinding persegi, sebuah puncak tertinggi dari apartemen tua. Kesunyian di sekitar membuat siulan tersebut terdengar begitu nyaring, mengaburkan keramaian _background_ lalu lintas kendaraan di bawah sana. Si Pesiul sesekali terkikik, satu mata terpejam, membiarkan mata yang lainnya fokus menatap teropong pembidik pada puncak senapan laras panjang canggih di kedua genggaman.

" _Stop playing around, Jung Dae Hyun!_ "

Suara statik yang menyertai hardikan dari seberang, membuat Si Pesiul, Daehyun, berjengit. _Earphone_ rusak ini mengganggunya. _Well,_ dia seharusnya lebih berhati-hati dari awal, bukannya ceroboh meletakkan asal benda canggih dan mahal tersebut di kaki tempat tidur dan menginjaknya. " _Argh, I'm not playing around, Captain. I just... kkkk, enjoying my time~_ "

" _Stop it! Just shot the Goddamn terrorist, will you?!_ "

Hardikan lain.

 _Bzzzztt..._

Dan suara statik itu.

 _Argh!_ Seorang Jung Dae Hyun akan tuli setelah menjalankan misi terakhir ini! Pemerintah harus membayar konsekuensi bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi padanya. Menjadi sukarelawan bukan berarti dia akan merelakan begitu saja indera pendengarannya, 'kan?

" _Shot him down, now!_ "

" _Alright, alright..._ " sahut Daehyun jengah, secara rahasia mendendangkan _you're so annoying_ luar biasa pelan. 'Hadiah kecil'nya untuk Sang Kapten. " _I'm gonna_ —"

 **DEG.**

Daehyun tercekat, berhenti berucap. Jantungnya menghentak, berdetak keras dikala menyaksikan teroris yang sedang menjadi incaran mereka berjalan dengan santainya tanpa... ransel yang sedari tadi disandangnya.

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

Bukan di tubuh, bom berada di dalam ransel!

DI MANA RANSEL ITU?!

" _Holysh*t!_ "

Kelabakan, Daehyun melempar senapan ke lantai. Dia langsung berlari cepat keluar dari kamar apartemen, menghempaskan pintu dalam prosesnya. Daehyun bahkan tidak mempedulikan jika kakinya melompati dua hingga tiga anak tangga sekaligus.

"JUNG! _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?! Why don't y_ —"

" _His backpack has gone!_ "

" _What are you talk_ —"

 _Bzzzztttt..._

" _ **The bomb in the backpack!**_ " pekik Daehyun keras sembari menyentak _earphone_ rusak tersebut lepas dari telinga, membuangnya asal. Sang Kapten bisa mengomelinya nanti karena memutus sepihak pembicaraan mereka. Yang terpenting sekarang, puluhan jiwa, bahkan mungkin ratusan, terancam melayang. Dan Daehyun akan memastikan, hal itu tidak akan terjadi; tidak dalam sepengetahuannya.

 _Oh,_ seandainya saja _lift_ di apartemen tua ini masih berfungsi, dia tidak akan kehabisan nafas seperti ini setibanya di lantai bawah.

" _Hosh, hosh..._ "

Alhasil, Daehyun terpaksa berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasnya sebelum kembali berlari, ke luar dari apartemen... melewati parit, lorong, jalanan, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di persimpangan jalan ramai Akihabara yang terkenal, hanya untuk berlari layaknya orang kehilangan akal di antara para pejalan kaki. _Well,_ mereka bisa menatapnya aneh sekarang. Seandainya orang-orang ini sadar kalau kemungkinan besar, mereka tidak akan menyapa matahari yang selalu mereka puja keesokan harinya.

" _Frack!_ Di mana bajingan itu meninggalkan tasnya?!" teriak Daehyun frustrasi, menelusur di sekitar tepian gedung, tempat yang sebelumnya Si Teroris lewati sebelum kehilangan ranselnya.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Kepanikan sering kali membuat Daehyun merasa sendiri. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga. Seolah hanya ada dirinya di sana. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang juga tidak membantu.

 _ **Deg, deg, deg, deg...**_

 _Gosh,_ Daehyun tidak pernah se-frustasi ini bertarung dengan waktu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Sementara di suatu tempat, sebuah ransel berisi bom tengah bersembunyi.

 _Tik, tik, tik, tik..._

Dia bahkan berhalusinasi, mendengarkan detik mundur... mundur... _FOR A GOD SAKE!_ DI MANA SEBENARNYA BOM ITU BERADA?!

" _Kore wa kaban desu ka?_ " /Ini tas punya siapa?/

 _Krak!_

Leher Daehyun berderak saking cepatnya ia berpaling ke sumber suara.

DEG.

 **Ransel itu.**

Tas maut yang Daehyun cari berada dalam genggaman... seorang gadis remaja berseragam sekolah. Jiwa polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jiwa polos yang tidak akan pernah menyadari jika benda di tangannya akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Membunuh dan melukai banyak nyawa dalam sekejap mata.

" _Sore wa watashi no kaban desu!_ " /Tas itu milikku!/ Daehyun berseru keras. Dalam sekejap berlari ke samping Si Gadis, merebut tas dan membukanya di tempat. Daehyun tidak bermaksud ceroboh membuka tas yang kemungkinan besar berisi bom di hadapan penduduk sipil namun, dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dia perlu memastikan berapa lama waktu yang mereka punya. Mungkin timnya masih berkesempatan menjinak—

... 00:06

... 00:05

00:04...

— _ **no.**_

Mereka kehabisan waktu.

Menaikkan _zipper_ tas dalam kecepatan luar biasa, Daehyun menyalurkan segenap tenaga pada tangan kanannya, mengayun ransel tersebut, melemparnya ke udara. Tanpa menunggu diraihnya gadis remaja yang menemukan ransel, membawanya membungkuk ke lantai beton trotoar dan...

... 00:00.

 _ **DHUAARRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Ledakan besar terjadi di udara. Gelombang serta gema suara dari besarnya ledakan membuat kaca-kaca di sekitar gedung pertokoan pecah. Semua orang sontak panik. Persimpangan Akihabara yang sebelumnya ramai namun rapi, sekarang kacau. Tak ubahnya sarang semut yang diusik oleh sekawanan lebah. Semua berteriak, berlari. Ada pula yang menangis.

Tapi Daehyun...

 _Nnnnngggggggg~_

Ia telah berbaring, menatap udara mendung yang masih berhiaskan percikan api.

 _Nnnnnnnngggggg..._

Telinga tiada henti berdengung. Hening. Tidak ada suara lain selain dengungan. _Well,_ sekarang kemungkinan misi terakhir ini akan menyebabkannya tuli sangatlah besar.

 **TBC**

NB: Once again, I'm so sorry 4 my clumsyness, Reader-nim m(_ _)m I'm NOT abandoned this fic. Don't worry. HIDUP DOUBLEB! DOUBLEB! BAP!\\(=^0)/\\(0^=)/*sorak dulu kya biasa*


End file.
